Hurt By Him and Lost By Him
by Loves2Shop
Summary: Brooke was destroyed by the guy she was in love with so she moved away from home for college. Lucas was hurt and lost when his true love cheated and then took her own life. They meet and she rejects him, but then they become friends. What happens when friendship becomes more? She goes back home for winter break and Lucas finds himself falling deeper in love with Brooke?
1. Brooke

**Hey guys I am back...**

 **Since ive been gone i had decided to coninue to write fanfic for my fans. I have currently been writing and have a few chapters i can upload.**

 **I just want to say that you guys mean so much to me and with the past 7 months with everything happening you guys being my fans help alot and I love you guys so much for it.**

 **Anyway here is the first chapter... ENJOY!**

I dropped my bag to the floor as I stumbled through the door of my dorm. It was the first time I was away from home. Away from Ohio and away from my Mother and sister. Away from the town that tore me apart and brought me to move away. Away from the single guy who ruined my life and drove me to the point of no return.

I throw myself back on the bed and let out a sigh of relief being away from my past. I counted down every day after getting out the hospital that I'd graduate and move far away from the life I once lived.

And then from then on I swore of guys, of fake friends and the internet and all social media.

I was in college now; I was able to build a new life and a future without the past getting in the way. I cried when I had to say bye to Ellison my 13 year old sister. She was just starting high school and I warned her to be careful and not to do anything she didn't want to do. She understood and we cried for a good two days before I left.

My Mother on the other hand was even harder to say goodbye to. She had always been there for me and I felt super guilty when I woke up in the hospital after taking a whole bottle of pills and half a bottle of vodka I stole from her liquor cabinet. I was lucky to be alive again. She had been so supportive with me wanting to move away for college instead of staying back home and I was so thankful she understood why I needed to get away.

There was a faint knock at the door. I sat up and peered at the open door to see a curly blond with blue eyes staring back at me. She had a duffle bag hanging off her shoulder and a suitcase beside her.

"Hi" she greets with a smile waving her free hand "I'm Peyton Sawyer and I think we're roommates"

I knew I was getting a roommate and I was kind of interested in who it would be and how we would get on. It was bound to be a girl roommate of course and she was so pretty and petite.

"Hey" I swing my legs around and fold them underneath me "I'm Brooke Davis from Ohio"

"Oh that's cool I'm from Utah" she walks into the room and throws her bag on the other bed across the room "it's nice to meet you"

"Yeah you too"

For the next hour Peyton and I sat on each of our beds and talked. She told me that she also had a little sister Paisleigh she had left behind along with her mother Elizabeth and her Dad Larry who was always away for business.

I told her about my family and about Ohio leaving out my past and the black hole I had previously crawled out of. That's a story for another day.

"So what you majoring?" she asks

"Fashion" I state bringing out my sketch book "I eventually want to create my own line like this" she comes over to me and takes the pad from me looking at my sketches.

"These are really good Brooke" she says flicking through my pad "You're really talented"

"Thanks" I give a smile "so what about you Peyton?"

"Art" she states passing me my pad once she finished looking at it "I like to draw too and everyone says I'm good at it" she bounced over to her bag and pulls out her own pad and hands it to me.

"Wow these are amazing" I flicked through amazed at all the art she had drawn "people are right these are pretty awesome" she was very good at drawing and for a split second I thought maybe we could be really good friends for the four years we are here, but then I think back to my past and how closed off I had been to everyone and the thought of she and I being friends faded away.

I hand her back her pad which she puts away and I slide mine into my bag once again "it'll be fun rooming together I think" Peyton says with a smile on her face "fancy going for a coffee?"

"Now?" I question seeing her slide back on her heeled boots and grabbing her jacket from her bed.

The idea sped around my mind a few times before I answered. I wanted to say no, but I also didn't want to sound rude. That wasn't how I wanted to start my new beginning.

So I answer with a "Yeah okay sure" I stand to my feet and slid my feet into my own Wedged heels and head out the door with my new roommate. Maybe this can finally be a happy place for me to be after all.

Peyton and I were sat by the corner near the window of the nearest coffee shop we found on campus. The campus was quite big, with dorms scattered around. Our dorm building was the second you'd see when you arrived.

Peyton and I seemed to get on really well and decided to drop my the administration office together after our coffee to go get our time tables for our lessons.

I had excused myself from our conversation to order us both a almond white cookie. Peyton waved me off and I headed up to the counter.

"What can I get you?" a tallish very handsome guy asks from behind the counter. He had brown shabby hair and wore glasses, but had the cutest dimples when he smiled at me.

"Two almond white chocolate cookies please" he nodded and collected my order for me before handing them over. I paid and gave him a smile before stepping back bumping into someone has I did "Oh gosh I'm sorry" I immediately say turning to face the person. I looked up and our eyes connected blue to brown. He had blond a little long hair with these amazing ocean blue eyes that seemed to bring you into some sort of trance and his smile melted the surroundings around us.

The connection I felt was like nothing I've felt before. Dare I say it? Could it actually be? Could I actually feel like I once did back home with the guy who ruined me? Dare I feel like that again?

I pull my eyes away from him breaking the connection "I'm sorry again" I go to turn away when I feel him reach out and touch my arm.

God damn it.

I slowly turn around avoiding eye contact not wanting to be in his trance again "I didn't get your name butterfly?"

I scrunch my nose up a little then kinked my eye brow "butterfly?"

"Yeah..." he drags out nodding to my butterfly tattoo on my hip "so name?"

"That's something you don't need to know blue eyes. See you around" I give him a small wink and head back to Peyton handing her the cookie. I glanced back over and saw Mr blond let out a small chuckle before exiting the shop.

"Who was that?" Peyton asks when I take my seat once again.

I shrug my shoulders and bite into my cookie and sip at my coffee "I didn't get a name"

"Well he bumped into you on purpose" she states with a smile on her face. She bites into her cookie and winks at me.

"No he didn't. I bumped into him" I protest even though I wasn't really sure who bumped into whom.

"Yes he did Brooke" she sips at her coffee then looks at me again "he got up and stood behind you waiting for you to make the next move" I eyed her carefully trying to read her to see if she was lying or not "and I think he goes to our college too"

"How would you know that?" I question finishing my cookie and peering up at her from behind my coffee cup.

"His hoodie clearly had the college logo on it" she laughed. I didn't even notice. I guess I was too busy apologising for something he obviously was waiting for.

Once we had finished our coffee Peyton and I made our way across campus and into another very tall building. We walk up a few steps and see a youngish girl standing behind a desk. I head over to her with Peyton next to me. She looked up and smiled like she loved her job.

"Hello can I help you?" she utters her smile not leaving her lips

"We've just come to get our lesson rota" I say. She nods and sits down at the computer and starts to type.

"Name?"

"Brooke Davis" she nods and clicks at the mouse at the computer and then the printer behind her starts making a noise.

"Name?" she looks to Peyton.

"Peyton Sawyer" she states and the girl does the same thing and then she stands to her feet and turns to the printer. She turns back to us and smiles still.

"Here" she says as she hands us the paper "enjoy your time here" we both nod and then turn around to exit the building when another body bumps into me. I look up and see the same guy from the coffee shop. He smiled down at me.

"Hi again" I don't say anything. I adjust my jacket and look up at him "I'm sorry I should have looked where I was going" I just give a small nod "not talking to me now?" I peered back at him and he smiled "I don't bite you know"

"I didn't say you did" I finally speak and his smile grew.

"So you haven't lost your voice in the last half hour I saw you?" he laughed and I just stared back at him. Who is this guy?

"Lucas Scott about bloody time. You're late" the girl from behind the desk shouts over to him.

"Sorry Natalie" he calls over looking pass me "come let's go grab that table" he glances down at me "name?"

I shake my head and grab Peyton by the hand and drag her down the steps and out the building.

"His super cute" she looks back into the building before we start to walk across campus again.

"He also has a girlfriend" I state looking at her "he obviously didn't bump into me on purpose"

"Actually he did and you don't know if she's his girlfriend Brooke"

That was true I didn't know, but I'm not going to find out either. I'm not going to go after him and go out of my way to make sure I see him again. That wasn't me. Well not anymore. I don't care for that sort of relationship anymore. I already met one guy who ruined me to the point of suicide. I'm not letting another guy do that to me.

And I know what you're thinking. This Lucas guy might not do it to me, but I'm not willing to take the chance. I wasn't strong enough the first time so I very much doubt I'll get through it this time too.

"Maybe not, but his not my type Peyt" I lied he was my type. Blond, blue eyes and a killer smile, but the guy who ruined me also had blond hair and blue eyes, not a killer smile, but a killer body that was full of tattoo's that got me completely hooked.

"But I think your his type" she comments nodding over to Lucas who was watching me from his car where that girl was sitting in waiting for him to get in. I just stare back at him for a moment before looking away and grabbing Peyton by the arm and pulling her away.

Lucas Scott that was his name right? Anyway that Lucas Scott is a no no in my book. Fudge getting addicted to someone else and then getting broken. Not going to happen.

 **Well there you have it my beautiful fans...what do you think? You thoughts matter to me.**

 **Please REVIEW!**


	2. Lucas

**Hey Guys, Oh im so glad you guys loved the first chapter. I even got new followers and reviewers that makes my day so thank you all.**

 **So I havent finished writing this story yet, but I have quite a few chapters ready to be posted. I updated this new story becauase I felt like it was time to come back. I had been gone for a while and even though i didnt think I would come back anytime soon I felt like I needed too. Seeing your reviews and the fact you guys read my stuff makes my day brighter. Writing has always made me happy and I don't think I could ever stop.**

 **Anyway thank you again for welcoming me back... Here's the next chapter... ENJOY!**

I sat across the table from another girl to take back to my dorm and fuck her brains out. She was blabbering on about one of her other friends I had already pinned to my bed. I watched as her red coloured lips moved and as she sipped at the straw of her diet soda. Her bleached blond hair hung around her face and her bangs almost covered her eyes. She moved her hair from her eyes and flashed a smile at me.

She was pretty. Actually she was more than pretty, she was gorgeous and at any moment she will finish her chicken salad and be ready to escort me back to my dorm where she'll strip tease me, I'll play along and then we'll get down to business. The same old to keep my mind at bay.

And then without even realising what was happening my mind went back to the brunette beauty that I had bumped into twice today. I never got her name, actually she never told me her name. She seemed a little mysterious. A little adventurous. She played hard to get and I liked that. A lot.

I was starting to get a little fed up with pinning the barbies to my bed. It gets a little boring after a while. It was about time I had someone who gave me a challenge and the brunette beauty seemed to be that challenge. For another day.

Today I was going to pin Natalie to my bed without the fight because as she looks at me and smiles I can see the want and desire she had in her eyes.

I watch as she sips the last of her soda. She gives me a wink signalling that she was ready to go. I raise my hand getting the waitresses attention. She gazed over at me and smiled "check please" she nodded and walked over to the till to get my bill.

The black haired waitress strides over to us and our eyes met for just a moment. She bent over so I could see just down her white blouse. A good view.

"Here you go" I thank her and she smiles "did you enjoy your meal?" I nod and so does Natalie, but I don't think she cared. Her eyes never left mine. I watch as she looked me over with her eyes. She was trying to figure me out and it was cute how her eyes wondered over my body.

I take out the money and place it on the small black plate that the bill came on. She took the money and handed me the bill. I looked down at it and saw her number written on the bottom in black.

Score to Lucas Scott.

She gave me a wink and another smile before headed over to the till to put my money in. I smiled to myself and placed her number into my jacket pocket. This college life is going to be great.

"Did she seriously just give her number to someone's else's date?" Natalie grunts snatching her bag from the chair beside her and standing to her feet in her 3 inch heels. Her black skirt raised up her leg and she pulled down her pink blouse "some girls just don't have tact" she huffs heading for the door. I let out a small laugh and follow her out to my car.

Natalie and I got back to my dorm to find my room mate wasn't in. That was just a extra bonus. We got straight down to business. She gave me a strip tease like I knew she would. I made her come with my hand and mouth and then I fucked her brains out with her screaming my name begging me not to stop. Once she came I flopped down beside her and we both tried catching our breaths.

"That was amazing" she breathed out placing her hand to her forehead "Jeanie was right you're a great fuck" I let out a laugh as she sat up and started to collect her clothes from the floor "I should get going. Ryan isn't going to be happy if I'm late back"

"Ryan?" I question with a raised eye brow and I plop myself up on my elbow resting the side of my face in my palm.

"The guy I got to cover me" she says. I nod and watch as she dresses "anyway I'll see you around" I nod. She kisses my cheek and then heads out the door.

That's what I like a good fuck and then to watch the girl get dressed and watch as she leaves. No strings attached. It's perfect.

After about half hour I go jump in the shower and get dressed again. I fix myself up and head out for my late afternoon run. I step out of my dorm and head to the end of the hall to the stairs. I push the door open and turn to walk down the stairs when I see the Brunette beauty that hasn't left my mind since the morning.

"Hi"

She gives me an awkward smile back "Hi"

"So you live in this building too?" she nods

"Yeah the next flight up. I've just come back from a run" I could have guessed. She had on one of those running watches, a very tight vest top that cupped all her curves perfectly. Her shorts were tight around her thighs giving me that mouth watering wishing I could pin her to my bed right now, but I refrain from touching her by stepping back just that little "I'm gonna go shower, I'll see you around Lucas" oh the thought of her in the shower brought sunshine to my mind, but I shake that out and watch her walk pass me. I never got her name again. Damn it.

I laugh to myself and head down the steps and go for my run. The brunette beauty was back in my memory once again and I just knew she won't leave. Not until I've had her, tasted her and added her to my belt.

"Yo Luke" it was my room mate. I walk out of the closet and see Nathan and Jake standing by the room door "Natalie huh?"

"Yeah I picked her up from the administration building" I tell them "she was pretty good"

"What about those girls we saw in the bar a few days ago? I think they are from Tree Hill too" Jake asks nudging Nathan in the shoulder "Oh that chick who's name you still haven't gotten get?"

"Jake we're in college it isn't time to settle down yet. The girls here are to pin to our beds" Nathan states "Haley is sweet and maybe I'll need a girl like her one day, but right now I need a Natalie"

"There's a party tonight. There should be plenty of girls about" Lucas suggests "should we go?"

"Of course"

And it was a plan. Go to said party. Hook up with a few girls and forget the Brunette beauty once again.

 **REVIEW please!**

 **Love you guys lots... Roch xoxo**


	3. Brooke 2

**Hey again guys... So since you loved and reviewed the first chapter i decided to give you guys a treat and upload two new chapters today... Im in a good mood and thought why not post twice. You guys deserve it. Hope ya'll are having a good and nice day.**

 **ENJOY!**

"Brooke you here?" it was Peyton voice. She and I have been hanging out non stop for the past week. It's was hard to avoid her since we are sharing a dorm room together for at least this year. I'm not too sure what I wanted to do next year. Haven't really thought about it.

"I'm here I'm just changing, went for a run" I change into my old cheer shorts and a stretched out tank top.

Yes I used to cheer and no I won't go into that story yet either. I mean yes I enjoyed cheering and what came with being a Cheerleader, but it ended senior year with what happened and everything I ended up hating it and quitting before we graduated. I made it to the championship with the squad and then dropped out a few weeks before graduation.

Anyway that's a story for another time.

"What's up?" I sit on my bed crossed legged as she took a seat on her bed kicking her shoes off her feet.

"We've been invited to a party tonight" she informs me with a smile on her face.

"Invited by who?" I ask with a raised brow

"Well there's this guy who I pass on my way to class every morning and he just texted me inviting us"

"You mean he invited you and you want me to come with so you don't go alone" I rolled my eyes and moved myself to the edge of my bed before standing to my feet.

"Okay fine maybe that's true, but it'll be fun" she might be right. It could be fun. It could be super fun, but I don't know if I should still go.

I think back to the parties I was made to go to because I was a Cheerleader. The movies don't lie... Cheerleaders actually act like that. We were forced to go to every party every weekend and that's where I met Mr Wrong for me. At a college party that I shouldn't have been at, but Chloe convinced me to go and she was our Captain and my bestfriend. I ended up getting used to it and eventually I started to enjoy myself, little did I know it'll blow up in my face.

Mr wrong for me popped into my head and stayed there for a few minutes with his shiny golden blond hair and those dark grey eyes that lit up whenever he smiled, not the fake smile he'd show his family, but a real smile like when he was with me. When we started dating... That kind of smile. He floated round and then I blinked him away and he vanished. I couldn't go back to that. I just couldn't.

Suddenly this party seemed like a good idea, a way to forget Mr Wrong for me. To drown him out with booze and chatter and maybe even sex. Could I go back to that again. Back to having sex just to forget Mr Wrong for me? Back to the booze to drown out his face and the way he used to make me feel? His touch I craved for months after everything happened. Months after he ruined my life. Months after he ruined me.

And then the party didn't seem all that much of a good idea once again. And I was stuck on what to do. Peyton was still sat on her bed and I could feel her gaze on my back. She was waiting for an answer and I needed to give her one.

I finally turn around to face her after what felt like forever and sighed with a roll if my eyes. Her lips formed a smile when she realised I was going to agree. I give a swift nod and she jumps from her bed and slings her arms around my body "I promise we'll have so much fun" I don't do anything in return.

Now I needed to find something to wear. Tonight could go two ways. I could get absolutely drunk to the point I can hardly walk and end up with alcohol poisoning or end up in a random guy's bed naked or I could go and not drink, but have those Flashbacks of Mr Wrong for me appear in my head once again. Booze and sex always drowned him out before, but it isn't and wasn't healthy for me. I promised Mom I wouldn't go back to that stage so I guess the latter it is.

I sigh in frustration at myself for agreeing. I had a bad feeling about this.

Peyton and I equally took 2 hours between us to get ready which was pretty good if you asked me. Peyton wore a short dark blue dress that brought out her blue eyes. Her blond hair curled around her face. She had on a little makeup and a pair of silver skinny heeled heels. I on the other hand wore white trousers with a pretty pink crop top and a white blazer with black skinny heeled heels. My hair was curled around my face and I had smoky eye shadow on with a little lip gloss and minimal mascara.

I spotted the two girls Peyton and I had met at the coffee shop a few days ago. They both smiled at waved us over. I grab Peyton hand and lead her over to them.

"We didn't know you guys were coming" Haley the small one says sipping at her cup.

"Yeah Peyton got invited by one of the guys and dragged me along" Peyton stood next to me with a smile on her lips.

"What guy?" Rachel questions scanning the room with Peyton.

"His name is Jake" she says. I watch her eyes scan the room and then they land on a brunette guy standing in the corner "wait is that" she grabbed my arm. I looked up and followed her gaze "Oh my God it is. Isn't that Lucas the guy who bumped into you?"

My eyes land on the Blond who was laughing with his friends. I groan and nod. Peyton squealed and tugged at my arm "we should go say hi"

"Nope definitely not Peyton" I tug my arm back "you can go though"

"Wait how do you know Lucas? His like notorious around here with the ladies and back home in Tree Hill" Rachel says and it didn't surprise me the way he was with Natalie "that other brunette other than Jake is Nathan" she states. I nod "Haley has a crush on him, she has ever since high school"

"Wait you know Lucas?" Rachel nods and so does Haley "we all went high school together. Not surprised that you guys know him too"

"We don't know him" I glance over at Lucas and the guys his talking with "we just... His just bumped into me a few times"

"On purpose" Peyton adds. I glare at her and she laughs "what... He did"

"I'd stay clear of that one Brooke. He isn't the boyfriend type, his more of the hump and dump type" Rachel warns slinging her arm over my shoulder

"Actually Rach I heard that they leave his room and not the other way round. I don't think he goes to their places"

"Typically Lucas Scott always expecting the girls to do the walk of shame instead of him" she shakes her head "but still Brooke be careful of that one"

"But what about Jake. He seems nice enough?" Peyton asks and I could tell she liked him "his sweet to me"

"His always been the sweet one of the trio, Nathan Lee and Lucas Scott are the worse. Jake just tries to clean up the broken hearts they leave behind" Rachel answers "his a real sweetheart"

"And that's my cue to go make myself known" Peyton says bumping her hip with mine. The girls and I watch as she made her way over to the trio swaying her hips in that dress did turn heads as she walked through the room full of students mostly guys.

Peyton greeted them and watched as Nathan and Lucas both checked her out. Their eyes wandered from her long legs to her butt to her hips and then her breast, but not once did they actually look at her face. Tigers. They were animals and women were their prey.

"So you going to rescue her from the net she's been caught in or should we get you a drink?" I glanced over at Peyton and she seemed to be doing fine so I shake my head at Rachel who laughed "drink it is"

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love you guys lots... Roch xoxo**


	4. Lucas 2

**Hey Guys, im back with another chapter for you guys to enjoy.**

 **To one of my reviewer that reviewed being a guest yes this story will have Jeyton and Naley, but very miminal at the moment becauase this story is in Brooke's and Lucas's ooint of views, but i will try and fit Jeyton and Naley in as much as I can.**

 **Clavyus** **– Thank you for reading and reviewing... You are one of my new fans and i appreicate your comment about this story being well written. Thank you for reading.**

 **Long Live BRUCAS** **– No Lucas and Nathan arent brothers in this story. Thought I'd try something different.**

 **CabbieLoverSAC22** **– You are another one of my new fans and i appreaicte you reviewering abd reading this story. Thank you.**

 **Paganraimi** **– You are also a new reader of my stories and a reviewer, so thank you.**

 **It feels so good being back writing for you guys and I love that you guys are enjoying this story.**

 **I love you guys so much. ENJOY!**

The party was pumping when the guys and I got there. They're were girls left right and centre. I got a few smiles and winks as Nathan, Jake and I walk through the crowded room. The guys and I were chatting about which girl we were all going to go for when the curly blond bounced her way over to us. She gave us all a smile, but her eyes fixed on Jake.

"Hi Jake" she greeted leaning into him giving him a kiss to the cheek "hi guys" she turned to us and flashed a smile again "I hope you didn't mind, but I brought a friend with me"

She brought a friend. Wait isn't she the girl that I see with the brunette beauty both times I happened to bump into them. Could that friend be her that she brought with. I scan the room looking for said beauty.

My eyes travelled through the crowd of people as the blond flirted with Jake and Nathan turned to talk to a girl who had accidently bumped into him and then I found her. She was over at the drinks table with Rachel and Haley. Her lips formed into a smile and then she laughed at whatever Rachel was saying as she sipped on her drink.

I stood back and watched her body language and I could tell something dark had happened to her. Her aura wasn't fully happy you could see it because her eyes didn't light up like they should. She then turned her eyes to the room and our eyes finally locked. I flashed her my famous Scott smile, but she never gave me anything back. She was definitely playing hard to get.

"She isn't playing Lucas" I turn my head and look at the blond who was practically engrossed in Jakes arms "she is hard to get" I must have spoken out loud. Shit.

I don't say anything more. I eye the brunette again and watch as she excuses herself from Rachel and Haley and heads through the crowd and out the back headed towards the pool so I follow her.

She stops by the pool and admires the cool blue water. She sipped at her drink and ran her fingers over her arm. She was gorgeous and her figure was just breath taking.

"it's quieter out here aye?" she spins on her heels and locks eyes with me "not for the music?"

"I don't come to these sort of parties much anymore" she confesses turning back to the pool.

"Why's that?" I don't know what was happening right now. I never care about the girl I select as my target. I usually put the move on her, she falls for it, I take her to my dorm and fuck her into next week. She enjoys herself and we part ways. That's how it's meant to happen so what the hell is going on?

She doesn't say anything for a while. She just kicks off her shoes sits down on the edge of the pool and puts both her feet into the cool water. I did the same thing. Again I don't know what's going on.

"It's a long story that I don't with to talk about and especially not to you"

"Ouch butterfly that hurt" I mock hurt holding my hand to my chest "and what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh please Lucas don't act all innocent, your only out here talking to me because you wish to get into my knickers" she states turning to face me "am I right or wrong?" I didn't know what to say next. I mean if I admit she was right would that mean I didn't have a chance at all? But what if I lied would I still have a chance with her?

"I'm guessing you wouldn't believe me if I told you I only came out here for the fresh air... It was getting really hot in there"

"Or maybe you saw me come out here alone and you thought you'd try again because bumping into me three times isn't enough" damn it she was right again. God this girl is going to be a hard one "but I've been warned to stay clear of you so I think that's what I'm going to do" she pushes herself back and stands to her feet.

"You've heard stories about me then?" I ask also standing to my feet. She nods

"but that's not the only reason why I'm going to stay away from you"

"Oh? There's more reasons?" She nods again "and what are those?"

"You remind me of my ex and that isn't a good thing" she then walks pass me and heads back inside. Okay so this chick is going to be really hard to crack. Still. Challenge accepted.

I walked back into the party and saw Jake sucking face with that blond chick and Nathan talking to the same girl since I went outside. So this brunette beauty is the more wine and dine type than the hump and dump type. Maybe I can play the good guy just to get her into my bed and then I can add her to my belt.

The next morning I went for my morning run had a shower when I got back and got dressed for the day. Today was Saturday so there were no classes and the September air wasn't cold still. The breeze was nice and the sun was shining. I had a challenge to play out and it was to get that brunette beauty into my bed and rock her world for one night and one night only.

Now how would I do that? I have to play the nice guy. God I'm going to have to work extra hard with this one. I don't even know her name. That's the first thing on the list. I have to find out her name. Natalie can help me with that. I grab my keys from the counter and head over to the administration building across campus.

Once I got there I ran up the few steps and entered the building. Natalie was standing behind the desk clicking at her phone smiling. She still looked as hot as when I fucked her last. Maybe I could give her a second round sometime. I push that thought out my head, I need to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Lucas hi" she greets with a smile putting her phone down on the desk "what can I do for you?"

"Well you remember the other day when I came to pick you up and there were two girls here?" she eyes me and then nods "would you be able to tell me what the brunettes name is please?"

She looks from me to the computer and starts to click at the mouse "she your next conquest?" Natalie asks scrolling through the history data.

I nod "Yeah, but she's hard to crack unlike the rest of you"

Natalie smiles "maybe she has morals unlike the rest of us"

"Oh honey don't cut yourself short you have morals I just ain't one of them"

Natalie stops scrolling and looks up at me our eyes connect and she laughs "I didn't think anyone in college had morals. It is meant to be all about partying and hooking up for the three to four years that we are here right? But maybe this girl is something special Lucas. Maybe she isn't the one to play around with. Maybe she isn't like the rest of us"

Natalie could be right. Maybe she isn't like the rest of them. She sure as hell didn't fall to my feet begging me to notice her. She hasn't told me her name which could mean she really is hard to get just like the blond at the party last night had said. Did I really want to ruin yet another girls life. A past girl entered my mind and I started to second guess my play here. The brunette isn't a check piece and maybe I should just leave her and go find another girl who will fall to my feet.

"But anyway her name is..."

"Wait" I call out before she can finish her sentence "I changed my mind I don't want to know this way"

Natalie nodded and clicked at her computer again "I haven't seen that look in your eyes before Lucas" she says looking back to me and her eyes going slightly big "Oh my God could Lucas Scott really be falling in love"

I scoff at that and shake my head. After what happened last time with... Well you'll find out sooner or later. I can't ruin another girl, not like how I ruined her. The easy, okay looking, fake tan and plastered on makeup kind of girls I can hump and dump. Those kind of girls I don't care about. These kind of girls I can pin to my wall or bed and fuck their brains out.

The Brunette Beauty seems different. She seems just like... And again you'll know her name eventually. Her face pops into my head and I refrain from smiling to myself. Oh god damn it. I need a hook up and I need one now.

"What you doing like right now Nat?" she glances at the time and then back to me.

"it's my lunch break why?"

I walk behind the counter and take her and in mine "fancy having me as dessert?" I don't give her time to think about it, but she didn't put up a fuss either.

Girls and booze is what makes me forget and right now I need to forget.

 **Let me know what you think?**

 **Is Brooke going to eventually fall at Lucas's feet?**

 **Keep reading to find out.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!  
Love you guys millions Roch xoxo**


	5. Brooke 3

**Hey Guys... I'm so glad that that you guys are loving this story. I love it. You guys make me so happy with all your reviews and the comments and everything.**

 **I hope you guys are having a great weekend. I'm working so i'm knackered lol.**

 **Anyway ENJOY!**

"So how is it there? Meet any boys? Made friends?" Ellison asks as her face appears on my laptop "I really miss you"

"it's good there. The weather is still warm. I haven't met anyone and you know I'm not on the hunt El and yeah I've made three really good girl friends. Peyton and I are roommates and Rachel and Haley we met at a coffee shop. They're really nice"

"Tegan nice or Chloe nice?" she asks rolling her eyes at Chloe's name "because I don't like her and she wasn't really your friend Brooke"

"They're Tegan nice" I smile. Tegan being her best friend since kindergarten. They've done everything together from swimming lessons to Cheerleading.

"Good" she smiles back "so about this boy thing... I think it'll be different now that you're there Brooke"

"El we are not having this conversation" I state lifting the laptop up and shifting my position on my bed.

She huffs and scrunches up her nose, she does that when she doesn't like something or if she's trying to be cute and right now I doubt she's trying to be cute "fine" she pouts.

"Anyway how is school for you? Liking high-school now?" she used to go on about how she can't wait to go high school and be a big girl like me. Now is her chance for all that to happen.

"Actually it isn't as bad as I was dreading when I walked off the bus with T. T and I are in all classes together and we've joined cheer as well"

I flashed her a huge smile "just be careful okay"

She nodded flashing me a sad smile "I will Brooke. I promise"

"Good girl. Now being a Cheerleader is not just fun it's also a job and it's your duty to go to parties and stuff, but promise me you won't do anything you don't want"

"I promise B" she replies "T and I both promise" Tegan was like my second sister. I loved them both and part of me wishes I was there to protect them.

"Okay well El I have to go and complete my sketches for class in a few hours, but you call or text when you need me okay. You and Tegan both. I love you"

Her eyes fill with water again and it breaks my heart, but I know she won't let those fall "I love you too B" her voice was shaky. I flash her another smile and then end the video call.

That's going to break my heart every time, but at least she's liking school. I just hope she doesn't go through what I did.

I finish my last class so the afternoon and head down main to the small cafe on the corner. I see Lucas standing by a car on the curb. Maybe it was his car. I roll my eyes to myself and continue to walk. Anyone sane would think he was stalking me.

I cross the road and walk a little further. Lucas stepped out in front of me with the cheeky smile plastered on his face "hi again"

"Anyone sane would think your stalking me Scott" he chuckled, his eyes lighting up by it showing it was real.

"We live on the same campus butterfly"

"That doesn't mean anything Lucas, you could still be stalking me"

"Don't worry I'm not stalking you I was just..."

"Okay Luke I'm ready" that girl from the administration building came out of the cafe with a paper bag in her hand. Her eyes go straight to me "oh hi Brooke" oh great she's given him my name. I glanced at Lucas and saw a smile on his face. He now knows my name. I refrain from grunting and flash a fake smile to this chick.

"Hi... Sorry didn't catch your name" I actually did back at the administration office building, but must have slipped my mind.

"Natalie" I don't really care, but I nod acknowledging that she spoke.

"Anyway as much fun as this has been I'm starving" I say my goodbyes and walk pass them. I don't look back. I didn't want to take that chance.

I ordered a grilled cheese sandwich with a side of fries. I was planning on sitting in to eat, but since it's a nice afternoon I decided against that. Maybe I'll go sit under the willow tree in the court yard on campus. I thank the lady and take my food in the paper bag and leave the shop.

"Brooke" I turn around to see Peyton walking towards me with a smile on her face. I haven't seen her since the party last night. I left just after midnight and she was still sucking face with that Jake guy "you heading back to our room?"

I shake my head "I'm going to go and sit under the willow tree for a bit. You look tired" I comment. She was still in her dress from last night, but had a hoodie covering it.

"Yeah Jake kept me up until gone four this morning" she wiggled her eye brows with a smile and I giggle a little "anyway I'm beat so I'm gonna go take a shower then sleep for a few hours. See you later?" I nod and wave as she crossed the road heading to our dorm building.

I continued my walk to the willow tree and sat down beneath it eating my grilled cheese. I pull my sketch book from my book bag and start a new sketch. I was almost finished when a shadow appeared in front of me. I slowly peered up and saw Lucas standing in front of me. I sighed. Is he ever going to just give up.

"Hi Brooke" I close my sketch book and finish my last bite of food "do you mind if I sit with you?" I shake my head even though I do mind and he takes the seat next to me "you know I've never had to work this hard to get a girl I want" I turn and look at him then turn back ahead and admire the building.

"You only want to fuck me Lucas I'm sure you'll get over that" I state knowing his type. I used to be him. When I joined cheerleading my life changed. I drank more and hooked up with random guys for fun and then I met Mr Wrong for me and I changed my ways.

"When I want something I tend to get it" he says with that perfect smile on his face.

I glance at him and kink my eye brow up "not this time buddy because if I wanted you I would have had you last night at the party"

"Fiesty I like that" I roll my eyes "your not like the rest of the girls here. I've never been turned down before"

"If you met me in high-school it would have been different Lucas because I was just like you back then, but now morals of mine have changed and fucking random guys isn't on my bucket list anymore"

"Why do I feel like there is a story behind that?" I glance back at him and shift my position.

"Because there is, just like there's a story behind you going round fucking every girl you can. Someone hurt you and they hurt you bad"

"Is it that obvious?"

I shake my head and look to the grass underneath my legs "but the sad aura around you is"

"And how is it only you notice it and not all the other girls?"

"Because I have the same aura" I give a small smile and look to the grass again.

It was silent for a moment and then he broke it "How about we remain friends then, no fucking just friends" I eyed him carefully to see if he was being truthful and he was.

"Okay we can be friends" I smile "so what happens now?"

"We can hang out and stuff like that" he answers standing to his feet and holding out his hand for me to take. I do that and he pulls me up "fancy going to see a movie with me, not a date just a movie?"

I don't think about it because I don't want to over think it so I just nod. One day over thinking situations is going to get me into trouble. I glance up and search his eyes for desire or want or just anything that would suggest he wanted to bed me, but I see nothing and it doesn't disappoint me. It actually relieves me so I nod and a smile forms on his lips "but I have to change first"

"It's only a movie Brooke. Not a date"

I laugh and his eyes turn confused "Yeah I know, but that doesn't mean I can't look cute"

"Alright then meet me at my dorm in like what an hour"

I kink my eye brow up "give me 20 minutes, I'm not like the others you take out Lucas. I don't need an hour" he nods and we head back to our form building.

A harmless movie with the campus playboy. This could go two ways bad or good and I'm hoping for the latter.

 **Hope you liked... REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love you guys Millions xoxo**


	6. Lucas 3

**Yes that is right this is your lucky night you get another chapter.**

 **ENJOY!**

A non date with Brooke. I can do that. I haven't done it in a really long time. Not since... Well let's not go there. I need to focus on not messing this up. I was in it to score it, but now just talking to her I'm not sure if I want to put her with the others on my belt.

She didn't seem like them. She never latched onto me that day I bumped into her at the cafe. She's got attitude and a lot of it and I like that.

I get back to my dorm to change for this non date. I shower quickly and change into a dark blue button up shirt with a pair of light brown trousers. I sprayed myself a little and I was ready.

"Yo Luke" the dorm room door opened and Nathan walked in with his next conquest hanging off his arm "I was going to call you, but anyway I need the room dude"

I nod an okay and grab my keys off the cabinet by my bed "I'm heading out now anyway"

"Oh you going out with that Natalie again?"

I shake my head and check the time. Brooke should be here in a few minutes. Nathan walks in the room and the girl throws herself on the bed trying to look all sexy for him. She didn't. She looked cheap.

There was a few knocks at the door. I turn and see Brooke peering into the room. Her eyes travelled to the girl on the bed and then to Nathan and I and realisation flashed over her face. Her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink "Oh god I'm sorry" the panic in her voice was cute "I'll eh go" she turned around and disappeared from the door way.

I turned to Nathan who smiled and gave a thumbs up. I roll my eyes and go after her. She was just about to leave the floor before I got to her "Hey wait" I reached out and grabbed her shoulder turning her to me "you ready to go?"

She just stared up at me and then she looked pass me "that isn't or wasn't what you think"

"What you and Nathan do is totally your business not mine" she goes to turn around again, but I stop her.

"Hey where you going?"

"To slap my self awake" she mutters looking back up at me "sorry I walked in like that though"

"You didn't walk in on anything Brooke. That was Nathan's hook up. Me and you aren't like that" she stood there and searched my eyes for the truth. I reach out and place my hands on each shoulder "let's go catch that film" she doesn't say anything else. She just nods and we head out to my car.

"That was really epic" I boast as we leave the theatre "wasn't it epic?"

"Nah it was. The best one I think. Well actually I like the one when they steal the safe too, but nah that was amazing" he comments smiling and this smile lit up her eyes making me smile.

"You hungry?" I ask. It was almost half 7 and my stomach was rumbling and growling at me to feed it. Brooke nods and takes my hand.

"Food trucks are the best" she pulls at my hand and drags me across the road to the food truck she had spotted.

"Mexican?" she nods scanning the menu, but I had a feeling she already knew what she wanted.

We moved along in the line. Brooke told me about her sister and how close they were and I told her about My Ma and how I have a little sister. It was nice actually speak with another person who was female and wasn't trying to climb into my bed. I guess I just got used to the girls climbing into my bed that I never actually tried having a conversation with them.

"What can I get ya?" a youngish girl asks. Brooke breaks our eye contact and smiles at the girl.

"I'll have a taco with cheese and lettuce and extra chilli sauce with a bottle of water please" she orders then glances over to me.

"I'll have the same, but no chilli sauce" the girl nods and we stand to the side as we wait for out order "so this was nice just hanging out. It's been along time since I've done that with a girl"

Our eyes made contact again and then she nods and breaks that contact "actually me too" she admits playing with the bracelet on her wrist "who knew Lucas could be such a good guy?" she changed her mood quickly and smiled up at me.

I chuckle and look to the ground "maybe we can do this again sometime?" I didn't want to push it, but I enjoyed her company. I enjoyed hanging out with just me and her. It was nice and it felt normal. I felt normal again.

"Here is your order" we turned around and collected the tray from the lady, we thank her then walk away. I guide Brooke to a table and we sit down and dig into our meal.

She hadn't answered my question, but we sat in silence. A comfortable silence as we ate. I watched as she slowly picked at her taco and gulped at her water. Once she had finished her eyes met mine.

"Lucas?"

"Hmm?"

"You're giving me a look" she says kinking her eye brow up. She looked cute doing it.

"Sorry I was just... This is nice that's all" she nods agreeing with me sipping the last of her water. Once we had both finished Brooke picked up the tray of trash and headed over to the trash can. She emptied the tray and placed it in the holder and head back over to me.

We headed back to my car and I drove us back to campus. The whole journey Brooke watched out the window at the night lights we passed. The question of doing this again floated around my mind and yet she still hasn't answered. Would she answer? Did she want to do it again? I hope she did, but again I didn't want to push it.

I parked up in my usual spot and we both got out. We headed back to the building and climbed the stairs. She told me she was excited for Christmas break because she was going back home and she missed her sister and Mom. Her eyes lit up whenever she would talk about her family. It was nice to see how much they meant to her.

We walked pass my floor and I walked her up the next douche I'd stairs to her corridor. I opened the door for her and we headed down the hall to her dorm room. The door was open and I saw that blind chick sitting on her bed with Jake. They were talking and laughing. It looked sweet, but Jake has always been the boyfriend type. His always been the cute type.

Both their eyes turned to Brooke and I as we stood outside the door. I could see the Blonds eyes connect with Brooke's like they were having a conversation with their expressions. Jake just gave me a nod and I nod back.

"So this is me" Brooke finally says turning back to facing me "thank you for today Lucas. It was nice"

"No worries Brooke. It was nice to hang out with someone other than the hump and dump thing. It can get old sometimes" she smiled and nodded like she understood me "so I better head off" I lean in and kiss her lightly on the cheek then I turn away to start heading back.

"Wait Lucas" she called out. I stop down the hall and turn back to face her. Here eyes connected to mine instantly and I wasn't sure what this feeling is that I'm feeling, but it was starting to freak me out. She parted her lips and then took a step towards me "Yes I'll like to do this again" she says answering my earlier question. Relief washed over my features and my lips curled into a smile. She stopped in front of me and leaned up and kissed my cheek "good night Luke"

"Good night Pretty Girl" and then she was walking back to her dorm room and I watched she entered and the door closed behind her.

Damn it. I'm in trouble.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love you guys loads xoxo**


	7. Brooke 4

**Hey guy... I will continue to post every day because I'm trying to get back to my regular updates so you guys have something to read from me.**

 **I love you guys so much for sticking by me and my absenence. You guys ahve no idea how much you help me daily so thank you.**

 **Anyway ENJOY!**

When I got back to my dorm room Peyton and Jake were making out. I debated whether or not to take a walk, but then when I saw clothes flying off I knew yep I needed to take a walk. I grab my room key again and head out shutting the door behind me. It was pretty late so instead I say on the steps just outside the corridor and thought about what a wonderful evening Lucas and I tonight.

It had been the first time that I enjoyed myself properly since Mr Wrong for me. It had been the first time I could relax around a guy and not worry that they'll turn on me and it was the first time I felt safe. I actually felt safe with him and it scared me of course it did. He isn't my boyfriend so I shouldn't be feeling safe with him, his the notorious playboy and that won't change.

I agreed to hang out with him again because I had fun tonight. It was nice and the evening weather was nice and his company was nice.

I looked at my phone clock and saw I had been sitting out here for half hour so I decide to go back and maybe just lie in my bed with my laptop and headphones and not concentrate on my room mate fucking Lucas's friend. I stand up when my phone rings. It was Mom.

"Mom hi" I greet with a smile on my face

"Hi honey just checking in" she replies and I could hear some shuffling in the back ground so I was guessing she was cleaning the kitchen again.

Mom has always been a neat freak. When El and I were younger we had to make sure our rooms were clean, that we remained clean and that we showered or bathed every morning and night just to stay clean. Don't get me wrong it's good that she did that because I also like to be clean, but when your younger it's a drag.

"Oh I'm fine Mom, just got back from the movies with a friend and my room mate is well she's doing things in the room right now so I'm just wondering in the corridor" Mom laughs and that made me smile. I missed her laugh.

"Oh I remember those days" she says talking about when she went to college "how are you finding school sweetie?"

"Yeah I'm liking it, I like my classes and my teachers are nice too" I answer walking back and forth in the hall.

"Ellison said you've met some friends"

"Yeah me and my roommate have become fast friends and we met two other girls that seem nice too"

"Nice? Like Tegan nice or Chloe nice?" it was the same tone Ellison gave me when she asked. It was the worry tone.

"Tegan nice" I answer "I know that tone Mom. Your worried, but don't be I'm fine"

"And you promise you won't relapse because I can't lose you again Brooke" I could tell she was holding back her tears and I felt extra bad that it was because she was worried for me. I couldn't do it again. Not to El and Mom. They went through hell the last time it happened and it almost broke Mom and I'll be dammed if I let someone break me that bad again that I result in what happened the last time.

"I promise Mom. I won't do that to you or El again" and that promise I meant.

"Okay darling and you're okay for money down there because I can send you some if you need"

"I'm okay thanks Mom, Papa left me money. I've worked out my expenses" when my granddad died he left me quite a bit of money and I kept it for emergencies I might need. I didn't wanna rely on anyone. I was a grown up now and I wanted to act like one.

"Oh you really are all grown up" she gushes

"Mom your being all mushy" I smile at it because I miss her and El so much.

"Okay I'm going to go before I cry again. I miss you baby girl and I love you and your coming back for Christmas break yes?"

"Of course. I miss you guys way to much not too"

"Okay and we are going to Nana's for Christmas all the way til new year" I won't protest against it because I love going to Nana's and seeing all the family, but I knew why we were really going because Mom didn't want me being back home in our town the whole winter break in case I bump into Mr Wrong for me or Chloe or anyone else that ruined me.

"Okay Mom. Well I love you and I'll see you in a few months. Bye" and then we both hang up.

I get my emotions in check before I head through the door to our corridor and back to my door room. When I unlock the door and push it open slowly I peer my head in first and see Peyton and Jake sitting up in her bed. Thank god they had finished.

I walk in and shut the door behind me. Peyton eyes connected to mine and I knew she wanted details about Lucas and I and about tonight, but I was tired and it was late so I go into the shower and take one then get into my cheer shorts and a tank top and crawl into bed.

"If Jake is staying the night can you at least be quiet so I can sleep" I utter turning to face the wall and snuffling into my pillow drifting off to dream land.

I woke the next morning and bounced out of bed. I took a shower got dressed and braided my hair to the side and put on very light amount of makeup. I looked to Peyton's bed and it was empty. No Jake. No Peyton. I give it a shrug and then my phone beeps.

 **Peyton: Gone out with Jake, but I want details so meet the girls and I at our spot in the cafe at 3 x**

 **Me: Okay fine not much to tell, but I'll see you girls there x**

 **Peyton: Great x**

I place my phone back on my desk and put on my sister bracelet El had gotten me for my last birthday and I was ready for the day. There was a sudden knock at my room door so I stand up and put my wedged heels on and open the door. Lucas was stood there smiling back at me.

"Lucas... Erm hi" his blue eyes lit up as they looked at me and his lips curled into another smile.

"Hey, Jake messaged and said you were here and awake and alone since Peyton and he went for breakfast so I was wondering if you wanted to take me up on the whole hanging out thing again today" he seemed nervous. It was cute.

"Sure" it was nice hanging out with him last night and I'm sure the more we hang out the better our friendship will get.

"Really?"

I nod "why you so surprised? I said we could hang out again"

"Yeah I know, but I didn't think you'd agree so quickly" I laugh and shake my head.

"Let me just grab my bag and get a jacket. Come in" I walk back into my room Lucas following behind me. I pack my bag up with my phone, keys, makeup in case I need a touch up. I sling the bag on my shoulder and grab my jacket from my bed and turn around to see Lucas looking at the picture I had on my side of the room.

"You were a Cheerleader?" I don't have a picture of me and the squad it's just a picture of Ellison and I after one of the competitions.

"Yeah from freshmen year to senior year" and I enjoyed it. Every year. Every dance. Every competition until Mr Wrong and Chloe ruined it along with my life.

"You look hot in a cheer uniform" I blush and smile. He turns and glances at me his lips curling into another smile "why didn't you get a cheer scholarship?"

"I quit the team after our last competition"

"Why? You seemed to have loved it"

He turns his whole body to face me "some bad stuff happened and I couldn't handle everything anymore. It all got too much for me"

"That seems like hell"

I nod "it was, but that Luke is for another time" I didn't trust him enough to elaborate on my toxic life before moving out here "let's go" Lucas doesn't push the subject he let's it go and we head down to his car "so where are we going exactly?"

He turns to me and shrugs his shoulders taking his keys from his jeans pockets and presses a button to unlock the doors. I get in and clip my seat belt in, Lucas does the same "I thought maybe you'd like to pick, we could go for a drive, bowling, open air cinema, skating? Anywhere you like"

I turn to face him and my lips curl into a smile "the zoo please. I just love the zoo" Lucas doesn't is agree he nods and puts the cat into drive and then we are off.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love you guys millions Roch xoxo**


	8. Lucas 4

**Hey Guys... So im back with another chapter for ya'll. I'm so glad and very happy that you guys are loving this story. I love writing it for you all.**

 **tbibbs65 – I know you want Naley and Jeyton more in the story and I'm sorry I havent put much of them in it, but i will try. It's hard when its in both Brooke's and Lucas's points of views, but I'll try okay.**

 **Anyway ENJOY!**

"Elephants first?" she says looking at the leaflet one of the girls had given us when we entered "then the monkeys" her eyes lit up as she read all the animals off the leaflet and looked around.

"How about we just go with the order of the map?" I suggest making it easier of what we were going to do.

She looked down at the map and her eyes scanned over all the animals and what order it went in.

I could tell she was trying to figure out if that's the order she would he happy with or if she was going to just totally disregard everything I had just said. Her eyes meet mine again and her lips curled into a smile.

"Okay we'll go by the map. I'm just so glad we came. I love the zoo" she slides her hand down my arm until our hands connect and she entwined our fingers and pulls at my hand "now let's go see some animals" I nod and we head further into the zoo.

We had been at the zoo for almost two hours and Brooke's eye have lit up at every animal we have come across. We have been to see the monkey show and to feed the penguin's which she loved to do too. It was nice again being with Brooke this way. Having her smile and being all excited.

"You hungry yet Pretty Girl?"

She stops at the monkey exhibit and turns to face me "take a selfie with me?" she doesn't answer my question, but I nod and step close to her. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her closer to me. She holds the camera up and we both smile and she snaps the picture. All day I've been wanting to be close to her. Able to hold her. The tingling feeling I got just now and when she held my hand earlier felt nice. I haven't felt that since well. Since freshman year of high school.

"Oh shit" I look up to Brooke as she looked at the time.

"You okay?"

"I was meant to meet the girls" she says and I felt a little disappointed that our time together was about to end. I didn't show it of course I gave her a small smile.

"We can head back that's not a problem"

She shakes her head and my heart fluttered. I was in deep shit with these feelings "I'll text them, I'm sure they won't mind" I just give a nod as she types at her phone "and yes Lucas to answer your question I'm very hungry"

I smile at that and so does she. We go get some food and talk a little more before heading back to see some more animals. A few more hours had passed and we had walked around the whole exhibit and now we were heading back to my car. It wasn't late, but we head back to campus anyway. I didn't want to push my time with Brooke. It was nice don't get me wrong, but over stepping is a boundary I don't want to cross with her.

We get back to campus and we walk to our dorm building. I walk Brooke up to her room like I did last time. She fiddled with the door and then pushed it open. Peyton, Rachel and Haley were all sitting there talking. They all look up when Brooke pushes the door open. Brooke takes a glance at the three girls and then turns back to me. Her eyes glance over my face her pretty brown eyes full of happiness from the days events.

"Thank you for today Luke" her lips turned into a cute smile and she places her hands in her trousers pockets.

"I had fun today Brooke" she nods rocking on her heels then looking to the floor "I er... I"

"Yeah Luke we could do this again" she says looking from the girls then back to me "text me okay"

I nod and flash her a smile. I step closer to her as she looked up at me her eyes meeting mine. I want to kiss her. I have since I saw her sitting under that tree. I want nothing more than to just hold her in my arms and to make her smile all the time like she did today. I reach out and stroke the side of her face cupping her cheek. Even though I want to kiss her right now so bad. I don't want to push her still. So I kiss the side of her mouth and let my lips linger for a moment before pulling back and looking into her eyes.

She really is beautiful and I haven't felt like this for a really long time. It feels right being this close to her. It feels more than just a sexual thing between us. I haven't looked at any other girl the way I did... Well still not sharing that story yet.

"Have a nice night Pretty Girl" I then let her cheek go and step back. I hear her let out a sigh or a breathe that I didn't even realise she was holding and I don't think she realised it either. I wave bye to the girls and then head back down the hall.

I'm falling... And I'm falling hard for a girl that isn't even mine.

"So Brooke huh?" Jake questions as I slouch on my bed "Peyton said you guys spent today together too"

"Yeah" I nod and check my phone, but nothing from her "were just hanging out"

"Without sex?" I glanced at Nathan as he paused the video game he was playing "Jake filled me in"

"Of course he did" I roll my eyes "yes without sex"

"I didn't realise you could actually do that without you know"

"Nathan it's really common for a guy and girl to hang out without ripping each other's clothes off" I state kicking my shoes off "Brooke is different"

"Different how?" Jake asks

I had to think of my answer to that question. I didn't know how to answer. I've been with many girls after what happened back home. It was fun, but Brooke... She isn't like any other girl. She's special.

"I haven't felt anything like this since I've come here and now... She hasn't fallen at my feet or begged me to fuck her until she screamed my name. She hasn't given me a pair of her undies or snuck into my car naked. Guys Brooke is special and I think I like her"

"There's nothing wrong with liking her Luke" Jake says assuring me that it wasn't crazy.

We all fell into a silence and I was just thinking about Brooke and how much fun it is being around her. She's so bubbly and funny and very cute. In some ways I was so happy she wasn't like the girls I sleep with straight away.

"I slept with Haley last night" Nathan blurts out ending the silence.

Jake and I turn to Nathan wide eyed "Brooke's friend Haley?" Nathan nods "Oh wow and you said you wouldn't go there"

"Yeah, but I saw her at the bar and we started drinking together and then I kissed her and bam we are in bed together"

"So let me get this straight each one of us are either dating, sleeping or spending time with Brooke and her friends" Jake and Nathan nodded "so what happens now?"

"Well Haley hasn't messaged me since I snuck out of her room this morning"

"Well do toy blame her. All through high school you never spoke to her and you've banged nearly every girl on this campus since we've been here. The girl probably just thinks she's one of your side pieces or whatever you call them" Jake says and Nathan hangs his head.

"Yeah maybe your right man" he admits.

"Well has she got your number?" I ask trying to boost Nathan's spirit. Nathan nods.

"I left it on a note stuck to her mirror" he says "and I think... I think maybe I like her"

"You think?" he nods "how would you possibly know that dude. You slept with her already"

"And like you said dude it was different. She is different. I didn't bring her back here guys and we all know that is my rule"

It was. Nathan had only one rule and that was to never go to a girls room because they can become clingy and beg you to stay, but if he brought a girl back here then it's a hump and see ya later chicka. That went for the three of us and now things are changing.

"Well I just dropped Brooke off at her dorm room and the girls were there" I tell him "maybe go see her or something"

"Nathan doesn't go and chase the female Luke. The female chases Nathan"

"Why are you talking in 3rd person?" Jake questions with a raised eye brow "anyway I'm heading out. I have a paper to write. Later guys" Nathan and in wave Jake out.

"Just go talk to her Nate, who knows she might actually like you back" I suggest. Nathan glances at me for a moment and then at his phone like he was hoping she would have texted him by now, but she hasn't. He then looks to the door and stands to his feet "I'm sure Nathan Lee can get the girl this time" he doesn't anything else he nods and leaves the room.

If only I was brave enough to tell Brooke how I truly feel about her.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all Roch xoxo**


	9. Brooke 5

**Hey Guys, I'm so sorry that I never updated Tuesday night... I done a 12 hour shift at work then was so tired when I got home. I crashed, but as a repayment I'm going to update two chapters for you today. Just finished this medication homework I had to do for work so thought id update quickly before i drag myself up to my room to bed. My eyes are hurting and burning, but I love you guys so i had to do this for you before I pass out in bed.**

 **Anyway that is enough of me moaning lol.**

 **So for the ones that are reviewing that they would like more Naley and Jeyton... I am trying. I'm doing my best since this is in both points of views from Brucas. There will be more group scenes since I know some of you are asking for that too.**

 **Thank you all for reading a reviewing and i love you guys and I will keep telling you that.**

 **Oh and quick question... How many of you miss watching OTH nowadays because I know I really do.**

 **Anyway ENJOY!**

"So tell us everything" Peyton says pulling me to my bed and dragging me down to sit beside her. Rachel and Haley sat cross legged on her bed opposite us "have you been spending all this time with Lucas?"

I tried to fight it, but a small smile formed on my lips and Peyton squealed in delight like she knew everything already "Peyt you might want to calm down a little, Lucas and I are just friends. It's nice, but that's all it is"

The girls looked between each other and I could tell they didn't believe me. I rolled my eyes and sighed "guys seriously Luke and I are just hanging out. Enjoying the others company that's all. I didn't think I would like him, but I do. He took me to the zoo today and it was so much fun. We got to feed the penguins and we took pictures and it was just perfect" I then came back to reality "but we are just friends"

"And you're just hanging out?" Rachel questions and I nod. She shares a look with the others again and I roll my eyes at them still not believing me, but this time they didn't push it "okay then case closed for now" I nodded a thank you and was glad they stopped pushing.

We stayed in silence for a little bit before Haley stopped squirming beside Rachel and sighed getting four attention "I slept with Nathan last night"

"I knew you went off somewhere you little slut" Rachel smiled "Nathan Lee wow Hales good going"

"Yeah it was really good and everything, bur his Nathan Lee girls and I'm now a number on his bed post... Well technically his a number on my bed post, but nonetheless it meant nothing to him"

"How do you know that... Did he say that when he left?" Haley shook her head "but I haven't heard from him and I thought if they were interested they called afterwards"

"Wait Hales was it his number left on the mirror in our room?" Haley looked up at Rachel in confusion "there was a note attached to the mirror with a number on it, I found it earlier when I came by to get changed. Did you not see it?"

"Well no I was mopping that he didn't call me. I literally showered got dressed and left. Damn it"

"Well maybe he'll..." I got cut short when there was a faint knock at the dorm room door. I looked to the girls and shrugged getting up to open the door. I swung it open and to my surprise I see Nathan standing there with his hands in his jacket pockets "Nathan hi"

"Hi Brooke, Luke said Haley was here and I wanted to just talk with her. Is she still here?" I turned around and looked at the girls. Rachel was saying something to Haley and then she stood up and walked over to the door "Hi Haley can I... Can we talk?"

"I don't think I've heard Nathan sound so... So... Nervous before" Rachel comments when I plonk back down next to Peyton.

"Maybe he realises how awesome Haley really is" Peyton states as we watch them talk by the door and then Haley turns to us

"Girls I'm gonna go with Nathan to talk some more. Talk later" we all nod and wave her off. The door closes.

Shortly after Haley left Rachel got a text and went to call her Mom and she left and then Peyton and I talked for a little longer before we both went to bed too.

The next morning and I needed to get this fashion magazine project that I was assigned done. Peyton had left a note saying she and Jake went out for breakfast and to call her if I want her to bring me something back. I don't, so I don't message her I just get started on my project.

I was an hour into it when my phone buzzed next to me on my bed.

 **Lucas: Hey Pretty Girl**

 **Me: Hi you**

 **Lucas: so I'm bored and need entertaining ;)**

 **Me: haven't you got a go to girl you can call. Natalie maybe?**

 **Lucas: Yeah I could, but I prefer talking with you.**

Those made my cheeks flush a light pink. It was nice to know Lucas liked my company. I wasn't going to overthink this.

 **Me: oh is someone getting attached already? (;**

 **Lucas: is it a crime to enjoy your company Brooke?**

 **Me: Of course not, but you're the playboy of the campus and we haven't even been in the semester that long. Reputations are what make you known.**

 **Lucas: That's true, but the last couple days with you have been nice. I forgot how normal it is hanging out with a girl without having her in my bed at the end of the night.**

Could I really be changing Lucas Scott the playboy of the campus and apparently his home town according to Rachel? Could that actually be what's going on here without me knowing?

 **Me: I must admit hanging out with you has been nice. Your not so bad Scott (:**

 **Lucas: Neither is you Davis. Yes I got Natalie to tell me your full name.**

Maybe not. Maybe he and Natalie are still sleeping together. I can't be mad. He isn't my boyfriend. We are just friends. Friends with nothing else attached.

 **Me: okay well I need to get back to my project.**

 **Lucas: What just happened? Are you mad at me?**

I stared at his message and sighed. I can't be jealous can I? It is not fair to him if I was mad. I can't be mad not for this. When I didn't reply another text message came through for Lucas.

 **Lucas: I didn't mean to upset you Pretty Girl. I'm sorry.**

I sigh again and hovering my fingers over the keypad, but I didn't know what to say. I was mad, but I shouldn't be. I don't have that right. Another message comes through.

 **Lucas: I miss your company ):**

That made me smile and the mad disappeared so I type a message back and press send.

 **Me: Sorry was just finishing something up. I'm not upset Luke and aww that's sweet. You only saw me yesterday you can't be having withdrawal yet (;**

 **Lucas: yes I can and I am. Your company seems to be addictive Pretty Girl.**

 **Me: I'm sure you can survive the rest of the day Blue eyes**

 **Lucas: Maybe ;)**

 **Me: Good now can I get back to my project please?**

 **Lucas: one quick question?**

 **Me: shoot...**

 **Lucas: do you have Facebook because I can't find you?**

I did have it. I used to be addicted to all social media right down to twitter, but I got rid of everything instructed by my Councillor. I mean I still have accounts on all of them, but I deleted every app and logged out.

 **Me: not anymore sorry. I'll talk to you later okay.**

 **Lucas: okay Pretty Girl. Try not to work so hard and don't frown you have a pretty forehead.**

I smiled at that and placed my phone face down on my bed and then my eyes caught sight of my laptop at the end of my bed. I haven't been on Facebook for almost 5 months. I lean up and grab it setting it on my lap and loading it up. Once it was powered up I git Facebook up and logged in.

I had 25 notifications and 9 messages. I clicked through my notifications and then went through my messages. 3 from Chloe. 2 were from Kelsie who was my other close friend from the cheer squad and then there was 4 messages from Mr Wrong For Me.

I clicked on Chloe's messages first.

 _ **I haven't seen you around lately Brooke and I'm worried. I'm so sorry for what we did. What I did. I didn't mean for it to get out of hand. My Mom has been busting my balls after your Mom told her. I really am sorry Brooke.**_

That one was sent May 8th 2016 four month's after it all started. This message was when I was in rehab getting better.

 _ **So you haven't replied to any of my messages and I don't blame you, but I really am sorry Brooke. You were my bestfriend and I treated you like the worst. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to do what I did. What we did. It wasn't meant to be like that.**_

 _ **Please answer me.**_

That message was sent on the 15th of May 2016.

I didn't feel like replying or forgiving her for what she and Mr wrong put me through. They made my life hell for nothing. It was spiteful and malicious. I went through hell for months and my family had to see me go through it. There is nothing she can say that will make me forgive her. Not now. Not ever.

I then go to Mr Wrongs messages and brace myself for what he could possibly say that will make this better. Make what he did to me fade into the past. Half of me wishes I didn't log on because my mind goes back 9 months ago when everything started that ruined my senior year of high school.

 _ **Brooke darling it's like you've disappeared from the earth. No-one knows where you've gone and I know it's all my fault and I'm sorry about the picture and what Chloe and I did to you was even worse and I really am sorry. Please just come back to me.**_

Was he kidding the prick? He sent that a few days after my Mom admitted me into rehab and I had just gone. Vanished from everyone. I click on the last message skipping the others.

 _ **I'm actually really worried now. You've quit the squad by email to the principle and graduated early. Chloe and I didn't realise it hit that bad. I know what everyone is saying, but baby ignore them. You're not what they're saying. I know it's my fault baby girl. It wasn't meant to be like this Brooke. Your Mom or sister won't tell me anything. Please don't say you've gone and done something stupid. Please just message me back. Please baby.**_

Well I went done something stupid, but lucky for me Mom came home earlier than she was meant to and found me just in time for the doctors to pump my stomach and fill me with fluids. I felt guilty for weeks and my Mom admitted me to rehab from the hospital.

I don't answer any of the messages, but I decide to keep my Facebook app on my computer and download it again on my phone. I needed to come back into the real world and stop worrying about the old one I escaped from.

I log out of the computer Facebook and sign in on my phone. I place my phone facing down on my bed and get back to my project. I got a few friend requests from Peyton, Haley and Rachel and then Jake and Nathan too and then finally Lucas added me I accepted then my phone buzzed.

 **Lucas: I thought you didn't have Facebook**

I smiled to myself and picked my phone up to reply.

 **Me: I've always has it, I just deleted it a while ago, but just got it back.**

 **Lucas: Well your added now so that's all good. Anyway go back to your project and I'll talk to you later kay.**

 **Me: Okay Pretty Boy (;**

 **Lucas: 3**

I smile to myself again and get a back to my project. Four hours later and I was finally finished. I saved what I needed on my laptop and shut it down and placed it on the desk at the end of my bed. I swing my legs off the bed and lean my back against the wall behind me. My phone buzzed.

 **Ellison: You downloaded Facebook again? Are you sure that's a good idea Cookie? Xxx**

Cookie... I haven't heard her call me that in years. She couldn't say Brooke when she was younger and ended up calling me Cookie instead and it stuck sometimes. It was sweet that she cared enough to message me, but I didn't need the third degree.

 **Me: Everything is okay El. I promise. I have a treat for you though. Go on my Facebook and search Lucas Scott xxx**

 **Ellison: Possible boyfriend? Xxx**

 **Me: Nope just a friend, but his hot no? Xxx**

It took her longer to reply, I imagine she was doing what I said. Lucas is hot and as my friend that's the best compliment he will get from me. And then my phone buzzed again.

 **Ellison: What a total hottie. Tegan said to jump his bones lol xxx**

I laughed and shook my head. Typical Tegan. She was always the out spoken one. Ellison was more tamed like that.

 **Me: Tell T I said no and yes he is hot. We've been hanging out xxx**

 **Ellison: Seriously. I'd jump his bones Brooke xxx**

 **Me: Is that you or Tegan speaking? Xxx**

 **Ellison: Tegan. Hi Brooke xxx**

 **Me: Hey T. Anyway guys I need to head out. I'll see you Christmas break T? Xxx**

 **Ellison: Of course. Mom and Dad are away again this year. Guess who's staying with you guys... Me! Xxx**

 **Me: Cool. See you guys then. Love you both xxx**

 **Ellison: We love you too Brooke xxx**

I smile at the last message and place my phone in my pocket. I stand to my feet and check the time. 7:00 it wasn't late so I grab my keys and bag from the dresser and head down a floor. I open the corridor door and head down the hall and knock on the door three times.

The door swings open and there stood Lucas. He stared back at me and smiled "hi" I barely say not really knowing why I came down here for. He looked surprised to see, but then a smile formed on his lips "I'm sorry I shouldn't have just turned up like this"

"Don't worry about it; I was just playing video games anyway. Nathan is out with Haley again" he waves it off "did you want to come in or go out?"

"What game you playing?" I ask with my hands stuffed in my back pockets of my jeans.

"Just a zombie game. Playing with a bunch of people online from campus. I'm in class with most of them"

"Cool can I come play with you guys?" Lucas nods and steps out the way letting game walk in shutting the door behind us.

"You play?"

"I used to" we sit down on his bed and he hands me a controller and submits me to join in. He hands me a headphone set and tells everyone that I've been added into the game.

And we were off. I was ready to kick some ass.

 **Let me know what you think...**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all Roch xoxo**


	10. Lucas 5

**Bonus Chapter as a sorry for missing out a day... Love you all. Oh and don't forget you can always ask me questions or give me suggestions... I'm always open minded... Just private message me (:**

 **Love to you all... ENJOY!**

"No Cameron follows me. Zombie, Cameron cover me" Brooke calls into her headphones. We were still playing the zombie game past 10. She seemed to be enjoying herself and she was surprisingly good "Yes! Fred good aim" and she was killing me.

"Dean go the other way. We have to take down the group" I say into my headphone pressing at the controller "Kieran shoot her"

"But she's cute" he whines and by her I meant Brooke. Brooke turns to face me and flashes a smirk my way.

"And now she's smirking you idiot. Just shoot her" Brooke laughs turns round in the game and shoots Kieran right in the head "you're such a idiot Kieran , now your dead" Brooke laughs some more and gives me a cheeky wink "anyone else shoots Brooke as soon as you see her you got it" I got a bunch of yes Lucas from the guys and another wink from Brooke.

"And whoever doesn't shoot me gets a beer from me Monday night" she says into the game.

And guess who won that game. I sigh and throw my controller to the ground with an eye roll "playing dirty gets you everywhere it seems"

"Of course it does Luke" she says with a smile taking her head phones off and placing the controller to the ground and crossing her legs making herself comfortable "but I'm the one that's going to be out of pocket paying for their beers"

"I can't believe you actually said that" I say flopping back on my back and raise my arms putting those behind my head and looking up at the ceiling "I didn't know you were that good"

"You sound jealous like, it's not a good fit for you" she utters "and well you shouldn't judge a book by its cover aye"

"I'm not jealous Brooke" lie. Of course I'm jealous. She's going out Monday to buy a bunch of guys beers. I don't like to think of that "how did you learn to play like that?"

"My ex boyfriend was obsessed with video games the first year we started dating. I used to watch him and then one day he finally decided to teach me and I got better" she answers and I can see the sadness evident in her eyes when she talks about him. She doesn't like it "and then when I got too good and he started to lose he got embarrassed so he banned me from playing with him again or with anyone else in the game"

"He sounds like a douche" she glances at me and our eyes meet for a spilt second before she looked back down at my sheet on my bed.

"Yeah... He was" she nods "and that was only the beginning"

"Want to talk about it?" I ask not wanting to push her on the subject. I didn't want to push her away.

She shakes her head slowly and her eyes filled with tears as she looked down at me. I sit up and shift my body so I sit next to her. I pull her into a hug and she melts against my body. This felt nice. It felt right. I moved my legs so she was sitting in between them. I turned her around and she pressed her back against my chest as I held her. She smelt of vanilla and her hair smelled of apples. I haven't held a girl like this in so long. I've missed it.

Then I felt back to her ex boyfriend and the stories behind the reason why he is or was a douche. Maybe if I opened up to her, she'll open up to me. So I close my eyes as she snuggles into me and decide to tell her a story of my own.

"When I was a freshman I was friends with this girl Isabella and we slowly became best friends and did everything together and then the year before senior year she declared that she was in love with me and I was so happy because I loved her too" I tell her. Brooke nestles into my chest and runs circles with her finger on my hand "then senior year Isabella went to a party and I couldn't go. I had to babysit my little sister and she was so mad at me because it was senior year and the biggest party of the year"

"Lucas you don't have to share this with me" she says looking up at me.

But I carry on anyways "she was so mad and I tried calling her, but she never answered and then a few days after she became distant and never called me back and I thought she was still mad, but she wasn't. One night before winter break she came to me crying and I was so worried I begged her to tell me what was wrong" tears filled my eyes as I tell Brooke my heart-breaking story "she confessed that she got really drunk and slept with one of my team mates from the basketball team I was on I went mad and threw her out my house and told her I wanted nothing more to do with her. I loved her so much and she broke my heart"

"I'm so sorry Lucas" she turns in my arms and leans forward oh her knees and wraps her arms around my neck pulling me into her.

I pulled back and she straddled me as I finished my story "after a few days I started to feel numb and stupid for letting her get that close to be able to break me, so I started drinking and partying and sleeping around. Isabella begged me to forgive her, but I didn't. I cut her off completely and the guy who she slept with had a girlfriend and she made Isabella's life miserable and I did nothing to help her because I was hooked on drugs so I was high and drunk all the time, at school at home so I didn't care about anything. Even Lily got scared of me" tears streamed down my cheeks like it only happened yesterday.

"What happened to Isabella?" she questions wiping my tears away with her fingers.

"She couldn't take it anymore so she took a razor and slit both her wrists in a hot bath and bled to death" I hiccup at the end and burst into tears just like I did when my Mom sat me down and told me what had happened "her little sister found her when she came home from Christmas shopping. Rosie had to be admitted into a metal hospital after that. Her families life changed for the worst, one daughter dead and the other in a metal hospital and it was all my fault, if only I helped her or forgiven her like she asked"

She pulls me into her and moved her body closer to mine "it's not your fault Luke. She broke your heart and you became ill with it"

"I should have stopped the bullying, but I didn't care. I was so hurt and humiliated that she could do that to me after everything and I was drunk all the time. I didn't care about anything and then Mom sat me down and told me what had happened. In the summer I went to rehab to stop with the drugs and drinking and Lily started to like me again and I was the brother she had once known and the son my Ma raised"

"But the sleeping around carried on? And you drink at parties now too"

"The drinking isn't as bad as it was back then I know when you stop now and as for the girls that didn't have to stop. The sex got me to forget those bad things but I don't do that anymore. The sleeping around has stopped"

"Since when?"

"Since we've started spending time together" she looked away from me and started to play with the bracelet on her wrist. She was nervous.

"Lucas I don't know what I'm meant to do with that"

I smile at her and kiss her cheek resulting in her looking up at me "you don't have to do anything Pretty Girl just hang out with me that's all"

She leaned forward and kissed my cheek her lips lingering for a moment and then she whispered "I can do that"

For another hour or so Brooke laid back against my chest and we talked about everything and anything other than the sadness of her past, but I can wait. I'm just glad I got to tell her mine first.

The next morning I blinked my eyes open waiting for my sight to adjust. I look down and see Brooke snuggled up to me. My cover was covering us and she looked so peaceful lying there. I didn't move because I didn't want to wake her up.

I closed my eyes again and pulled her closer to me. It felt nice falling asleep with someone like this again. I missed Isabella for months after she died. It was okay sleeping with all those girls I mean, but this felt right. Brooke felt like home, she felt like my safe haven.

I felt Brooke stir a couple hours later so I open my eyes and glance at the clock. It was almost noon, but I still didn't want to wake her up. She looked so beautiful.

I shift our bodies together so I was lying down and she was cuddled next to me with her leg over mine and her hand laying on my chest. I kiss the top of her head and then her eyes blinked open. She smiled at me revealing her cute dimples.

"Hi" her voice was hoarse which made her voice super hot.

"Morning butterfly" she lifted her head a little and glanced up at the clock on the wall.

"It's the afternoon" she laughed "oops I stayed the night here with you" I nod and she giggled again "and our clothes are still on. You didn't get into my knickers Scott?" I shake my head and look at her all confused "have you ever done that before?"

"Done what?"

"Slept in a bed with another girl and not fuck her"

"Only with Isabella and of course Lil" she leans up and straddles me. I must say I do like this position she has come to do. She smiles down at me and I think she's warming up to me now. Maybe she'll even start to like me "Brooke..."

"Hmm?" she hums biting down on her bottom lip.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing" she shrugs her shoulders and traced the side of my face with her finger "but Lucas I think I..." before she could finish what she was going to say the door to the room swings open. Her head snapped round and her eyes went wide as Nathan and Jake who were standing there with smirks and smiles on their faces. Brooke jumps off me and stands to her feet.

"Oh sorry we didn't realise..." Jake says all embarrassed his cheeks turning red.

"No you stay, I was heading out anyway. Last night was great Lucas and rain check on that lunch you promised me?"

"But I never asked you to lunch"

She smiled and slides her feet into her shoes and grabs her Jacket from the chair by my desk "you didn't have to ask Luke, I know you want me" she gives me a wink and a smirk "So rain check?"

I look between Nathan and Jake and then back to Brooke "tomorrow?"

"Sure, text me. Bye guys" she waves bye and then she's gone.

And that's when I knew I was in trouble again. Another girl's hand being around my heart.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love you all Roch xoxo**


	11. Brooke 6

**Hey Guys, so sorry for another later chapter, but done a 12 hour shift last night and was knackered when I got home so here's the next chapter. I'm sorry guys... for some reason the fanfiction site hadn't let me upload so this chapter is really very late.**

 **Long Live BRUCAS – I know Brooke should have got a new FB account, but its part of the story for her logging into her old account, but thank you for pointing that out to me and reviewing overall.**

 **Thank you again all for reviewing. I love you all so much.**

Saying I was mortified with Nathan and Jake seeing me that close to Lucas would be an understatement. The blood rushed to my cheeks so fast you would have thought Lucas and I were in the middle of sex or something.

It was nice spending last night with Lucas. The whole night seemed perfect. From me kicking his ass on zombies to him opening up about Isabella. He trusts me that much to tell me something so deep about him which made him cry in front of me. It means a lot to me that he was able to do that. I just hate how I'm not ready to share my story yet.

I grab my school schedule off my beside table and go through it. My eyes go wide when I realise I have another fashion piece to do... This time it's a fashion blog I have to set up. How did I miss that. At least I have a month until it has to be in, but damn it I need to concentrate with these things.

I needed to start it today and I really need to keep on top of these projects before I fail.

I flop myself on my bed when I start to hear groans coming from my room. I shot up and turn my bed to the bundle of covers that laid on Peyton's bed. I assumed she was out. The covers started to move and then her head popped out the top, her curly hair bouncing around her face as she looked at me.

"You do realise it's mid day yes?" she nods her head after glancing up at the clock above the door "you have a late night?"

"Jake kept me up" she states moving her covers from her body and laying out starfish style on her bed "where did you stay last night?" she eyed me suspiciously.

"Well I finished my fashion project, so I went to hang out with Lucas and..."

She grasped and her eyes went wide. She lifts her head and she smiles. She then sits up and swings her legs round crossing them underneath her "you stayed with Lucas" it was more a statement than a question so I didn't answer, but I'm sure the smile on my face sold me out "omg this is great. Haley and Nathan, now you and Lucas. This is super cool"

"It wasn't like that, we never slept together Peyton" she stared at me and I could tell she was trying to find out if I was lying or not "we just played video games and talked and we both fell asleep that's all, we aren't like you and Jake"

"But you like him?"

I slowly nod and she squeals bouncing on her bed in excitement "I knew it. Brooke Davis has tamed Lucas Scott"

"I can't disagree with that. He has stopped sleeping with all these girls when we started hanging out" Her mouth fell open and I laughed "yeah I know it's crazy"

"This is just great. Haley and Nathan are dating and now you and Lucas will be too"

"Wait Haley and Nathan?" she nods "since when?" whoa have I really been spending too much time with Lucas that I haven't had the girlie time with the girls.

"Since he came to get her that day we were all gossiping. She's really happy because she is finally dating her crush from high school. It's actually quite cute" Peyton says standing to her feet "I'm gonna go for a shower, you wanna grab dinner tonight?"

Shit! Now I'm going to feel extra bad. I have homework to catch up on. I really need to make time for her and the girls too if I wanna keep them as friends.

"I can't tonight, but tomorrow I'm buying drinks for the guys. Why don't you, Haley and Rach come with?"

"And why are you buying drinks for some guys?" she raises her eye brow.

"I won the game yesterday because they didn't want to shoot me because I'm pretty" Peyton laughed and so did I "Lucas lost of course"

"Playing dirty... I like it" she shouts over the shower "yeah I'm sure the girls and I will come"

Half hour later Peyton had blow dried her hair and straightened it. She looked different, but good different. I laid on my bed scrolling through Facebook and just roaming through things.

My phone buzzed. It was a text from Ellison.

 **Ellison: Skype chat?**

 **Me: Sure. When?**

 **Ellison: Now okay?**

I don't reply I take my laptop and set it on my bed. I lie down on my stomach and start my laptop up. Once it was on I went on my Skype and signed in. Ellison's video chat request came up straight away. I accept.

"What's wrong?"

"She got asked out Friday for tonight" Tegan says coming onto the screen "Hey Brooke"

"Hi T" I flash a smile "and I need dets on this guy"

"His got brown shabby hair with green eyes and his a little taller than Ellie and he has a perfect smile" Tegan gushes as El says nothing, but blushes.

"El are you going for this date?" she slowly nods her head "I'm not mad. I want you to be happy"

"His so cute Brooke and he makes me laugh. His in my English class and his on the soccer team" Ellison finally gushes and I could see she really liked this guy. I'm not going to let my past experience affect her experience with guys.

"Then I think we need to pick an outfit out"

"That is why we called. We're stuck and since your such an awesome fashion guru, we thought we'd ask you" Tegan says "El show Brooke the choices" Ellison stood up and went to get the choices.

Peyton bounced around the room getting dressed as I watched El grab the outfits they had picked out for her. When Ellison came back she showed me her choices. I hummed thinking for a moment.

"I'm going to mix and match the outfits okay. The black top with the white jeans and the cream jacket" she smiles and thanks me. I wave it off "Oh and if you go into my room in my closet are the cutest beige wedged shoes you can complete the outfit with and wear the bracelet I gave you and the necklace dad got you. You'll look so pretty El" she smiles.

Peyton gave popper into the screen "Oh that's a cute outfit. Brooke you really are good" I nod "Oh and Hi I'm Peyton Brooke new bestfriend"

"Thank you Cookie" I nod in response "and Hi I'm Ellison brooms sister and this my bestfriend Tegan "Ellison replies with a wave "you look much better than he told bestfriend Chloe"

"I agree your much better than that bitch" Tegan weighs in.

"Well thank you. Your sister is really great though and your right she is a fashion guru" Peyton phone buzzed "anyway guys I'm heading out I have a class in 10. Nice to meet you both and have a great time with this guy. His lucky with you" Ellison thanked Peyton and then Peyton was gone.

"You were right she is Tegan nice" Ellison comments "and she's really pretty. I like her Brooke"

I watch the dorm door close "yeah I like her too"

"okay so now that's sorted are you definitely coming home for Christmas break?" I nod and both girls squeal "Grandma is going to be super happy about that"

"Yeah I know. I might bring someone with me" I never asked Lucas, but I've wanted to and that's before I realise I do actually like him. It would have just been nice, but I don't want to take him away from his family either.

"You have a boyfriend? Is it that Lucas guy? His super hot" Tegan squealed "El and I kind of stalked him for a few hours"

I laughed and shook my head "anyway I'm going to go and let you get ready for your date. Text me once your home and I want dets" both girl said bye and then I end the call.

My baby sister is growing up so fast.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love you all millions. Roch xoxo**


	12. Lucas 6

**Hey Guys so I know you wanted a second chapter last night, but if I keep giving you bonus's I won't have any completed chapters left then you'd have to wait until I've completed chapters to upload plus it wasn't my fault why I hadn't updated it was fanfiction otherwise I probably would have given you two chapters lol.**

 **Anyway I'm glad that ya'll are liking the friendship between Brooke and Lucas and the fact they didn't just jump into a relationship together or that Brooke bowed down to Lucas. I didn't want it to be that easy for them in this story.**

 **Thank you all again for the love you're showing this story and me.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter... ENJOY!**

"Sweet dude did you guys fuck?" Nathan asks flopping down on his bed. Jake. Took the beanbag by the wardrobe.

I roll my eyes at that comment and sigh "no Nathan we did not fuck" I reply "I told you Brooke is different"

"So you guys did what last night then?" he asks confused.

"We played zombies and then talked the rest of the night. We fell asleep" Nathan gave me a look and I sighed again "Nathan not everyone has to sleep together to stay over. We didn't fuck"

"Okay okay chill dude" he held up his hands.

"It's nice seeing you like this again Luke" Jake joins the conversation "I've missed this Lucas"

I have him a smile thinking about Brooke and how much I was missing her company already "yeah me to Jake"

"Anyway what we doing tonight?" Nathan asks sitting up on his bed.

"Well the girls will be at the bar tonight. I was gonna go join them" I answer "fancy it Nate? Jake?" they both nodded "cool. Well anyway I'm heading out to the Library. I have an essay to write" I grab my stuff and head out shutting the door behind me.

"So I'm free tonight Luke, want to come to my dorm for some fun?" Bethany some girl from my English class asks as I wait for my coffee from the cafe near my dorm building. I need to get this paper done and that means staying up as long as I need.

"I'm sorry Beth, but I can't" I reply as I take my coffee from the girl behind the counter "thank you" she nods and I move along.

"Wait. Lucas" she grabs her coffee and follows me out the cafe "why not, we always have fun"

"Yeah, but I'm not doing that anymore Bethany. Sorry" she pouts, but nods "see ya Beth" I walk away and take my phone out of my pocket and text Brooke.

 **Me: I didn't realise how much someone can play on your mind until now. I miss you xxx**

Her reply was instant.

 **Brooke: Me either and I miss you too. You going to be there tonight at the pub? Xxx**

 **Me: of course. You buying the guys drinks I need to be there to keep an eye on them and to check you out of course ;) xxx**

 **Brooke: how about I let you check me out personally before we go? (; show you what I'm really capable off xxx**

My heart raced and my jaw fell open. I had to stop walking so I didn't walk into a wall or anyone on the side walk.

A new message pops up on my screen. It was from Brooke.

 **Brooke: Your face is priceless. Best picture ever! Xxx**

I looked up and then around me, but I didn't see the beautiful brunette anywhere. I text her back.

 **Me: I don't see you, so how can you see me? Xxx**

 **Brooke: lol. I'm psychic did I not tell you that? Xxx**

 **Me: no you did not. Can you tell what I'm thinking right now? Xxx**

 **Brooke: that you really want to kiss me again and where the heck I am (; xxx**

She was good. I've been thinking that all day, the kissing part that is.

 **Me: You've got me there and the kiss part is a given xxx**

 **Brooke: you look hot all frazzled. Got to go girls want to go shopping. Talk later? Xxx**

 **Me: of course xxx**

I continue to look around me, but I still couldn't see her anywhere when another message came through from Brooke.

 **Brooke: look up Luke and all your wonders will be answered (: xxx**

I did as she asked and saw her sitting at her window with it open. She waved and gave me a smile I wave back and blew her a kiss which she caught and then blew one back and then my phone buzzed again.

 **Brooke: talk to you later Pretty Boy xxx**

I wave bye back to her and she gets back into her dorm room and shuts the window. I get to the library and settle down at a computer in the back away from sight. I put my headphones in and sink out of reality just to finish This paper, I really needed to finish it today. No distractions, so I free my mind from everything Brooke and concentrate on the paper.

2 hours and a half later I finish typing at a computer looking over my notes to make sure I used everything I needed. I read over it twice before being happy with it and printing it off.

I head back to my dorm and realise it was almost time for me to get ready for tonight. There was no way I wasn't going to make sure Brooke is alright.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all Roch xoxo**


	13. Brooke 7

**Hey Guys, I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to upload. My internet has been playing up and work had been tiring and life in general is sucking at the moment.**

 **I love all your review.**

 **It will take me a little longer to upload from now on because I now have to continue writing the chapters as I have no more already written lol anyway I hope everyone has had a good weekend. I'm knackered lol.**

 **Anyway ENJOY!**

I push the double doors to the bar open. The girls and I walk over to a free booth and claim it. I scoot into the booth and take my seat. I shimmy my jacket off my shoulder and place it under the table over my bag. I scanned the room, but saw none of the guys that I owed a drink too yet.

"I'll buy the first round" Rachel says standing by the table. Peyton and I nod as she walks towards the bar with Haley.

"You scanning the crowd for the pretty blond guy?" Peyton asks looking at me.

I shake my head "nah just the guys I owe a drink too" she nods and points to a bunch of guys at the bar.

"They keep looking over here, is that them over there?" I follow her finger and see the guys from the game. I flash a smile at them and move out of the booth.

"I'll be back" Peyton nods and I walk over to the guys "Hey, who wants a drink?" they all cheered and I laughed calling at the bartender. He came over "whatever these are drinking please" they all shout there orders to the dude and I pay him "so you're Kieran right?" I ask the black haired green eyed guy staring up at me from the barstool he was currently sitting on. He nods and I flash him a smile and place my hand on his shoulder "you think I'm too hot to shoot?" his cheeks flush a light red colour and his eyes darted to his shoes "thank you for not shooting me" I lean in and kiss his cheek. I call the bartender over again "one more round for these guys" he nods and I pay him "have a good night boys" I wave them a bye and turn on my heel to lock eyes with Lucas.

He stared back at me for a moment and then his eyes darted to the floor like he was thinking about something and then he looked back up at me. He raised his hand and gave me a small wave before turning around and heading back to our table.

"Did you manage to get them drinks?" Peyton asked as I reach the table and slide in beside Rachel.

"Er..." I glance over my shoulder at the guys drinking having fun and then glance up at Lucas "yeah two rounds, the price I pay for kicking Lucas's ass" Lucas said nothing he just stood beside Nathan staring down at his beer.

"You okay mate?" Nathan asks him. Lucas just nodded and then downed his beer.

"Nate come sit with me" Haley calls over

getting Nathan's attention "I need some TLC" she gave a wink and I didn't realise Haley James was this confident. I smiled at that and then saw Jake and Peyton making googly eyes at each other. It was cute.

"Hey Jake you can take my seat" I scooted out of the booth and Jake took my place thanking me as we passed each other. I waves it off and saw Rachel over the other side of the room, I have no idea how she got over there without us seeing her. Anyway she was talking to a tallish brunette guy that had a little guff around his mouth making him look super hot.

And then we hear Lucas say "I'm gonna go get another" as he walked to the bar. I excuse myself from the group and follow Lucas to the bar. I leaned on the bar next to him in silence for a moment. Just being close to him was setting my skin on fire.

I urged to touch him, but he was mad or maybe just upset. I glance over at him and his fingers were tapping the bar as he waited for the bartender to order his drink "Lucas" my voice was soft and it made him jump just a little, he must not have seen me join him.

Lucas turns and looks at me "hi" were the only words that came out his mouth.

"What's wrong?" it wasn't a question I wanted to ask, but it's a question I needed to ask. I've liked spending my time with him and I really don't want to be in a awkward surrounding with him.

"Nothing" he finally answers after what felt like years. He then turned to me and moved a piece of hair from my eyes "you're very pretty Brooke" I smile and shiver under his touch "what are we doing here?" his question made my head spin.

His hand then went and traced my face and down my neck and over my shoulder and down my arm then to my hand and he traced each finger with his. His touch was making my body burn with affection. I looked up at him through my fringe and our eyes connected and I swear it was like nothing else mattered or like the whole world stopped and it was just the two of us in it right now.

I don't know how I managed it, but my feet moved forward and I was closer to him. The kiss we shared yesterday was amazing it set of fire works and church bells rang and right now I'd give anything to feel his lips on mine right now.

"What do you mean?" I finally speak once I find my voice.

Lucas smiles and leans in touching my cheek. A shiver runs down my spine again. I wasn't sure if our table was watching us, but right now I didn't care. I haven't felt this much for anyone since well since when I was back home.

"we don't have to label it if you don't want to Brooke" he then kisses my cheek sending fire through my body "I like spending time with you" my cheeks flushed and I couldn't help, but look into his eyes "it's your call pretty girl" the bartender came over and Lucas ordered leaving me with my thoughts.

"Nathan stop" I heard once I walked back to the table. Haley was giggling and Nathan was kissing her cheek "Naaaathan"

"Okay you both need to get a room" I suggest rolling my eyes.

Haley blushed and Nathan sat up "so where's Luke?" I turned around and realised he wasn't standing at the bar anymore. When did he go?

"Erm... He was just at the bar" I raised my eye brow confused.

"You and Lucas looked pretty cosy up there" Peyton says to me when I take a seat next to her.

"Yeah, we eh... I think we're getting closer" the girls grasped and moved in closer.

"Details?" Haley says with a smile attached to her lips. Jake excused him self as did Nathan. I guess they didn't like girl talk.

"We hung out, we talked, we feel asleep and I feel things towards him. It's not a big deal" I wasn't sure who I was trying to convince, but it was obvious I didn't convince the girls.

"But it really is" Rachel says. I didn't realise she joined us again. Haley nodded agreeing with Rachel "since high school Lucas has been the slut of Tree Hill where we are from"

"Did you know about Isabella?" Rachel looks to the table and so does Haley answering my question without using words "so then you know why Lucas became the town slut in the first place. Everyone deserves second chances"

"Who's Isabella?" Peyton asks with a confused look on her face.

"Is Lucas back yet?" Jake asks

"I'm back" all eyes turn to the blond "just had to take a call that's all"

"well now your back let's go drink?" All three head to the bar.

My eyes followed them and I saw Lucas turn back to glance at me. Our eyes connected for a moment and a small smile creeped on his lips. I give a smile back.

And then I turn back to the girls "Lucas is different when his with me and I don't know what it means between us yet. I don't know if I'm ready for the next step with him, but I do know Lucas Scott isn't the guy everyone assumes he is" no one said anything and I thought back to my feelings and I got scared. I am scared, but my heart is yelling at me to try again. Telling me that love for me has second chances too "Oh and Peyton she's Lucas's ex girlfriend"

We stayed at the bar for a few hours more and then Haley left with Nathan and Rachel left with the guy she was talking to earlier his name being Owen. Lucas then said his goodbyes to Jake and Peyton and gave me a smile as he turned around to walk away. I knew what I wanted. I knew what I needed and that was him. I wanted Lucas.

I excused myself from Jake and Peyton and slide out of the booth "Lucas wait" I call out. He doesn't hear me so I call out again hoping he'd stop and he does. He turns around "hi"

"Hi Pretty Girl"

"I've made a decision Lucas" I needed to get it out now before I buckle under the pressure and all the feelings I'm feeling. My legs felt like jelly and my stomach threatened to bring up all that I've eaten today.

"A decision butterfly?" he goes back to the nickname he gave me when he saw my tattoo and before he started with Pretty Girl.

I slowly nod "I want this. Us. You and me" I say stepping closer I entwine our fingers feeling a shiver run down my back "I like you Lucas"

He smiles and uses his free hand to trace my face cupping my cheek in his hand. He leans in and kisses the side of my mouth making my body go all hot over. He really is something else.

"I really like you too Brooke" and then our lips connected and I thought I was floating on clouds as Lucas wrapped me in his arms and lifted me from the floor with our lips still connected. Fireworks and church bells and doves flying. I could see it all when Lucas kissed me and my heart melted at how much feelings I had for him.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love you all millions Roch xoxo**


	14. Lucas 7

**So it's your lucky day guys and here is a double chapter for you. I hope you enjoy.**

Brooke admitting that she liked me made my heart beat so fast and the fact that she was lighting up my life once again meant I could finally be free from the guilt I felt for Isabella and her death.

Brooke was far from Bella. Even though I did indeed love Bella more than I thought I could, but Brooke was different. I felt like I could help her just as much as she could help me.

Yes Brooke was in my line of vision to add to my bed post and then to not think about her again, but her attitude towards me and her words took me back a little and I knew she was different, a good different and now after hanging out with her I realise how amazing she really is. How kind she really is and how perfect she is to me.

I look down at her lying beside me with my arms draped over her sleeping body. Her chest raised and fell slowly and her breathing was steady. She was beautiful when she was sleeping.

Once we got back from the bar we went straight to my room. Nathan was with Haley at her dorm room, so Brooke and I had privacy. We talked some more and then Brooke was on the phone to her sister for a while before we both collapsed on my bed in each other's arms. It was nice.

My phone started to buzz on the table beside my bed. I glance over and see my Ma's picture flashing. I slowly move my arm from around Brooke and answering the phone.

"Hey Ma"

" _Lucas darling how are you?"_

"I'm okay Ma just studying and hanging out. How is Lil?"

" _She's okay darling. She misses you"_

"I miss her too Ma"

" _I know you do Luke, so you still coming down for Christmas?"_

Oh shit I forgot about that. If Brooke and I make things official what are we going to do. Christmas break is in 2 months.

"Of course Ma. I told Lil I would before I left"

I felt really bad thinking about breaking a promise to my baby sister, I'm sure Brooke would understand if I went back home though. I mean I didn't even know what she was planning on doing for the break, maybe she was going back home too.

" _Oh goodie sweetheart, well I'll let you go and get back to your day. Lily sends her love. Love you darling"_

"Love you both too Ma. See you soon. Bye" I hang up and turn around to see Brooke sitting up in my bed with her legs against her chest smiling up at me "Morning Pretty Girl"

"Morning" she leans up and gets on her knees and crawls over to me. She reaches out and grabs my top pulling me to her "who was that? You seemed confused"

How long was she awake for?

"That was my Ma" I place my hands on her hips "she wanted to know if I was still going home for Christmas break" Brooke smiled and leans in placing a sweet kiss to my lips.

"Are you still going home for Christmas break?" I nod and she looks up into my eyes and I could read her expression.

"To see your sister?" I nod again and place a kiss to her forehead "that's sweet of you Lucas" I shrug playing it off "what you doing for Christmas break?"

She raises her body so she was eye level with me "I'm going home too, Ellison and Tegan are excited for me coming home. We're going to my grandma's house for the holidays"

"That sounds nice"

She shakes her head and her mood changes. She grabs her trousers from the chair and takes the boxers off and slide back into her clothes from last night.

"Why isn't it nice?" I didn't wanna push her, but I saw how sad she was about it.

She stops what she was doing and turns to face me "we're going to my grandma's because Mom doesn't want me to be in Ohio incase I relapse because of my past, but I got an invite on Facebook for New Years it will be the worst because I have to erm... I'd have to see both of them, our families are joining for the new years party" I was at her side within seconds and pulled her into me. I didn't know how I could make this better for her, well I did know, but maybe she wouldn't want me there and I promised Lily.

Great I'm torn.

But then I had an idea. Maybe it could work.

"Would it be easier if I was there with you Brooke?" I felt her shift under my touch. She pulled away and looked up at me tears running down her cheeks making my heart cry out to her.

"Lucas... I couldn't ask that, I mean I was going to, but you've promised Lily and they're your family. I can't ask you to do that, but thank you.

I wipe at her tears and lean in to kiss her plush lips sending shivers down my spine. She was beautiful every bit of her and I wanted her to be mine and only mine.

"You didn't ask Brooke" I smiled at her "I offered"

"But what about Lily and your promise to her?"

"I'm going to keep my Promise, but I want you to come with me. Back home to Tree Hill" the look of shock washed over her face.

"Lucas I... I can't I promised Ellison I'll go home"

I gave her a smile and she kinked up her confused "How about I come home with you for the first week and then Christmas eve we fly over to Tree Hill and spend the week there or we could spend the first week at mine and then fly to yours for new years" the light in her eyes lit up at the idea and I was happy she was considering the Idea. I'm not sure I could spend two weeks without her by my side.

Holy crap I'm falling hard for her already.

I watched as she figured things out in her pretty little head. She stared up at me raised her eye brow "so you mean spending the whole two weeks together?"

I nod "and with our families, but yeah"

Brooke stood and slid her feet into her shoes and grabbed her jacket and put it on. She slowly walked towards me and stopped when she was standing in front of me with her hands on each hip.

"But don't we have to figure out what this is between us first?" she questions and she is right we do. I mean how would I introduce her if we didn't known ourselves what's going on between us.

I mean I know I like her and I mean really like her. I have so much feelings for her. They're strong enough to know I don't want to be without her for two whole weeks. I know I want her to meet my Mom and Lily. I know they'll love her.

"You're right Pretty Girl" I slide my hands around her waist and pull her close to me she giggled and squealed when her body clashed to mine. She was super cute when she did that "so butterfly..."

"Hmm" she traces my collar with her finger, her fingers skimming my skin for a moment sent fire to my body.

"Would you like that?" she nodded and her fingers skimmed over my skin again "and your Ma won't mind?" she shakes her head and smiles up to me "so we're gonna spend all break together?" she nodded again and that smile was attached to her lips "okay then"

"So you gonna tell your Mom then? that your bringing me home with you?"

"Yeah, she'll love you" and she will. Brooke is like the perfect person to bring home and not have the lecture from my Mom.

Brooke glanced up at the clock and then smiled at me "I have to go, but text me kay" she leaned in and placed a kiss to my lips and I brought her into a passionate one then we pulled apart "I'll be seeing you Lucas" she pecked my lips once more before leaving shutting the door behind her.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!  
Love to you all Roch xoxo**


	15. Brooke 8

**Hey guys I'm back in a quick pace to give you another chapter that you guys deserve.**

 **I'm so glad that you guys love this story. It's like one of the best I think I have written and I'm so proud of it. I love you all so much you have no idea how much I love getting your reviews.**

 **So ENJOY!**

I got to my dorm and saw Peyton's bed was made and a note attached to the mirror it was from Peyton of course.

 **Gone out with Jake. See you tonight. P. Sawyer xxx**

I take the note off the mirror and screw it up throwing it in the bin. I grab my laptop and load it up. Once it was up and ready to go I log into Facebook again in so many weeks. I have new messages, but I ignore them and click on the status bar.

 **Going home for winter break. Not alone though. Should be fun now. Excited Much (:**

I press send and then log off and throw myself back on my bed when my phone buzzed and my Skype started to ring on my laptop I sat up and brought my laptop to my lap. It was Ellison. I accept the call.

"Is he coming with you. I just saw your status" were her first words when she saw me appear.

I laughed "calm down El, but yes Lucas is coming with me and spending new years with us, but Christmas I'm going to be at his"

"Your going with him to his town?" I nod and she squeals "does this mean his your boyfriend?" Lucas and I never really spoke about that. Was he going to ask me? Did he want to ask me?

"We've just been hanging out that's all El" and I wasn't lying to her. It was the truth. I didn't wanna say yes to us dating or to him being my boyfriend when I didn't know what was going on with us.

She squealed and I could hear the happiness in her voice, but I didn't want her to think it was more than it actually is. Not only did Mr wrong break my heart, but it broke my sister too when we ended things. She got attached to him being there all the time. It was hard on everyone.

"This is so exciting; I'm going to have to text Tegan. She's going to flip with this news" Ellison reached for her phone and I watched as she texted Tegan "Mom is totally going to love this too. Are you happy Brooke" her voice calmed at her question.

"It's not like that Ellison" I state knowing what she really wanted to know "Lucas is great though" she smiled and nodded understanding what I was saying.

Ellison glanced down from the screen then back up at me "Tegan said she can't wait to meet Lucas and that you go girl" I laughed shaking my head. Tegan is always the bold one.

"Anyway enough of me, you never did tell me how the dance went with that boy" Ellison went a light shade of pink and then she smiler which lit up her eyes. She was happy.

"It was magical" her eyes went all dreamy and I remember back to my first dance. It was a good night too "he picked me up in a limo with the rest of the group and then we went out for pizza and to the park with the others afterwards and then he walked me home and kissed me. It was such a good night Brooke"

"Oh El I'm glad"

She nods "he asked me to be his girlfriend and his spending new years with us" she boosted and I was so glad she was happy. She looked really happy. We were quiet for a moment just looking at each other and it was nice talking with her.

We used to just sit in silence and binge watch TV most weekends and sometimes Tegan would join us, but it was nice. I miss those days.

"I really can't wait to see you Brooke" Ellison says after a while with the famous Davis dimpled smile on her face "I miss you"

"Me too El" I glance up at the clock "Oh El I have to go, but thanks for the call and I'll be seeing you very soon kay" she nodded and waved bye then logged off as did I. That's all I'm looking forward to when I go back home, is seeing my Mom and Sister plus of course Tegan.

"So I was thinking the weekend before winter break we should all go to my parent's cabin" Rachel says as she pours sugar into her coffee "its up by the mountains and I think the guys would love it"

"For the weekend?" Peyton asks sipping at her latte

"Yeah Peyt, could be total fun"

"Okay great I'm in" I smile "I'll talk to Luke about it"

"Great" Rachel beams a smile "girls?"

"Okay yeah me too" Haley says "I'll tell Nathan tonight"

"Jake and I will be there too"

"Awesome. I'll make the arrangements" Rachel says picking up her phone "I'll be right back"

"So you and Lucas are like together now?" Haley asks looking at me over the rim of her cup.

"He hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend, but were going slow with whatever this is" I reply. I didn't wanna jinx anything with Lucas and I know I've made peace with karma so she shouldn't be on my back with anything. I've been good. Lucas could help me and I could help him. With what he told me he needs help not like he used to, but maybe just someone that won't betray him or leave him.

"And you're okay with that?" Peyton runs her finger around the rim of her cup.

I give a shrug "I'm spending winter break with him and his family then his coming to mine for new years, all I know is that we are more than friends, but haven't labelled it anything yet"

"Wait what... You're spending winter break together. That's pretty awesome" Peyton smiles "doesn't that mean you guys will all be in Tree Hill and I'm going back to Utah. That's no fair" she whined "but Jake never asked me to go with him"

"Would you have?" I ask sipping at my coffee.

She shakes her head "I'm missing Paislee so much and she called the other day to tell me she brought my present already. It's only right I go home"

"So it's free the weekend we want to go. Dad is going to make sure the fridge and cupboards are stocked and we can stay as long as we want" Rachel says joining us again. She saw our faces and her smile dropped "what's going on?"

"Brooke is going to Tree Hill with Lucas for winter break" Peyton says.

"No wait really. He asked you to meet Karen"

"He didn't ask me to meet anyone. It's a long story of why we're spending winter break together. Something I'd rather not get into" the girls let it after that and we continued to talk about Christmas and new years and about the guys that have come into our lives. We were like one big group like in those teen movies.

I used to have a group like this back in Ohio and I called them my cheer sisters, but not one of them stood up with me when things went wrong. Not when I was betrayed by the two people that meant more to me than anything.

After a while we went our separate ways and I headed to the library to continue some of my blog that I have to do for my fashion class.

"Brooke... Brooke Davis" I stopped and turned around to see a guy approach me "I've been looking everywhere for you"

"You have?" I raise my eye brow. I don't think I know this guy.

"Yeah" he nods digging through his rucksack he had on his shoulder "this was sent for you, but you weren't at your dorm and I was instructed not to leave it anywhere, but in your hands"

"Erm... Okay then" that was weird. I don't get parcels. Unless they're from Ellison and Tegan or Mom. The guy hands me the parcel "thank you"

"No worries. Your hard to track down Brooke, but have a good afternoon" he waves then walks pass me catching up to a girl walking by.

I got to the library and placed the parcel down beside my laptop bag and sat down in the soft comfortable chair. I looked at the note which read.

 _From me to you._

And then I knew who sent this. How did he know where I was? Oh right shit... Facebook. The girls and I took a few pictures over the week. Damn it. I pull the brown paper of a white wooden box. On the lid it says in gold writing.

 _The good times we've had._

I slowly open the box and surely enough it was from Mr wrong. The box was full of pictures, letters we had wrote to each other over one summer where I was away from him. Gifts I had given him and the gifts I had chucked back at him the night everything happened and then right at the bottom of the box was the ' _Brooke'_ necklace in platinum rose gold he had brought me for our 2nd anniversary.

I then noticed a white small envelope beside the necklace. I picked it up and opened it.

 _Brooke, I know you're still mad and I understand why you moved so far away for college and I get why you haven't responded to any of my messages, but baby girl I love you. I've always loved you and I know you still need time to process everything and I can give you that._

 _I saw that you're coming back for winter break and turns out I'll see you New Years at the party. I can't wait to see my sunshine again._

 _I sent this box so you have something to remember what we have and how special it is. You can keep everything including the necklace. I need you back baby girl and I won't stop until I have just that. Please forgive me. Please accept this box as my apology and know I think about you always._

 _Love you Princess_

Was he actually being serious with this fricking letter and the stupid box. All that's inside mean nothing to me. Not anymore. I gave it all back because I didn't want it anymore. Him sending it to me doesn't change that fact.

I screw the note up and chuck it back in the box. I take the necklace and put it in my pocket. I stand up and grab the box and my laptop bag and head out the building. My project wasn't on my mind anymore. Felix is my past. The bad part of my past. I don't need to remember that or relive it at any time.

"Brooke?" I looked up as I opened the library door to see Lucas standing in front of me "you need some help. What is that?"

I ignore him, but he follows me anyway. I walk through the campus and over to the shop at the far end. I buy matches and fuel the lady behind the counter gave me a weird look, but I ignored it. I needed my past gone again before I did something stupid.

I didn't want to go back to that Brooke. That Brooke was destructive and I can't become that person again. I won't do it.

I head back to the trash can I had passed. I drop the box into it and spray the fuel on the box; I light a match and throw it into the trash can watching as the whole thing goes up in flames.

Lucas stood beside me and just watched as the trash can went on fire. After a good 20 minutes I got my water bottle and sprayed the fire watching it die down. The box was gone with everything inside. Felix didn't deserve me and he never will again.

I turn around and head off not caring if people were looking at me right now. They don't understand how destructive Felix had made me. I'm not becoming that small self confident low self esteem person again.

I could sense Lucas following me again "Brooke wait up" he reaches out and grabs my shoulder stopping me and turning me to face him "what was that about?"

"It was nothing" I lie looking away from him and to the ground.

"Brooke..."

"it was sent to me" I say playing with my bracelet. Yes I do that when I'm nervous or uncomfortable "by Felix. He sent it"

"Felix... Who's Felix?"

"Just forget it Luke" I turn around and rush off before he could say anything else. He didn't know about my past yet and I was very reluctant to tell him. Not because his Lucas Scott, but just because I'm not ready to talk about it with anyone... Not even the guy who sent me that box.

I was heading to my dorm when I took a detour and ended up in the woods down by the river. I wasn't expecting to find this place I was just walking and ended up here.

I sat on a boulder and the feelings of everything I went through came rushing back and I could feel my tears run down my cheeks. I pull my legs up against my chest and wrap my arms around my knees and cry. I felt alone again, but I didn't have urges like I used to which is good.

My phone began buzzing with messages from Felix on Facebook. His stupid face would pop up and I'd just wanna smash it in. I wipe my tears away and sigh to myself. My phone continued to buzz. I grab it out my jacket pocket and looked down at the screen. A few messages from Lucas.

 **Lucas: Brooke where are you? Xxx**

 **Lucas: Butterfly please answer me. I'm worried. Xxx**

 **Lucas: Butterfly you're not in your room and the girls said they haven't seen you since the coffee shop. Just let me know your okay. Please xxx**

I felt bad not messaging him back, but this is what I do now. I push people away apparently. Then there was message after message from Felix. Stupid head.

 **Felix: Hi baby girl did you get my parcel?**

 **Felix: Okay you're still mad, but please respond. I miss you.**

 **Felix: Okay come on Brooke for god sake. How much longer are you going to play this game with me? Just come back to Ohio and we can talk about everything.**

I yelled out and threw my phone into the lake opposite where I was sitting. I watched as it sunk. My first thought should have been 'oh shit' but the relief I got from not having it buzzing was amazing. I know I have to go see Lucas and apologise, but right now I'm just grateful I had peace and quiet for a little bit.

Going back at winter break wasn't going to be easy. I was so grateful to have Lucas come with me. Well that's if he still wants to after this.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	16. Lucas 8

**Hey Guys... ENJOY!**

Nothing.. Not a word. I stared down at my phone hoping she would ring me or at least text me back. I paced my room worry evident in my movements. The girls haven't seen or heard from her and no one on campus has seen her since she set a box on fire in the trash can earlier. I decide to text her again hoping this time she'll reply.

 **Me: Pretty Girl please just let me know your okay.**

But still nothing. I huff in frustration and grab my jacket again off the chair by the desk and open the dorm door to see Brooke with her fist in mid air ready to knock on the door. She locked eyes with me and then looked to the ground playing with her bracelet some more.

"Oh thank goodness. You scared me butterfly" I engulf her in a hug and I feel her wrap her arms around me so I knew she was comfortable with it "I've been texting you and calling you, but it's goes straight to voicemail"

"Yeah about that..." I pull away and look down at her "I kind of threw my phone into the lake. I need to go get a new one"

"Why did you... Actually it doesn't matter" I pull her back into a hug "want to tell me about it?" she looks to the ground again and then back up at me and shakes her head "that's okay I'm not going to push Brooke" I brought her back into my room and shut the door taking her to my bed we sit on it with her curled into my lap.

For the next few hours I stroked her hair and we stayed in silence until she fell asleep. I place her on my bed with a blanket over her. I text the girls and let them know that she is safe and with me. The feeling I felt when she disappeared scared me. I cared so much for Brooke and I don't really know anything about her.

I mean the box that she set on fire obviously set something off inside her because she disappeared for hours, but she won't talk to me about it and I don't want to push her because I don't want to lose her and I'm not sure how fragile she is. I didn't want to break her.

I sat at my desk and watched her sleep for a little bit and then I got on with my English assignment. A lot went through my head as I tried to concentrate. I typed at my laptop for maybe an hour before I gave up. I managed to complete half of it so that was good. It was due until Friday anyway.

I then felt my phone buzz beside me. I looked down and saw it was Ma. I answer on the third buzz and stood to my feet. I walked outside my room so I didn't wake Brooke up.

"Hey Ma, you guys okay?"

"Hi sweetie, yeah we're okay. I was just calling to check in on you" she says "Debra was showing me pictures on that Facebook thing and I saw you and this beautiful girl in one of them. Is this the girl you're bringing with you?"

Ma made me laugh with being all social media. I know it isn't her thing which made it even weirder "yeah her name is..."

"Brooke yes I know" she interrupts and I could hear her cluttering about the kitchen "she's very pretty. Are her parents okay with her spending Christmas with us?"

I didn't even know how to answer that because Brooke and I never discussed about her family. Were they okay about it? Did they mind? Was it a bad idea? So I lied to keep my Ma a peaceful mind.

"Yeah they're okay with it"

Note to self: talk to Brooke.

"Good good. Now I better go Lily will be home soon from Samantha's house. Take care Luke and I'll see you soon" and then she hung up. Now that was a weird conversation. She was more worried about Brooke. I shook it off and head back into the room to see Brooke sat up on my bed.

"Hi" she gives me a smile and it melts my heart just that little bit.

I didn't want to push her, but I also needed to know at least something more about her and her past. I mean I did tell her mine. I just need insight as to why that box freaked her out and if her family are okay with our plans winter break.

"Butterfly" I pull my desk chair with me and stop it in front of her. I sit down and her smile drops "I need you to talk to me and if you don't want to tell me who Felix is or about that part of it then that's okay, but the feelings I have for you are scaring me and I don't really know anything about you"

I saw how scared she felt in her eyes. Worry flashed over her face, so I reach out and take her hands in mine "Brooke it's safe here with me. You're safe here with me"

She seemed to relax with this words "Lucas I... I wasn't in a good place before coming here. I finished high school early and was admitted into a care facility to help me get better before I was allowed to come here for college" I say nothing. I went to rehab for drugs so I understood "my Mom knows someone who helped get me into here, I mean what college would accept a suicide manic on their campus"

"Brooke..." she shook her head signalling for me to stop so I did.

"My Mom found me on my bedroom floor Lucas. A bottle of vodka beside my dying body and an empty bottle of pills in my hand. I was conscious when she found me, but my lips were turning blue and my body was going cold. The last words I said before I lost consciousness was that I'm sorry Mom" a tear slowly slid down her cheek "I died twice on the way to the hospital and then when they revived me the second time I was at the hospital they pumped my stomach and I was on suicide watch for a month before I was transferred to the clinic" I rubbed my thumb over her skin "Ellison came to see me once just to tell me that I was selfish and that I was an awful person to scare Mom like that and I agreed with her. I let everything get so bad that it resulted in me being stupid"

"Life can get hard sometimes Brooke"

She shakes her head "no Lucas, Ellison was right. I was selfish and awful and Mom couldn't sleep for days worrying about me and I felt so bad that I promised to delete all social media and to come here for college"

"Why'd you do it?" she looked up and our eyes connected.

"Because of Felix and Chloe" she replies

"What did they do?" I wanted to go slow with these questions. She was very fragile and I didn't want to break her.

She shook her head and I knew I had taken it as far as she was willing to go. I'm sure the second part of the story will be told from her soon enough. I finally had an insight into her past. This Felix kid and his side chick Chloe done some real damage if it sent her to suicide.

Brooke stood to her feet fiddling with her bracelet "I'm gonna go, but thank you for letting me crash for a few hours. I'll text you later... Actually I can't. I'll come find you tomorrow or something okay" she walks to the dorm door and opens it. I watch as she does this, she then stops half way out the door and turns to look at me. She bites down on her bottom lip and then she glides over to me and wraps her arms around my neck and brings me into a sweet soft kiss.

"Thank you for not being that guy Lucas" she says pulling away. I then watch her leave.

She was still a mystery to me, but a good mystery.

Once Brooke had left I decide to buckle down and finish my assignment. An hour had past and I looked up at the clock it was almost 18:00. I write the last of the sentence and I had finished. I quickly saved it on my memory stick and then shut my laptop.

I looked down at my phone expecting a text from Brooke, but then I remembered her phone was at the bottom of the lake and that's when it hit me. I was falling quickly for this girl. My heart would hammer against my chest when we were together. My body would tingle when she'd get super close to me and I just melt when she smiles.

Yep. I was falling hard.

I needed to go for a run or something to just... I don't know to keep my felt distracted from my feelings for a while. I change quickly into shorts and a t-shirt and grabbed my room key, phone and headphones. I open my dorm room door and head out to the stairs and out the front of the building.

I turn the corner and run straight into someone knocking them to the floor. I look down and see Natalie on her ass with her books scrambled everywhere.

"Lucas what the hell?" she yelped

"Oh God sorry Nat I didn't see you there" I quickly help her off the ground and then gather her things up and hand them to her.

"Yeah well that is obvious" she pulls down her skirt a little and pulls her jacket closer to her body "it was like walking into a damn wall"

"I'm sorry Nat"

She looks up at me and slings her bag on her shoulder again and holds her books in her arms "it's okay. Thank you for helping me up though"

"It was my fault so it was only fit for me to help you. Sorry again though"

She nodded "so where you running off to anyway?"

"Oh just my usual route down by the lake and through the woods" I point behind her. She takes a look then nods and gives me a smile.

"Going to our usual spot?" she gave a cheeky wink and I laughed with a shake of my head looking to the ground then back up at her.

"No Natalie I'm not" I laugh "just going for my usual run"

We fell into silence for a couple minutes and then I noticed her facial expression changed "you and I had fun though right? I mean it was fun hooking up? I know you never usually do the same girl twice"

I nod "yeah we did Nat and you and I were friends before we hooked up so it was different with you"

"But Brooke is special right?" I raised my eye brow in confusion "I've seen the way you look at her Luke. You really like her and you guys were friends before too"

"Brooke is special, but that doesn't mean you weren't to me too Natalie. It's just different with Brooke. I feel different with Brooke"

"I'm not mad about it Lucas" she says and I watched as her body relaxed "I'm glad you found her. I'm happy for you" she let out a sigh "but that doesn't mean I don't miss you because I do" and before I could reply to that she walks pass me and around the corner. She was gone.

"What was that about?" I turn around and Nathan standing behind me with Haley holding his hand "wasn't that Natalie?" I nod and look from behind me to Nathan and Haley.

"Yeah I just bumped into her" I reply feeling kinda bad how I abandoned her when I started spending time with Brooke "anyways what you guys up to?"

"Well since all of us are going to Rachel parents cabin this weekend Haley thought we should go shopping"

"Wait we're going to the cabin by the mountain?"

Nathan nods "did Brooke not tell you?" Haley comments "she was meant to"

"She's had a lot going on, but okay that's cool. Anyway I've got to go guys. For a run to do" we said our goodbyes and I heading for my run.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	17. Brooke 9

**Hey Guys, so I'm back and uploading another new chapter.**

 **Don't worry things are going greatly at the moment and Brooke will soon reveal all to Lucas... she just needed more time than Lucas.**

 **Thank you all for your reviews. Love to you all. ENJOY!**

I walked into the phone shop on campus and glanced over the phones. I knew what I wanted already so it was easy. A guy that had a name badge reading Sam approached me with a smile. He had black shabby hair and green eyes. If I wasn't kinda seeing Lucas maybe I would have flirted with him.

"Hi I'm Sam, how can I help you today?" his voice was husky and deep.

I flashed a smile his way "can I take this one please" I pointed to the iPhone 6s "in white" he nodded.

"Certainly. I'll go in back to go grab it. If you take a seat for me" I nod and sit down where he wanted me to. A few minutes later and he came back with my phone in his hands.

"Okay let's get this sorted for you"

20 minutes later and I had my phone sorted and I was a happy bunny again. Throwing my phone into the lake was a good idea at the time, but not so much last night when I needed it most. Good thing is I changed my number again.

I walk back to my dorm and to my room. I opened the door to see Lucas sitting on my bed "Lucas?"

"Peyton let me in before she left for class" I walk further into the room and shut the door behind me "she didn't know where you went, but I said I'd wait anyways"

I take my phone out and wave it up "I needed to go get a phone. I've missed it" Lucas laughed "I almost died without it"

"Well at least I can get attention from you again now" Lucas winked making me blush

"Looks like someone's missed me" Lucas stood up and walked towards me. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I really did last night" he then brings his lips down to mine. Our mouths moved together, Lucas bringing me closer to him. Finally he pulls us apart "so about this cabin thing with the others... You for it?"

"Oh right yeah that" I look to the floor and then back up to him "I was meant to ask you about it, I'm okay going"

"Good. It'll be fun before we head to Tree hill for Christmas" he brings his lips down to mine quickly "and your okay with us sharing a room because I'm sure Rachel will have a spear bed"

"I think we are grown up enough to share a bed Luke without having sex" I raise my eye brow "but if your not as grown up then you can sleep on the floor"

"I'll be good I promise" I smile and so does he "so wanna come to my room and play zombies with me?"

"Only if you wanna get your ass kicked again" Lucas laughed and took my hand.

"Game on Butterfly"

"5 out of 5?" Lucas voice raised at the end putting a question mark at the end of it.

I laughed and shook my head "face it Luke I'm better at this then you are" I cross my legs on the bed and place the controller into my lap.

"But I've never been beat at zombies before, this is so unfair" he wined throwing him self back on the bed "why are you so perfect"

I laughed again "I'm far from perfect Luke" I stretch out on his bed and prompt my elbow up an d place entirely cheek in the palm of my hand "you saw an episode of mine yesterday"

Lucas looks up and me and mimics my actions so we were facing each other "that was an episode?" I slowly nod "want to talk about it more. I'd love to know the full story" I glanced over his face and I still felt bad that I didn't tell him everything yesterday, but an insight was enough I mean... Telling him I tried to kill myself was hard for me to get out. I hadn't spoke about it since I left the clinic.

"Not right now Luke" he nods accepting my response.

Lucas she raised his hand and moved hair from my face "you really are beautiful Brooke" I blush as usual and Lucas smiles at me "Your cute when you blush"

"Luke stooop with the compliments" he laughs.

"And your dimples are so cute too" he then surprised me and learned in to kiss my dimple on my cheek and then the side of my mouth. I lost my balance on my elbow and fell back on the bed looking up at him. He glanced over my face and used his fingers to trace the frame of my face "I know how we started wasn't ideal Butterfly, but I think where it's leading is good for both of us" his voice was husky and he sounded nervous.

"I think your right Lucas" my voice came out raspier that usual and then he leaned down and kissed me. My arms reached up and wrapped around his neck pulling him closer and then the dorm room door opened. Lucas and I both looked up.

"Lucas" there was a black haired girl standing there with her bag hanging off her arm and her headphones holding her iPod in her hand "I'm back"

Lucas got off of me and stood to his feet. I laid there for a moment staring up at the ceiling. I then sit up and climb off the bed and slip my feet into my shoes.

"I'm erm... I'm gonna go Luke" I grab my jacket from the bed "I'll text you later"

"No wait Brooke... You don't have to..." but before he could finished I shut the door behind me. The black haired girl gave me a sweet smile as I left. I ignore it and head back to my room.

I flop down on my bed when I get back to my room. The scene that just happened replayed on my mind for a while. I sigh running my hands over my face. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like I always do. I should have stayed and listened to Lucas, but part of me had to get out of there.

A few minutes later and the dorm room door opened. Peyton smiled at me "hey Brooke"

"Hey Peyt"

"So the girls and I are going for coffee. Wanna come?"

I haven't really spent much time with the girls since I started hanging with Lucas and I really didn't wanna keep abandoning them. I had to ignore whatever happened just now and go gossip with the girls.

"Count me in P. Sawyer" I stand to my feet.

"Okay let's go" she grabs her jacket from the desk chair by her bed.

We got to the coffee shop, Rachel and Haley were already there and had ordered for us. I've kissed having friends like this. Who know your order and who wants to just hang out at coffee shops. Yeah we party sometimes, but being a cheerleader was hard.

Peyton and I walk up to our usual table and join Rachel and Haley "Hey girls"

"Hi" they both respond smiling.

"So are we all set for the cabin?" Rachel asks clicking at her phone "I'm bringing Owen with me and he has a big boot so we can put our stuff in there"

Oh crap. I keep forgetting about the cabin. Well with everything that just happened with Lucas I don't know where we stand anymore. Who was that girl. She was really pretty and petite and had flawless skin.

"So you in Brooke?" I was brought out of my thinking when Peyton nudged me.

"oh er... Sorry what was that?"

"Did you want to ride with us?" I wasn't sure on what Lucas would want to do, but having my own car to drive down would be better.

"Oh is it okay if I just follow you guys in my own car?" Rachel looked sad about it, but nodded anyway. I haven't used my car since I got here. It's been in it's spot since day one. About time it got out a little.

The rest of the afternoon we spoke about the guys and the cabin and what fun we are going to have. My mind flipped back and forth between the girls and Lucas. The image of the girl imprinted on my mind. Who the hell was she and what was she doing turning up at Lucas dorm like that?

My mind was spinning and I suddenly didn't feel too good.

"Brooke are you okay?" Haley asks again bringing me out my thoughts "you haven't touched your coffee or your muffin" I looked down and she was right I hadn't touched any of it.

"Yeah sorry I just..."

"is this about Natalie's and Lucas because I saw them together yesterday with Nathan" Haley says interrupting me and my eyes snapped back up to her.

"Lucas was with Natalie yesterday?" Haley nodded "when?"

"It was late in the day Brooke, but I'm sure it was nothing. He said it was nothing" Natalie and the girl from earlier swarmed around my head and I could feel myself slipping back into old Brooke.

Old Brooke is destructive. She can't come back. I won't let her.

I push my chair back "I'm sorry girls I have to go" I stand to my feet.

"Brooke I'm sure it was nothing" Haley says again. I just give a nod and say goodbye before leaving and heading back to my room.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love you all millions. Roch xoxo**


	18. Lucas 9

**Hey Guys, So yes I haven't uploaded in a few days when I said I would, but every time I think things would be okay again something brings me down and I can't help, but feel down myself, but you guys and your reviews are your amazing and makes me happy.**

 **Anyway enough about my suckish life... ENJOY!**

"Jessica?" she smiled at me "oh my God hey" she ran to me and jumped into my arms "what you doing here?"

"Well I moved back to tree hill. I got kicked out of boarding school so I got sent to my grandparents, but I got to move back on good behaviour and then I found out what happened with Bella and that you moved out here for college" she days plonk in herself down on my bed "I'm sorry about Bella though Luke"

Jessica and I go way back to when we were in middle school together. She was my bestfriend. I lost my virginity to her and she did me just so we could get it over with.

Then come high school and Jess would act out to get he roared attention then when they finally had enough and she got kicked out of school they sent her to London to a boarding school, but I guess she's back now.

"So who's the cutie that just left?"

"Oh that's Brooke, but I think she got the wrong impression when you turned up" I needed to speak with Brooke just to sort this out. I couldn't have her jumping to conclusions "wait... How did you know where I was?"

"Your Ma told me you went here, so I flew in this morning and then I asked around and apparently most of the girls I asked definitely knew this room. The word around campus is that your a whore" she laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"I used to be, but I haven't for a while" I reply picking up my phone from the desk. I needed to text Brooke.

 **Me: Butterfly you around to talk? X**

"since being with Brooke?" I look up from my phone and nod "she's different from Isabella" I nod.

"She's different than anyone I've met before Jess. It feels different when I'm around her" my phone buzzed in my hand. It was Brooke.

 **Brooke: Sure.**

 **Me: Come by my room?**

 **Brooke: I'll be there in 5.**

"Okay Jess as much as I love you and glad your back, I need you gone for a couple of hours while I explain everything to Brooke"

"You've always been adorable when you want something to go your way" she pinches my cheeks then grabs her bag "I'll go explore, but I need a place to crash for the night"

"You can crash with Nathan and I... He might be out though so you can take his bed"

"Oh right Nate... I've missed him too" she then exits the room and she's gone.

I had to explain this to Brooke. She looked a little upset and sounded upset about it. I mean I know she hasn't told me everything about her past, but what she did tell me I had to work with. I didn't want to treat her like a victim because I remember how I hated that and how low it made me feel.

I rack my brain trying to figure out how to word this. I was planning in telling Brooke everything about my past with Jessica. No secrets with Brooke. I was going to do this right. Go in with a clean slate.

There was a soft knock at the door that Jessica left open. I turned around to see Brooke standing there with her hands in her jacket pockets "Hi" her voice sounded so sweet it made my heart skip a beat.

"Brooke I need to explain about Jessica" I walk over to her and take her by the hand and walk her over to my bed. She sat down and I pulled my desk chair over and Sat opposite her.

"Lucas..." I stop her

"Let me just explain okay" she doesn't say anything this time she just nods.

And so I told her everything from how I lost my virginity to Jessica to her going to boarding school and why she came back. Throughout the whole thing Brooke said nothing. I tried reading her expressions, but she was good at masking her feelings.

"Brooke she's only my friend I promise" I say when she says nothing.

Finally she looked up at me "and Natalie is she just a friend too because if I remember rightly you fucked her too" confusion flashed over my face. I didn't understand "you were with her yesterday Lucas and don't deny it because Haley said she saw you two together" oh right that encounter. When I realised what she meant I let a smile form on my lips "this is not funny Lucas. I trusted you"

"And you can trust me Brooke. Natalie and I just bumped into each other and yes she and I are just friends too. Honestly Brooke I only have eyes for you"

"Yeah and that's what Felix said before..." I stop her by placing a soft kiss to her lips

"I'm not Felix"

"Good because I couldn't deal with another Felix" she smiles at me and I kiss her again.

Brooke suddenly went quite again. I run my eyes over her face and this time I would see sadness in her eyes and worry in her features "Brooke what's wrong?"

She darted her eyes to the floor then she glanced up at me and began to play with her bracelet "Brooke... Talk to me baby"

She took a deep breath and run her fingers through her chocolate brown hair "what if we don't work? I mean I know I said we're gonna be okay, but what if we really aren't? What if I fall for you and you break my heart?"

I take her hands in mine and run my thumb over her hand "what if you break my heart? What if the sky wasn't blue or the grass wasn't green?" she kinked her eye brow up in confusion "there are a lot of 'what if's' about Brooke and if we let them get in the way of us. Of what we could possibly have then we will be alone for a really long time"

"But Lucas the last of my heart I have can't get broken. I barely survived the heartache and heartbreak from Felix" I scoot towards her in the chair and place both my hands on the side of her face.

"I've never felt like this with anyone, but you Brooke" tears filled her eyes and I knew she was super scared, but so was I. My heart beat so fast when I was just close to her. I catch a breath when I lay eyes on her and my stomach churns when my phone lights up with her message scared she'll bail on me or call this off.

"I'm just scared Lucas. I'm really scared of going to Tree Hill with you and I'm scared for you to meet my family and the craziness that comes with that and what you'll find out about me and what happened"

"Is it really that bad?" she shrugs her shoulder and looks to the floor "baby I don't think anything is worse than suicide in your situation"

She looked up at me a tear slowly slides down her cheek "you have to promise not to leave me then with whatever happens on this winter break"

"Only if you promise not to leave me with whatever you hear this winter break"

We locked eyes and I could tell we were both think about it for a moment or two and then we both nodded

"Deal"

She then smiled leaving in and placing a soft sweet kiss to my lips.

I could so get used to this... Being with Brooke in our little bubble. I liked our bubble.

"So I was thinking to drive down to the cabin in my own car, but it's okay if you want to join everyone in Owen's car" we were lying on my bed with Brooke seated in between my legs with her back against my chest.

"I think it would be really cool to carpool with you butterfly" I kiss the side of her head "but why not just go with everyone else"

"I haven't used my car since being here and I thought why not take it to the cabin"

"Fair enough" I agree "well then I think it's only fair for me to ride with you. Wouldn't want you to feel all alone"

She turned and straddled me with a smile on her face "Aww well aren't you sweet to think of me being all alone" she ran her fingers down my chest and under my top "I think you and I are gonna be just fine Lucas"

It was my turn to smile this time "I think your right Pretty Girl" she nods with that smile still on her face as she leaned in and placed a sweet kiss to my lips.

"it's so simple being with you Lucas" she states running her fingers over my cheek as our eyes locked "I don't feel like I have to act a certain way when I'm with you. I don't feel like I have to do stupid things when I'm with you. You make me feel safe Lucas" the last of her sentence came out in a whisper, but I heard her.

It was nice knowing I was the reason behind all that. Having her feel safe with me was my goal. Her being here with me, kissing me, smiling at me and just being her is all I'm gonna ask of her. If I can fix and complete Brooke back to feeling safe and happy then I will.

I'm falling hard for her, but I don't care. She makes me happy. Seeing her happy will make me more happy. Just seeing her smile at me gets my heart skipping a beat.

"Being here with you makes me happy Brooke. Happier than I've been in years" I lean up and catch her lips with mine "be my girlfriend?" I whisper into another kiss.

Brooke smiled into it and then pulled back looking at me as I waited for my answer. She then leaned in and kissed me again and nodded "yes Luke" she then wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her closer into our kiss.

I think I love her... Is that crazy?

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love you all loads. Roch xoxo**


	19. Brooke 10

**Hey my lovelies... so now you will have to be patient with me since I'm now down to having to writer my chapters before uploading. I will try really hard to upload on a faster pace though.**

 **I still have so much going on with my Bro's leaving party next weekend and my most important friendship with my best friend has ended which has broken my heart. Friendship I thought was meant to mean more to both people, but I've lost faith in everything now, so I'm gonna get stuck into writing instead... oh and boys... they suck sometimes too lol. Anyway enough about my life once again... Hope everyone else's life's are going a lot better than mine.**

 **So everyone loves this story more as I upload each chapter and I am so glad you love it. I'm still getting followers for my other stories too and all this attention just makes me super happy.**

 **Anyway... ENJOY!**

It was the day we were going to the cabin. Lucas forced me to pack last night so we weren't rushing this morning. I woke with another smile on my face wrapped in Lucas's arms.

"Morning Pretty Girl" his voice was husky and he kissed the top of my head "you excited to go to the cabin?"

"More excited that I'm going with you and the girls and the guys and the fun we will have" I reply sitting up. There was rustling coming from Nathan's bed as the covers moved and a little bed popped out.

Jessica.

Yeah after Lucas explained everything and asked me to be his girlfriend she came back and we all hung out and ordered food. She was actually really nice.

"Morning Jessica" I chirp bouncing out of Lucas's bed

"Is she always this chirpy in the mornings?" Jessica asked Lucas.

"Only when she's excited about something" it was cool how Lucas knew that about me. His taking the time to get to know me. Not even Felix did that.

"Okay enough chit chat you two... We have an hour and then we have to go meet the others"

"You guys going somewhere?" Lucas looked to me and then we both looked to Jessica.

"To Rachel parents cabin for the weekend before I come with you guys to Tree Hill next week" I felt really bad that she would be on campus alone without anyone she knows for the whole weekend. Shit.

"Okay well I'm sure I can find something to keep me busy until you get back" she says crawling out of Nathan's bed "I'm gonna shower"

"Maybe we should invite her?" I suggest when I heard the shower running "we can't just leave her here"

"But we are all gonna be in twos and she'll feel left out anyways" Lucas replies with a shrug.

I wasn't taking that answer. We could still ask her. I don't want to just leave her here alone for the weekend to a new place.

"Well I'm gonna ask her anyway" I state turning around "you should get ready Luke"

Lucas then got up and started to get dressed in front of me. My cheeks flushed a bright red making him smirk. I roll my eyes at him and see Jessica coming out the shower dressed using the towel to dry her hair.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to come with us this weekend?"

Jessica looked to me then to Lucas then back to me "oh no I wouldn't want to impose"

"Oh that's nonsense" I declared "besides everyone going knows you anyways, but the only down fall is that we're all gonna be in pairs"

She waved it off "oh that's alright. I'm not the jealous type and besides I'm sure I could find someone to cuddle me at night" she winked and Lucas laughed shaking his head.

I looked to Lucas "yeah, Jess is a slut"

"Luuuucas" I hit his shoulder in shock that he would call his friend that.

"Hey what was stay for?"

"She has feelings you know"

"His right Brooke I'm a slut and I don't care... Lucas and I aren't that different. Well we weren't before he met you anyway"

"So you'll come?" she nods "my bags are in the car I've rented so I'll meet you guys down stairs" she grabbed her jacket and headed out.

"She didn't even dry her hair properly" Lucas laughed again.

"Its cute when your in shock baby" he pecked me on the lips then grabbed his own jacket "I'm gonna go get us coffee for the trip. Meet me in 10 down stairs" I nod. He pecks me again and then grabs his jacket and heads out.

This weekend is gonna be fun.

"Hey guys" I call out as Lucas and I approach the group standing by Owen's car.

"Hey Brooke, Lucas" they all reply.

"So guys I invited Jessica" the girls look at me "sorry I know I should have asked, but she was gonna be stuck here for the weekend and she doesn't know anyone"

"It's okay Brooke. We like Jessica" Rachel says with a smile "there is one extra room anyway so she's welcome to take it"

"Okay cool. Oh look here she comes now"

"We waited for you outside the building Jess" Lucas says

"Yeah sorry I got talking to this cute guy by my car and I got his number" she smiled waving the piece of paper in the air "So you guys ready to go or?"

"Almost" Haley answers linking fingers with Nathan.

"And your sure you don't want to drive with us?" Rachel asked the billionth time as they continued to load up Owen's car.

I shake my head "it's okay Rachel, Luke, Jess and I will be fine following you and if worse comes I have my Sat nav and the address"

She lets out a sigh of defeat and smiles at me anyway "okay fine, but try to keep close okay" I nod and she pulls me into a hug "Rach your acting like I'm leaving the state, we will see you at the cabin you know" everyone around us laughed resulting in Rachel to roll her eyes.

"Yeah yeah"

"Okay well who's ready to go?" everyone cheered as Owen asked the question. Everyone piled into Owen's car. Rachel rolled down the window.

"Follow behind closely kay" I nod and she smiled rolling back up the window.

"So Lucas..." I turn around holding up my keys.

"Wanna drive my baby?" I point the keys in the car park and press the unlock key "and yes I drive a cherry red BMW" Lucas turned around and took the keys from my fingers.

"Good call in wanting to drive behind Butterfly" I laugh at that and follow him to my car carrying our bags.

"So Brooke you looking forward to coming to Tree Hill with us?" Jessica asks.

We have been on the road for 15 minutes following close behind Owen. Rachel had already messaged me about my car making me laugh. Jessica sprawled herself out on the back seat using her duffle as a pillow.

"I'm excited to see the place where Lucas grew up. Kind of nervous meeting his family though" I reply.

"Oh Karen is a sweet heart and so is Lily and as for Dan well you wouldn't want to meet that waste of space anyways" Lucas suddenly turned to me quickly before looking back at the road. The car went eerily quite "oh shit did Dan not come up. Sorry Luke" Jessica then placed her jacket over her face when Lucas glared at her through the mirror.

What was Lucas not telling me?

"Wait whose Dan?"

"His no body. Like Jess said his a waste of space" Lucas replies turning the wheel following Owen.

"Well his obviously someone if you're getting mad at the mention of his name" I state "so again who is he?"

"Brooke don't push it" Lucas warned, his grip on the wheel tightening.

"When you told me your story Lucas I thought you were being honest and real with me" I slump in the seat looking out of the window.

"You haven't even told me your whole story Brooke so how about you not push this okay" I looked up at him in disbelief. Okay he was right I didn't, but to actually throw that back at me. I told him my main reason didn't I. Anything else didn't matter.

"Stop the car Lucas" I demanded sitting up in my seat. Lucas glanced at me and sighed when he knew I was being serious. He pulled over and the car stopped.

"What's going on?" Jessica asks pulling the jacket from her face to look at Lucas and I.

"Lucas is being a jackass about this situation" I respond and at that moment Rachel calls

"Hello"

" _Why have you stopped?"_

"Turn around and come get me please" I look to Lucas who rolls his eyes and sits back in his chair.

" _What? Why?"_

"Can you just come get me please?"

" _Owen we need to turn around and..."_

"No you don't Rach. Don't worry about Brooke. We'll see you guys there. Go on without us" Lucas grabs the phone from me and tells Rachel.

" _You sure?"_

"Yeah everything is fine" then he hangs up and gives me my phone back "what is going on right now?"

"Well you just became an ass to me" I reply folding my arms across my chest.

"I'm sorry Brooke, but I don't want to talk about Dan or who he is to me" He turns in his seat and strokes my cheek "if I'm being patient to listen to your whole story can't you do the same?" I looked at me him and nodded.

"Okay. I'm sorry" He smiles and leans in to place a soft kiss to my lips "we can go now"

Lucas turns back around and puts the car into gear again and we were off towards the cabin. Shit I was in deep trouble.

I think I love him. Am I crazy to think that?

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love you all millions. Roch xoxo**


	20. Brooke 10 Part 2

**Hey Guys,**

 **Your reviews are what fuel me to want to update faster than I usual do. I write on the way to work, on my breaks, on my way home and in the bath. It's crazy, but it keeps me busy and away from my thoughts.**

 **So you guys are looking forward to the confrontation between Lucas and Felix and you want to know Brookes whole story... sounds like you guys are excited for what is coming.**

 **Thank you all millions for your reviews and private messages. I appreciate the love so much.**

 **ENJOY!**

Lucas pulled up to the cabin and parked beside Owen's van. The group were unloading the car when the noticed us. Once the car had stopped I open the car door and jump out. I follow Lucas round to the boot of the car and we grab our things and meat the group by the steps to the front door.

"Brooke you okay now?" Rachel asks when she sees me holding my bag.

I turned to Lucas who smiled at me and nod my head with a smile of my own "yeah everything is okay"

"Okay good" she then turned to the steps and we all followed her up to the door.

Once Rachel opened it and let us all in. We went looking for our rooms. Lucas took my hand in his and guided me up the stairs and down the corridor to the end. We stood outside a bedroom door that was oak and very big. Lucas turned to me and smiled then pushed the door open and walked inside.

I followed him in grasping at the size of the room. It was one of the master suites. The big was king-sized and it even had a balcony with double doors. It was amazing.

"Rachel's parents have a pretty awesome cabin" I comment dropping my bags to the floor "are you sure it's okay with Rachel for us to have this room?"

"Well it's usually my room anyway so I don't think..."

"Your room?" I interrupt kinking my eye brow up.

He nods "yeah when we used to come up back in high school"

"Wait, you and Rachel were that close?" that confused me because they didn't seem close at all. In fact it was Rachel who warned me not to go near him.

"Well Isabella and Rachel were close, but once I broke up with her she pushed everyone away including Rachel and Haley" that made sense "but before that, us as a gang used to come up here, but that doesn't include Nate or Jake though. I only became tight with them sophomore year"

"And Nathan was like you before he came here?"

"You mean a player?" I nod and Lucas laughs "yeah Nate has always been like that. Back in high school he slept with all the cheerleaders except McKenzie who was head cheerleader at the time. She was dating Jake back then"

"So Nathan took you under his wing when things went south with Isabella?" I sat myself on the bed actually interested in knowing things about Lucas and his friends from Tree Hill.

Lucas smiled and sat beside me. I turned and crossed my legs getting comfortable "when things went south with Bella I went out of Tree Hill to this bar on the border of the Tree Hill line and that's where I met Chris and he introduced me to the remedy of forgetfulness and by that I mean drugs and then he added the drink too and I would go for a whole weekend sometimes longer in the holidays and then I'd miss school and get home late" he says turning to face me himself "when Ma found out what was happening she sent me to a facility to get help straight away over the summer before sophomore year and then when I was signed out I went back to school and got in with Nathan and Jake and we became the trio"

"And they knew where you were all summer?"

Lucas shook his head "not at first. Everyone thought I went to visit grandma in Palm Springs, but eventually when I knew I could trust them I told them everything. They already knew about what happened with Bella because everyone did which fuelled the embarrassment that led me to the out of town bars and of course my fake id at the time"

"That's the friendship I thought I had with Chloe" just saying her name made me sad. I spent so much on that friendship for her to just do me like that. I thought she was practically family to me, but I guess she thought different.

"But the girls down stairs could be Brooke. Just because Chloe wasn't doesn't mean the girls will" I look up and give him a small smile.

And in that moment with Lucas looking at me as if he was trying to peak into my soul I knew I was ready to share the second part of my history back home. I trusted him. I was falling hard for him and I was ready.

"Felix and I dated for three years and at first it was great and he treated me great and I was really happy with life and everything around me and then... I don't even know what really happened. Chloe turned on me out of the blue and Felix started being really mean to me" I knew I had to get this out now before I chickened out again "we were at one of his family functions when he started saying horrid things to me in front of everyone so I stormed off to his room and he took that as a sign of disrespect in front of his family and we were arguing and he got really mad like I've never seem before and he er... He hit me for the first time"

Lucas reached out and stroked the side of my face with the back of his fingers "I was in total shock that he had just done that I fled from the scene and out to my car. I drove home crying with a hand print on my cheek. Mom asked me for days what had happened, but I refused to out him. I lied and said I walked into a door at the party" all those memories coming back scared me just a little making game feel vulnerable again, but I needed to tell Lucas all of this. I couldn't keep it to myself forever "then Felix apologised and said it would never happen again and that he loved me, but then it happened again and again until one day he put me in the hospital for a week with a broken arm and broken rib. I lied again said I fell down the stairs. Mom again didn't believe me, but I begged her to let it go. I was so in love with Felix and he led me to believe that I needed him and only him"

"Oh my god Brooke that is awful"

"I didn't think it could get worse, but then one day at a weekend away with the cheer squad and the basketball team we had a fight and I left in my car and didn't see him or Chloe until Monday at school when an email went around of a picture of me naked in the changing room before a basketball game. Chloe had taken it as lavage for Felix to get revenge for me making him look like a fool by leaving. I was humiliated by the guy who claimed to love me and the girl I thought of as a sister"

"Brooke..."

"I know how hard it is to be humiliated in high school having everyone talk about you behind your back even if you are a cheerleader with the power to destroy anymore beneath you, but when your being destroyed its kind of hard to reverse it" I played with my bracelet "I got through the cheer competition with the squad, but then quit before graduation because if my own squad didn't stick by me there was so point being a cheerleader anymore. The head cheerleader was the cause of everything and Felix laughed with his team mates, but then he would message me or leave me notes apologising. I ignored everything from him, but then one day I walked into the building and saw my pictures plastered everywhere. My locker had 'whore' painted across it and I couldn't take it anymore"

A tear slides down my cheek, but I knock it before it can fall "I went home and raided my Mom's liquor cabinet and took a bottle of pills from the medicine cabinet from the bathroom and I had decided that my life wasn't worth living anymore" I look up at Lucas "so I tried to take it. I was in a selfish state and I thought about no one, but myself, but I know and understand why Isabella did what she did. High school is bad enough without being humiliated in the process. I was at the top of the hierarchy being a cheerleader and yet Chloe had destroyed me until I became worse than the nerds"

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that Brooke" he moves closer. I in cross my legs and he pulls me closer so I'm almost on his lap "so did you just never go back?"

"There was no need for me too. I graduated early from home and had an early summer. I spent most of it with My Nan and cousin Alexia and then moved down here for college"

"So neither Felix nor Chloe knew you'd left?" I shake my head "until now I'm guessing" I nod "how did he find you?"

"Facebook" I state with a shrug of my shoulder "but I'm not interested in going back to that Lucas"

"I didn't think you would have been Brooke" I smile and he leans in placing a soft kiss to my lips "I think we should head down stairs to the others. We've been talking for a while now"

I laughed "they probably think we're having sex"

"Well maybe we shouldn't disappointment them" Lucas wiggled his eye brows making me laugh "Come let's head down" he stands to his feet and I hold out my hand which he takes pulling me up with him. We head to the door when Lucas stops me and turns to face me "thank you for telling me the rest of your story Brooke"

I give him a dimpled smile and lean up to kiss him softly on the lips "thank you for caring" and then we head down to the others.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love you all. Roch xoxo**


	21. Lucas 10

**Hey Guys, so thank you again for the reviews and the love you guys give to me.**

 **I just finished watching gossip girl again and it was amazing as always, but like we all know nothing can beat One Tree Hill right?**

 **My sister and I have re watched it so many times that I fall in love with Brooke's and Peyton's friendship all over again, I mean I know their friendship becomes a rollercoaster after season 1, but in season 5 and 6 their friendship is amazing... a friendship I wish I had with my best friend, well she's my ex best friend now. I used to hate Peyton, but as I re watch the box set over again I realise that Brooke and Lucas were never meant to be. Brulian was. And yes not everyone will agree of course.**

 **Anyway... ENJOY!**

"There you guys are" Rachel says as Brooke and I walk into the room with everyone else sitting around "it's been like 45 minutes"

Brooke looked to me "yeah we know we were just talking about some stuff" I lead us over to the free chair across the room. I sit down and pull Brooke to my lap. She sides sideways leaning her back against the arm rest and hanging he R legs over the other arm rest.

"You were talking, that's all?" Nathan asks giving me a look "yeah just talking"

"I told you they would think we were having sex" Brooke rolls her eyes and I let our a laugh running my fingers up and down her legs "guys we were talking about our past that's all"

"Okay then" Haley says walking into the room with Peyton. They were holding glasses and two bottles of wine "it's time to play I never"

"Are you sure this is a good idea guys" Jake asks as Peyton hands him a glass.

"it's the fastest way to get drunk" Rachel states and besides waste all friends here. The hat could go wrong"

"A lot" I mutter to myself.

Haley pours out glasses for us and the sits down beside Nathan.

"Let the game begin" Owen's says knocking glasses with Rachel.

"I'll go first" she says looking around the room "never have I ever had sex in a bathroom stool"

Nathan took a drink and so did I. Brooke turned to me and raised her eye brow "just remember I've got a past Brooke" she doesn't 's anything, but just turns to look at Owen who was going next.

"Never have I ever dined and dashed at a restaurant before" I watched Brooke and Nathan took a gulp of their drink.

"You've skipped out on a bill before?" Rachel questioned in surprise "and here I thought you were innocent.

"You should have known me back in Ohio Rach, I was far from innocent" Rachel smiled and raised her glass to Brooke answer.

"My turn" Haley states and everyone goes quiet "never have I ever slept with another person's partner"

Rachel, Owen, Nathan and I all took gulps of our drinks. Brooke shifted on my lap, but didn't day anything.

"Nate your up"

"Never have I ever... No wait I've done that" everyone laughed as Nathan smiled "okay never have I ever passed out at a party"

Haley took a drink and Nathan whispered something into her ear that made her giggle.

"Peyton your up girlie"

"Never have I ever broken someone's heart" the room took a gulp except Jake "I'm so glad you didn't drink" Peyton smiled kissing Jake softly.

"Jakes's turn"

"Never have I ever broken into someone's house" all eyes turned to me expect Owen of course. I sighed and took a drink knowing Brooke was going to have something to say about that.

That was one thing I never told her I had done, but she said nothing instead she swung her legs back around and stood to her feet.

"Brooke wait..."

"Sorry I'm just gonna... I need aim air" she turned around and headed for the front door.

Everyone's eyes turned to me "what... I didn't tell her everything. Damn it. Brooke wait" I jumped to my feet and ran after her.

"Yes I know that. I'm gonna do it" I followed Brooke outside. She was standing behind a tree with her phone to her ear "I'm at the cabin with the group for the weekend. We leave Tuesday" I slowly walked down the few steps "but she's okay?"

"Brooke" she jumped and turned around to look at me.

"I've got to go. I'll call you later" she hung up and slid the phone into her jeans pocket then folding her arms "Lucas... What... Why are you out here?"

"I came to explain what just happened in the game, but now I'm thinking to ask who you were on the phone to" I reply.

"Oh it was no one and you don't have to explain about what happened in there" she nods to the cabin "we all have a past, that's the point of the game"

"But you seemed upset"

"I was" she admits rocking her body back and forth "but then I was reminded that we all have a past" she sort of gives me a smile then walks pass me.

"Brooke where are you going?" I turn around and call out after her.

"Don't we have a game to go continue to play" she calls back. I give my head a shake and then follow her to the cabin.

Am I ever going to be able to read her.

After the game finally finished the girls decided they were going to cook us guys dinner. I wasn't so sure that was a good idea since Jessica could never cook before and Rachel and Haley can't even bake cookies or muffins so I knew this dinner was going to be awful, but they insisted that it was going to be the best.

So here we are the guys and I sitting at the dining table waiting for our meal to be served.

"So you and Brooke... Is she like your actual girlfriend now?" Nathan asks taking a gulp from his beer.

"Well since I asked her and she said yes, I'm gonna go with she's my actual girlfriend" I reply raising my beer to that "what about you and Haley? You seem to be happy when your around her"

"She's pretty great" Nathan replies "I honestly did not think a girl could mean this much to me"

"Not everything your dad told you was right Nate. Just because he treated girls like crap doesn't mean you have to too"

"But I had Luke. I treated them worse. Some I eve made cry. I was just like him"

"Yeah because he brought you up that way Nate. It's not your fault that's all you've known since you could talk. I don't judge... No one here does and Haley likes you even though she already knew you before"

"It's just hard sometimes to measure up to a girl as perfect as Haley"

"Haley isn't perfect Nate. We know her past, well part of it. She wasn't as bad as us, but she is far from innocent" Jake comments "just like I know Peyton has her secrets and her past isn't like mine. Everyone has one, it's whether you can get past that"

"Oh I can get past hers, mine was worse"

"And food is served" Brooke announces as she and the girls enter the room. The had bowls and plates in their hands "oh did we interrupt something?" the guys and I glanced at each other and then shook our heads "Okay good, let's eat" the girls put the food down and we tucked in.

"This actually smells really good girls" Owen's comments.

"We might have helped, but this is all Brooke. She's quite good in the kitchen" Rachel praises Brooke then looks to me "don't let this one go Luke. She a keeper, trust me"

I gave Brooke a smile then we all started to eat. Rachel was right this was yummy and it smelled really good. Brooke was definitely a keeper.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love you all millions Roch xoxo**


	22. Brooke 11

**Hey Guys, sorry it's taken me long to upload.**

 **I've had my brother's leaving party to sort out and then happened on the weekend. I've had so much drama in my life its unreal. Fed up of it really.**

 **Like I've said. My life sucks right now.**

 **Anyway ENJOY!**

"Are you and Lucas okay Brooke?" I look up from my phone seeing all the girls looking at me with concern moulded into their expressions.

"Yeah Luke and I are okay" I assure them "why wouldn't we be?"

"You looked pretty upset at the game earlier and you did run out"

"Firstly I did not run our and secondly yeah we are okay. He has his past and so do I. I can't he mad about his past. It's not fair"

"I'm glad you have that metal state about it Brooke. We've come to love you and we would hate if you and he broke up"

"No one is breaking up girls and besides that game is lame anyways. Always tries to break people up"

"Well if you're sure about you and Lucas being okay then subject dropped" we settle back into our chairs.

"Has anyone seen Jessica?" we all look up to see Lucas.

"I think I heard she went down to Joey's to meet a guy or something" Peyton says.

"Okay thanks Peyt" she nods then looks back to her phone.

"Is everything okay?" I question when Lucas lingers over us still.

"Her Mom has been trying to get hold of her that's all. She won't pick up"

"Well I'm sure she's just having fun. If you're that worried why not go find her?" Lucas looks to me and I could see him trying to figure out if I'm mad that his looking for Jessica "I'm not mad you're looking for her Luke. I trust you when you say she's your best friend"

"Are you sure?"

I nod my head and stand to my feet "I was gonna head to bed anyway. Go make sure she's okay and then coke snuggle with me in bed" I lean in and place a soft kiss to his lips "I'm sure she is okay though" Lucas smiles and kisses me again.

"You really are a keeper Brooke Davis" I laugh at that and he kisses my forehead "I won't be long. I promise" and then he was gone.

"You guys are really good together Brooke" Haley comments with a smile "I think what you've done to Lucas is really good. He seems happier than his been in a long time" I look as he leaves the cabin and watch the door shut behind him "you're really good for him"

"I think we're good for each other" I respond "I think we help each other more than we realise, but I think having you girls as friends has helped me too. You girls are pretty great"

"Well you're not half bad yours Brooke" Peyton says with a wink making me laugh.

"Yeah she's right Brooke. You're pretty great too"

"Thanks, we'll I'm gonna head to bed. Hangout tomorrow morning?" I spent all my time with Lucas back on campus, but having the girl time was nice too. It was different from when I spent time with the cheer squad or Chloe. It was better. Content. Happier.

"Sure thing. After break with the guys we can go shopping" Rachel suggested.

"Okay sounds perfect. Night girls" they said their good nights back and I headed up to Lucas's room. I got changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top then climbed into bed and waited for dream land to overtake my body.

I woke a few hours later when I felt the bed dip and arms snake around my body. I nestled into the body behind me knowing it was Lucas. I felt him kiss the side of my cheek as he nestled into my body getting comfortable.

"Sorry if I woke you" came his whisper. His hot breath on my skin sent shivers down my spine.

"It's okay Luke. I'm just glad your back this bed was feeling empty without you in it with me"

"Sorry I took so long. Jessica was hard to track down"

"Did you manage to find her though?" I turn around in his arms and our eyes met. Even in the dark I could see his ocean blue eyes trying to pierce into my soul.

"Yeah Joey told me she left with this guy we used to know, so I had to track to his place" he tells me "and then they weren't there so his roommate directed me to their location. I finally found them down by the lake"

"Well at least you found her"

Lucas kissed my nose and smiled "you really are perfect Brooke"

"The girls think I'm prefect for you because I've made you happy again" I whisper "but you've made me happy again too, so I think you're just as perfect"

"Brooke I know that when I went after you it was for one thing, but after spending so much time with you it made me realise that all the other girls meant nothing to me and you mean everything to me. I think I'm falling in love with you Brooke" I smile back at him my heart beating so fast in my chest.

Lucas Scott has just confessed that his falling in love with me.

"I tried fighting it Luke because I didn't want to get hurt again. I couldn't go back to the black hole I crawled out off, but the feelings became to strong for me to contain" I tell him "and now my heart skips a beat when you look at me like I'm the only girl for you. I smile just by thinking about you and my body aches to be around you all the time so it's safe to say that I'm falling in love with you too Lucas Scott"

Lucas doesn't say anything he just smiles at me for a few moments before leaning in placing kisses to my lips. When he pulls me back I lean up and straddle him "in ready now Lucas"

He looks up at me "you sure butterfly" I nod smiling down at him then leaning down so our lips connect.

It's official... I'm in love with Lucas Scott.

The second time I woke was when I felt the bed shift again. I blinked my eyes open to see it was morning. I shift my body and turn to face Lucas. He was sitting on the edge of the bed texting on his phone. I crawled up and snaked my arms around him from behind.

His lips turned up instantly "good morning Butterfly" he put down his phone and lifted us up, me on his back. He held onto me and turns around so he was holding me in his front. He leans us down so I'm laid on his bed "do you know how sexy you look in my shirt?" I shake my head slowly "well you look super sexy"

I giggle "well it was the only thing I could find in the dark"

"Well you look good in it" he the leans down to place a kiss to my lips again.

"We should really go take a shower and get dressed" I tell. Him when he leans up again.

"Oh is that an invitation" I roll from underneath him and stand to my feet.

I slowly unbutton his shirt not breaking our connection. Once all the buttons were undone. I shuffled the shirt of my shoulders and let it drop to the floor. Lucas eyes almost popped out of his head making me smile.

"I'll be in the shower if you know...you want to join me" I then strut over to the ensure bathroom in the room and run the water. Soon enough Lucas was stripped naked standing behind me kissing my shoulder.

And that's when I knew I had him hooked.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love you all Millions. Roch xoxo**


	23. Lucas 11

**Hey Guys, so thank you all for the reviews and followers this story is getting. It makes me super happy to know ya'll love reading this just as much as I love writing for you guys.**

 **Some of you have a feeling that something bad is going to happen now that Brucas are all loved up and happy, well I guess you guys know me too well lol. What a Brucas story without some drama added into it aye? You guys might not like it, but if you know me as well as I think you do then you also know what comes after the drama.**

 **I'm not going to give you guy's spoilers to what's coming next, but keep reading and you'll find out soon. Real soon in fact.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter. ENJOY!**

"What did you tell my Mother Lucas?" I stopped laughing at something Brooke had said and looked up at Jessica. She was standing there with her hands on her hips.

"I didn't say anything" I answer "why? What's happened?"

"She wants me home like today" she states looking down at her phone "Lucas how does she even know I'm here?"

"I don't know" I shrug "wait. I thought your Mom knew you were back?"

Jessica let's out a sigh "no one knows I'm back. I lied okay" she runs her hand through her hair "I never went back to Tree Hill. I came straight you when I decided to come back. Mom didn't know where I was"

"Why haven't you been back yet?"

"Because Luke. When I left boarding school Mom said I wasn't allowed to go back because I'm troubled or some bullshit like that. She sent me somewhere else. Worse than boarding school Lucas"

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad"

"I think a nunnery is considered worse Lucas" she throws herself back in the chair sighing. Now she knows where I am and she's mad. Like super mad"

"And I'm sure you can figure something out Jess. You always did when it came to your Mom"

"That's before her boyfriend decided to take over. His behind this, we know that Lucas. His never liked me anyways and now they're married its worse"

"Well since I am your bestfriend isn't it just logic that she'd know you'd be with me. She did call"

She let's out a loud sigh this time "Lucas... I can't go back now"

"Why not?"

"Because she'll lock me up again"

I roll my eyes at her being all dramatic "she never locked you up Jess. She sent you to boarding school and yes maybe the nunnery is a little over the top, but it was for the best was it not Jess?"

Jessica gave me her nastiest glare "exactly my point sent me away, locked me up in boarding school it's the same thing and now the nunnery. It's like she actually hates me"

"She doesn't hate you Jess and anyway I thought you graduated from there anyway. She can't sent you back neither can what's his face, your 18 now Jess" she said nothing, but I could see that logic swim around in her head.

"Your right Luke. I knew you were my bestfriend for a reason" she bounced out of her chair and over to Ms kissing my cheek and squealing as she dialled a number on her phone.

"Well that was a bit crazy" Brooke comments when Jess leaves the room "I'd never talk to my Mom again if she sent me to a nunnery" I kiss the side of her head "I love sex way too much for that" she then laughed and looked at me "I was joking" she shook her head "anyway I'm gonna go see what the girls are doing. Wanna come with?"

Brooke stood to her feet and held out her hand for me to take. I take it and she pulls me some slightly, I carried my own weight the rest of the way to my feet. I spin her around and wrap my arms around her waist from behind snuggling my face into her neck.

"You smell really good Butterfly" I kiss her neck "almost good enough to eat" I start to suck on her neck as she moves her head back resting it on my shoulder "how about we go up to our room for a little bit first" her eyes rolled back as the pleasure over took her body.

Then she snapped out of it and pushed away from me. She points her finger and kinks up her eye brow "you will not do that and succeed Mr" I laugh and raise my hands I surrender.

"I wasn't doing anything that you wouldn't like" I let a smirk form on my lips.

She shakes her head "I'm gonna go see the girls. You coming or not". I turn around and see Jessica slide out the back door with her phone to her ear "go see if she's really okay. I'll see you later" I lean in and place a soft kiss to his lips "it's not wrong to care about her Luke, I'm your girlfriend and she's your bestfriend. I understand" she gives me a smile and then I watch her go.

"No Mom but, I'm not a child anymore. Yes I know, but I've changed. Yes Mom just listen to me. I was going to, but I just thought" I heard Jessica's voice raise with her frustration "Lucas. Yes I know. No it was never his fault though. I was out of control before I met him and Chris. Well his my bestfriend. Mom please just listen to me. Vanessa means a lot to me too. I would never hurt her. I'm better now" I walk towards Jessica who was now throwing her hands about pacing back and forth "his bringing Brooke with him next week. I was going to come back with them"

"Jess is everything okay" she turns to face me and I saw a ghost of a smile appear on her lips.

"Okay mother. Yes I heard you. I have to go. Okay. I will. I'll see you then. Bye" she hangs up and puts the phone in her jacket pocket "she isn't happy that I won't go to the nunnery, but she's willing to test me out. Well the new me anyway"

"But she thinks it's my fault that she had to send you away?" Jessica steps towards me and sighs.

"It's not her that thinks that Luke, it's him. Her husband. His never liked us being friends. He'd blame anyone for my screw ups" she tries to assure me "I was a screw up way before I met you and Chris Luke"

"And now we've both changed" I say with a smile on my face "you'll show your Mother and her husband that your not the same Jessica. You've grown up Jess"

"And so have you Luke. Brooke has done wonders on you"

"No one is ever perfect Jess. Vanessa is only seen as that because she's his daughter and your not. Don't let that affect you" she looks up at me in shock that I knew that was the thing that bothered her most "I'm your bestfriend Jess. I know you better than anyone"

"It was just so hard to see it all change when Mom had her. That's when everything went to shit Luke. I mean Mom sided with him much more after that and now his convinced her that I'd harm Ness. I would never do that, she's my sister"

"Then you have to show him that his wrong about you. Show them that you've grown up and you're not that same girl back in freshman year. Your not 13 anymore"

"You always did know how to change my mood Luke. Thank you" she leans up and kisses my cheek "Brooke really is lucky"

I shake my head and she raises her eye brow "nah I'm the one that's lucky" she smiles "now come let's head back in. Maybe you can hang with the girls. I know they'll let you join in" I swing my arm over her shoulders and we head back into the cabin.

"So are you excited to show Brooke off next week?" Nathan asks as I plonk myself down on the sofa beside Jake.

I nod "Yeah it's all pretty exciting. I mean Ma will love her and I'm sure Lil will too"

"Oh Lily will love Brooke. Brooke has that face that any sister would love especially a 5 year old" Jake comments "are you gonna take her to the winter fate too? All families will be there"

I shrug "if she wants to go I will. I just can't wait for Ma to meet her. I think Brooke could be my one"

"Well I know Haley is my one" Nathan says with a smile on his face "I've never felt this way before"

"The feeling is pretty great" I agree "what about you Jake?"

"Peyton is great and I care about her a lot. I think I'm falling in love with her. She makes me feel different every time I see her. I know my parents will love her"

"You all sound like saps" Owen comments adding a laugh at the end.

"And you don't care for Rachel at all?" I question raising my eye brow "not even a little"

"I mean I care about her a lot, but I'm not sure I'm in as deep as you guys are. We've only just started dating" he replies "I've never gone this long dating someone if that counts for anything"

"You might not be in as deep as us O, but I think you might get there" I tell him

"Okay enough about feelings, let's talk about that game last night" Nathan says changing conversation.

I know I'm in love with Brooke. It's the best feeling I've felt in a long time. She makes me a better person and I will never give that up. If she's all hand in then I will be too.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **What will happen when Brooke goes to Tree Hill with Lucas?**

 **What will happen when Lucas goes home to Ohio with Brooke and meets her past?**

 **Will they really be strong as one to defeat both their pasts or will their pasts defeat their relationship?**

 **Keep reading to find out.**

 **Love you all Millions**

 **Roch xoxo**


	24. Brooke 12

**Hey Guys, sorry for making you wait so long for the next chapter. So we've now reached the moment Brooke goes to Tree Hill with Lucas. Not everything is as you would like.**

 **There had to be some drama at some point right? It's not a Brucas story without the drama right?**

 **I'm trying to upload quicker, but with work being annoying and life being stupid it's getting harder for me to do so, but I promise I'll try super hard.**

 **Want to thank you all millions for reviewing, following me as a writer and my stories. You all are what make me and my stories shine. Ya'll are the only reason why i continue to write. I wanted to retire after my last story, but I couldn't and don't think i ever will be able to.**

 **Anyway enough of me rambling... Here is the next chapter. ENJOY!**

We have been back from the cabin weekend for the past four days and we were 2 hours away from flying to Tree Hill. Our Christmas vacation was officially starting and I was nervous. I was nervous to be spending two weeks alone with Lucas, I was nervous to meet his family and friends and I was super nervous of him coming home with me for the last week.

Lucas brought his stuff to my room so I could double check I had everything I needed. I zipped up my baby pink suitcase and sat down on my bed.

"Butterfly you okay?" worried was evident in his voice. Lucas had been worried since we got back from the cabin. Everyday he would ask if I was sure I wanted to go home with him and every day I managed to convince him that I was okay with it. That I was excited about it and I am. I never lied to Lucas.

I nod with a smile "just a little nervous"

"Oh don't be. Ma will love you and Lil will too. Those are the only family you'll meet anyway. It's only the three of us"

"And you promise to be by my side?" he nods.

Lucas comes and kneels down in front of me taking my hands in his. His runs his thumb over the side of my hand "I love you Brooke and so will they" my eyes snapped up to meet his. I knew he was feeling for me, but he actually just said the three words out loud melting my heart.

Without saying a word I throw myself at him and meet his lips with mine smiling between kisses. I finally pull away from him and he smiles back at me "I love you too Luke" he beams a brighter smile "now we better head out before we miss our flight. We gonna meet everyone at the airport?"

"Since we all booked our flights together, we're gonna fly together" Lucas says holding out his hand to me which I take. He pulls me up from the bed "so we'll see them at the airport. The cab should be downstairs any minute too. You ready"

I nod placing a soft kiss to his lips "as ready as I'll ever be" we made sure we had everything including out tickets and plus our tickets for Ohio too and then we were ready to go.

We got to the airport and everyone was already there. Jessica was standing with the others too. We all checked in and waited at the gate we were gonna go through.

"You okay there Brooke?" I look up to see Jessica standing in front of me "you look a little dazed"

"Still a little nervous I guess" I look up and see Lucas talking with the Jake and Nathan while Haley and Rachel went to get drinks for the flight.

"Karen is like the sweetest person you'd ever meet and Lily. She's like a little version of snow-white. She's so cute and polite and just the sweetest. They'll love you just like Lucas does Brooke. Honestly you have nothing to worry about"

"Thank you Jess. I think that has helped" she smiles at me.

"After everything Lucas and I did back in the day and Karen still hadn't turned her back on me. That just proves she's amazing" Jessica laughs and I join in "just be yourself and you'll be fine I promise"

"Gate 22 is open to be board now. Enjoy your flight" a ladies voice spoke through the speaker.

"That's us" Lucas says taking my hand in his and we all head to the gate "just breath Butterfly and you'll be okay"

"Brooke, you okay?" Lucas asks as we sit in the taxi on the way to his house. The flight seemed to fly by. Everyone chatting and laughing and discussing some winter fair that happens in Tree Hill every winter.

"What if she doesn't like me? What if Lily doesn't like me either. Lucas I'm not sure we should do this" he takes my hand and rubs his thumb over the inner side of my hand and then flashes a smile at me.

"Butterfly, Ma is gonna love you and so is Lily and everyone else you will meet this week" he leans in and places a soft kiss to my lips "maybe just as much as I do"

The car pulls into a drive out side a beautiful small looking cottage type of house. It was like out of snow white. It was very pretty. The cars engine killed and my heart rate picked up a little "you ready Pretty Girl?"

I take a deep breath and slowly nod "I'm ready" Lucas smiles and pays the taxi driver then opens the door and we step out. He goes ad gets our suitcases and then the taxi drives off leaving us on the door step.

Lucas takes hold of the door handle and pushes it open, I follow him inside. The inside of the house was so lovely. It was cosy and homely and smelt like heaven.

There were pictures of Lucas and a little girl on the walls. Family portraits and a painting of a rose garden. I get go of my suitcase and stepped forward to look at some of the pictures.

"You went to camp?" I ask moving from picture to picture.

"Yeah just for one summer though when I was like 9 or something" Lucas replies "Bella went for one summer and so did most kids around here so Ma thought it would be good for me to go too. It wasn't"

"Well it was you just didn't give it a chance darling" I turned around to see a oldish lady coming down the corridor with a dish cloth over he shoulder and a cooking apron on. She had a smile on her face as she embraced Lucas in a hug "I've missed you darling. It hasn't been the same without you around here"

"I've missed you too Ma" they pull away and she kisses his cheek and then her glance falls upon me and she smiles again.

"Oh and this must be Brooke" she walks over to me and engulfs me into a sweet motherly hug "hi Brooke I'm Karen" she says once she pulls back.

"Nice to meet you"

Then we here a loud grasp and all eyes turned back down the corridor "Lucas your here. Your back!" a little girl came running down and jumped at Lucas "I've missed you so much"

She was very pretty for being a little girl. She had dark brown hair with piercing blue eyes and he skin was almost as pale and snow white looking as mine. Her hair was braised into one hanging over her shoulder.

She then looked to me and snuggled into Lucas some more "is she your girlfriend Luke?" Lucas nods and the little girl smiled. She had Lucas's smile "she's really pretty Lucas" Lucas smiled up at me and gave me a cheeky wink.

"I know Lil" he kisses her cheek and then she stands to her feet "okay Ma I'm going to put these in our room. Brooke why don't you go with Ma into the kitchen and I'll be right back" I open my mouth to protest, but Lucas just gives me his smile and I calmed my nerves and nod.

Lilly takes my hand and pulls me along until we get to the kitchen "hey Lil why don't you go tell Luke to help you lay the table, dinner is almost ready"

"Okay Mommy" Lilly skips out of the kitchen humming to herself. She was really super cute.

"So Brooke how is college going?" Karen asks as she cuts the cucumber for the salad I'm guessing she's making "Lucas said your taking fashion as well as English"

"Yeah that's right. I loved English in school and fashion has always been my life. I'm good at it" I reply sitting at the island "and school is going great. My grades are back up and I like the friends that I've made and Lucas is great too"

"Brooke sweetie I'm not doubting anything you and Lucas may have or do have. I'm just making conversation" she give me that gentle motherly smile that my own mother gives me when she wants to calm down and it always works "The way Lucas feels about you is obvious darling since he brought you home to meet Lil and I and you obviously feel it back otherwise you wouldn't be here. I want what is best for Lucas and I think you might be it Brooke"

"You do?"

Karen nods "Lucas has been though so much in his life that I know his told you about and you've been through a lot too, don't worry he didn't give me details" I look down at my fingers and begin to play with my bracelet "you look good together and I bet you're even better together Brooke. I just want Lucas happy and you make him happy. So welcome to our home. Make yourself comfortable"

I look up at Karen and give a smile back. She really is a sweet woman like the others said "thank you"

"And this was Lucas at his first birthday" Karen says as she opens the photo album "he was such a good little baby. Always smiling and happy. He hardly cried" she gushed "at one point I thought it was all a dream" she laughed looking down at the pictures.

"Who's that?" I ask pointing to an older guy in one of the photos.

"Oh that's Keith, his Lily's father" Karen answers a sad smile forming on her lips "he and I were really good friends as Lucas grew up and then one day we finally declared our love and had Lily" she kept flicking through the album.

"What happened to him? You and he looked really happy"

Karen nodded "we were happy. The happiest I would say, but then he got ill and he died before Lily was born and then everything got worse with Lucas and now I'm just happy to have Lily be an outcome to my love with Keith"

A tear slowly slid down my cheek without me realising it. I flicked through more pictures seeing how happy Karen and Keith were. Birthday's, Christmases, Lucas seemed just has happy. They looked like one happy family until tragedy hit.

"The love you had or still have for Keith is warming Karen. I didn't think anyone could be so happy like you were in these pictures" she smiled at me and then closes the album when Lucas walks in.

"Hey Butterfly, Ma" Karen and I both nod acknowledging his presence "what's going on in here?"

"I was just showing Brooke your childhood album" Karen says placing the album closed back on the coffee table.

"You were a very cute baby Luke"

"Ma really... Baby pictures?"

"I got intrigued and started looking at the hallway pictures" Lucas took my hand and kissed each knuckle "you never told me about Keith" Lucas turned his gaze to his Mom "don't be angry at her Luke. I asked the questions"

"I never told you about him because it's still a sore subject to me" he says.

"I'll let you two talk about this, I'm gonna go get Lil ready for bed" Karen picks up the album and takes it with her.

"You told me about Isabella Luke. I just thought we had told each other about the past, I mean I know you have stuff about this Dan character that I don't know about, but Keith. He looked like a big part of your life. I thought you would have at least mentioned him to me"

"Brooke I told you I will in time. Now isn't that time"

"Then when is the time Lucas. I thought you trusted me enough to tell me about your past. Is Keith part of the reason you went off the rails too because your Mom seems to think so" Lucas let's go of my hand and runs both through his hair and over his face.

"Brooke please just don't start this" his plea meant nothing to me, but after I told him every about my past and the demons I had to battle.

"You brought me here into your world. Into your town the same town you battled your past in and you thought I wouldn't find out about whatever it is you are not telling me and now your asking me to what... Let it go?" I shift back on the sofa moving away from him "I thought you trusted me Lucas"

His eyes snapped to mine "I do trust you Brooke. I just... Keith was just too much of my life for me to go back there right now. Please just give me the time to tell you. I didn't pressure you into telling me about your past"

I just looked at him for a moment having him battle with me wasn't the right thing to do. I was in his home town. I was in his childhood home and I had to respect that.

"Okay Lucas" I say standing to my feet "I'm going to bed" I then walk out the living room and down the hall to the bedroom we were staying in. I had to let it go.

 **Is the past going to come and haunt Lucas while they're in Tree Hill or will he confine in Brooke about everything before she finds out by someone else?**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	25. Lucas 12

**Hey guys I'm back. Thank you all for your reviews. Love you all millons.**

 **Next chapter... ENJOY!**

I wasn't sure if Brooke was still mad at me for not telling her about Keith or Dan, but if she was she wasn't showing it. The next morning she was awake before me sitting in the kitchen laughing with Ma and Lily. She even gave me a smile when I joined them. I mean I haven't seen Brooke really mad at me before. Not counting on the way to the cabin.

I wasn't sure if she was just bottling up the anger or upset she was feeling from last night because we were at breakfast with my family or if she really had let it go. I mean by the time I went to bed she was turned over facing the door so I assumed she was asleep since she never said anything.

I guess I'll find out soon aye.

We all sat and had breakfast then I took Brooke out to town to show her around where I grew up and what I used to do as a teenager missing out the bad parts of town I used to go to with Chris. Then she stopped off at Ma's cafe since she was going to be there today.

I pushed the door open hearing the bell signal that we had entered. Ma was standing behind the counter with a dish cloth in her hand "Hey guys"

"Hey Karen" Brooke smiles taking a seat on the stool at the counter "Is Lil here?" Brooke had taken a liking to my little sister which I thought was super cute.

Karen nodded "Yeah she's in back, you can go see her if you like. All she has been asking is after you" Brooke's smile widened as she jumped off the stool.

"Do you mind?" she asks turning to me. I shake my head "okay you'll be here when I come back?"

"I nod. I'll just come and get you when it's time to go meet the others" she nods and gives me a soft kiss then heads off to the back.

"I like her Lucas" Ma says once Brooke is out of ear shot "she takes an interest in Lily and Lil adores her and I think Brooke adores Lil too. All Lily would talk about this morning was Brooke and how she looked like a princess from her Disney movies" Ma laughed.

"Yeah she is pretty great" I agree sitting on the stool Brooke was just sitting on.

"So have you not told Brooke about any of your past then Luke?" Ma questions wiping down the counter.

"I told her about Isabella and that I went of the rails and had to go rehab" I answer.

"And why not about Keith or Dawn?"

"It's just... It's hard for me to talk about Keith Ma, with anyone and I just... I don't know if I'm okay getting vulnerable with her right now. I mean more vulnerable than Isabella"

"If you're worried about her leaving you Lucas I don't think you have to be. I can see how much she loves you and you love he rust as much. I know what young love looks like" Ma says and maybe she is right. Maybe it is because I'm afraid that Brooke will leave when she finds out about the rest of the past "I told her Keith died, but I didn't tell her the real reason"

I nod "okay. Thanks Ma" she gives me a smile which I give back.

Maybe Ma was right... Was I worried that Brooke would leave. That'd it'd be too much for her to handle. Was I that worried?

Is that why I was guarded. From letting that part out to Brooke. Is that why I freaked at her twice about it? Could I be the one ruining this and pushing her away instead of thinking she was pushing me into it.

"Well we'll well if it isn't Lucas Scott back in Tree Hill" I swing myself around letting a smile creep onto my face.

"Bonnie Kemble" I met Bonnie when Chris and I used to hang out. She was from the rough end of Tree Hill. She wasn't rough, just the area. She was probably the sweetest girl you'd meet before she met Chris. Chris ruined her. Actually now that I actually think about it. Chris ruined most people's lives including mine after Bella of course.

"Hi Mrs Scott"

"Hello Bonnie" Ma greeted back "I'll go check the stock in back. Keep an eye on things for me Luke" I nod and Ma walks in back.

"So what do I owe this pleasure?"

"The word around town is that Luke and the gang are back in town and I thought this is where you would be" she says sitting on the stool I was just on as I walk around the counter "a coke please Luke" I nod and get her drink "also word around town is that you brought a chick from college with you"

"Yeah I did. She's not just a chick Bon, she's my girlfriend" Bonnie's eyes widened

"You have a girlfriend?" I nod placing her coke in front of her "after Bella?" I nod again. Bonnie never knew Bella, but I told her stories. She knew enough to understand the big thing about Brooke being my next girlfriend after Bella "but what about Angie Luke. You know she's gonna wanna see you again"

"Angie is a chick Bon. I'm different now. I'm not the same as I once was"

"Well you'll have to explain that to her. She knows your in town and she's waiting for your call"

Angie being a chick I would bang before I went off to college as well as half the town, but Angie was always my go to girl whenever I needed her. We had a deal and now that deal was finished with. Bonnie was right though I had to sort that out before Brooke found out.

I know what Tree Hill is like. If I don't sort it, Brooke will find out sooner or later. Small town and large mouthy drama Queens.

"Crap" I mutter cursing to myself. Maybe now would be good while Brooke is busy with Lily and we don't have to meet the others for another hour or so "okay where is she. I'll go see her now quickly. Wait... Did she send you?" Bonnie's eyes travelled to her glass "of course she did. You still take her demands Bon. That's just sad. Anyway let's go see her. I'll just go tell Brooke"

I walk in back to hear Brooke' laughter echo with such grace from the back with Lily who was laughing too. They both caught my eye and stopped what they were doing.

"Is it time already?" Brooke questions standing to her feet walking over to me placing a soft kiss to my lips.

Now should I tell her where I'm really going or lie. Like I said it's a small town, but I don't want to hurt her or start argument again. Lying is the only thing that runs through my mind right now.

"Nah Butterfly I just came to say I need to pop out with a friend for a little bit, but I'll be back before we have to meet the others okay" I kiss her cheek she raises her brow in confusion, but doesn't day anything. It seemed strange for Brooke, but I left it as that.

"Okay. Bye Lucas" she walks back over to lily and takes her seat again "see you soon. Have fun" I nod and head out. Let's just hope Brooke doesn't hear the gossip mill while she's in town with me.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love you all. Roch xoxo**


	26. Brooke 13

**Hey Guys, so I've read your reviews and I know you guys don't like it when Brucas fight, but what is a Brucas story without a little drama. I'm sorry that I can't please everyone, but I do at least try.**

 **Welcome and thank you to my new followers on this story. I appreciate the love from you all.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter... ENJOY!**

It seemed a little weird that Lucas would just leave me at the cafe and go off with a friend that I haven't met. I mean I thought he'd introduce me to his world which means everyone in it, but since I over reacted about the Keith and Dan thing last night I decided to just nod and smile instead of acting out.

This is his home town which means he will want to see everyone in it and if that's without me then I can't get mad. I'm his new world, this is his past. I just have to keep thinking I'm his future... Right?

Anyway about half hour ago Lily went out with a friend from her school so I was Sat on a stool at the counter in Karen's cafe. I stir my latte with my other hand propped up on my elbow on the counter with my cheek placed in the palm of my hand.

"Hi Wesley can I have my usual please?" a preppy red head asks from beside me "no sugar this time though" the guy behind the counter nods with a smile then goes and makes her order "you don't look very happy over there" she says sitting on the stool beside me "you okay?"

I look to her dropping my elbow off the counter and leaving the spoon in my cup. She had piercing blue eyes and her smile was rather taking. She was very pretty. Her red hair were in curls framing her petite face "I'm just waiting for my boyfriend"

"You're not from around here are you?" she asks.

I shake my head "how do you know that?"

"I've lived here my whole life and it's a pretty small town. I think I would have remembered you" I flash a smile and take a sip of my now warm drink "are you the girl everyone around town is talking about?"

Wait. What? Everyone was talking about me? But why? I mean I know I'm not from here, but... Really?

"I don't know, I'm just in town until after Christmas"

"Lucas is your boyfriend?" how did she know that? I nod "so that's where I saw him run off too earlier" she muttered and I think it was more for her, but I heard her.

"Run off too, what do you mean?"

"Oh his gone to see Angie" I just looked at her in confusion. Who's Angie and why was Lucas going to see her? Is Lucas past just gonna keep biting me in the ass? The girl must have seen the confusion on my face because she let's out a grasp "oh crap you didn't know about Lucas and Angie, did you?" I shake my head "oh I'm sorry. Damn it Lola foot in mouth again"

"It wasn't your fault for slipping up. Who's Angie?"

"I really shouldn't speak anymore. Lucas is going to kill me"

"He doesn't have to know it was you who told me Lola" I assure her. Wesley came over with her order and she paid him.

"Angie and Lucas have history... Sexual history. She was his to go girl after Bella and before he went away" my heart jumped at the thought of him with his ex or whatever "but since your with him now, I'm sure it's nothing" she jumped off the stool and flashed a smile "I'm sorry again Brooke. It was nice to meet you though" she then ran out before I could say anything else.

She knew my name? But how? Oh right the whole town knows about me, but I don't know about the whole town. How is that fair?

After Lola spilled about Lucas and Angie I refused to stick around waiting for him. I finish my drink and grab my bag from behind the counter and head out. I was in Tree Hill and Lucas was off doing whatever with whomever and we weren't meeting everyone else for another hour. So I guess I'll just stroll about for a little bit.

I took a walk around the park ending up at the river court that Lucas, Nathan, Jake used to play on. Lucas would tell me stories about that. I took a seat at the picnic bench and looked out over the river. The wind wasn't too cold, but I wrapped my jacket around me anyway. My phone buzzed signalling a text message.

 **Ellison: Hey sister, how is everything. We miss you xxx**

 **Me: Hi El, everything is going okay. I miss you guys too. I'll be coming out soon. Keep my bed warm for me kay xxx**

 **Ellison: I will you. I always do. It's feels like your home when T and I stay in your bed. I really can't wait to see you B xxx**

 **Me: You have no idea how much I wish I could just come home El. I haven't seen you in so long. How is Mom? Xxx**

 **Ellison: She misses you. Christmas isn't going to be the same without you Cookie xxx**

A tear slowly slide down my cheek. My phone rang, Lucas name flashing. I press ignore and continue to miss home and now with this thing with Lucas it's making it harder. Maybe it was a mistake coming here. Maybe we were moving too quick. Maybe my being scared to face Felix and Chloe alone over rid my total decision to take Lucas up on his offer. My phone buzzed again Lucas name flashing again. I ignore it again and again and again. I just needed time to think.

Maybe Lucas and I have too much of a similar past to be able to conquer together, but relying on too many maybes isn't a good reason to call it quits with Lucas. My feelings were too invested now.

 **Me: I'll be there soon El. Tell mom I love her and I'll see you guys soon. I'll Skype you tomorrow. Love you El xxx**

 **Ellison: okay Cookie. We love you too. Talk tomorrow xxx**

I continued to sit on the picnic table over looking the river. The wind picked up making my skin go ice cold. I brought my knees up to my chest trying to keep warm.

"There you are" it was Lucas of course. His been blowing up my phone the past hour or so "Brooke" I say nothing just staring out at the river "you look cold. Let's go back to the house"

"Let's not" I finally speak snapping at him.

"Brooke... What's wrong?"

"I pushed too hard on the Keith and Dan thing last night I know that, so I left it and was willing to wait patiently until you wanted to tell me because that's your right Lucas, but you sneaking off to meet your go to girl Angie and lying about it isn't something I'm going to patiently be okay with" I state standing from the picnic table to look at him "I'm not going to be your college girlfriend and be okay with you going off with this Angie girl when you come home Lucas. I'm not going to be the girl that worries what you're doing when you come back here. That's just not going to be me. I done that once in high school, but high-school Brooke graduated Lucas" I wiped away the tear I hope he didn't see and go to walk pass him, but he grabs onto my hand turning me to face him.

"I'm sorry Brooke. I shouldn't have lied to you. I should have known someone would have told you" I look away from him waiting for him to end things. He snuck off to see this Angie girl for a reason right. Maybe I should just end it before he completely breaks my heart.

"I get it Lucas"

"Brooke it isn't what you think" he says placing his fingers under my chin and tilting my head up a little to face him "I love you"

"That might be true, but how am I meant to compete with your past Lucas. I don't want to have to worry about what your doing when you come back home without me"

He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips "I just went to tell her that I have you now and I don't need anyone else. I wanted to end everything with her because I know what she's like Brooke. You're all I need baby"

I looked up at him and I knew he was telling the truth and it made me feel much better. Knowing I was the only girl other than Lily and his Ma of course. It was nice to feel wanted and loved again. I let a smile form on my lips making Lucas smile back at me.

"I love you too" I rise on my tip toes and kiss him.

"Now are you ready to go meet the others at the fair?" he holds out his hand which I take entwining our fingers "let's go butterfly" I nod and we head off the river court and towards the cafe once again.

We walked into the cafe and down the aisle to the back of the cage where a large table was with everyone around it talking an d laughing. Nathan had his arm around Haley and Rachel was sat on Owen's lap. He had no family to go back home to over Christmas so Rachel invited him to Tree Hill over the holidays since her parents are away again than year.

Lucas and I slide into the booth beside Naley, yes I couple named them. It's much easier like that. They all stopped what they were talking about and turned to us.

"Well it's about time you joined us with your presence" Rachel rolls her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Yeah dude we thought you weren't going to show" Nathan says hurting my Lucas's shoulder.

Lucas looked to me and the kissed the side of my head "we had something to talk about and sort out before we come to meet you. It's all sorted now right Brooke?" I nod and give him a dimpled smile and then a soft kiss to his lips.

"Okay well now that we are all here we can go to the fair" Haley says all excited.

I looked around, but we were missing one person "hey guys where's Jake?"

"Mopping around because he misses Peyton" Nathan says with a shake of his head "he said he'll meet us at the fair if he feels up to it"

"Aww that's so sweet. He misses her that much" I coo leaning back into the chair.

"Yeah I think his fallen hard for her" Owen's says running his fingers up and down Rachel's legs

"Well that's super cute" I state.

"Well we better go before it gets busier at the gate" Haley says. We all agree and start too slid out of the booth one at a time.

"Maybe the fact that we are together as couples it kinda makes Jake a little jealous" unrealised as we all stand with our other half's "how about the girls and I walk together and you guys walk together that way Jake won't feel totally out of place"

"Actually I think Brooke is right. The poor guy misses his girl and we rock up with ours by our side" Owen's agrees kissing Rachel then moving to the guys. I kiss Lucas and move back with the girls and then we were off for the fair.

"It won't be long Jake" he was standing in line for a ride behind us. I felt really bad for him. He did not look happy at all "We'll be back at school soon and you and Peyton will have so much to talk about"

"I know. Thanks Brooke it's just not the same you know. We Skype and talk and text all the time, but it's not the same" and then I had an idea. What if I called Peyton and asked her to come down after Christmas and spend it with Jake. That would make him really happy.

"I know Jake, but it'll be over before you know it and we'll all be back at school hanging out the 6 of us" he gave me a hint of a smile and a small nod then we were next to go on the ride.

Once the ride was over and I got my breath back from screaming so much I excused myself from the group and called Peyton.

"Hey B, how are you? How is it in Tree Hill? How's Jake?"

"I'm fine, Tree Hill is nice and Jake misses you like proper crazy misses you" I reply

Her chirpy voice mellowed "I know and I crazy miss him too"

"Well how about you fly out after Christmas and spend the rest of the holidays with him?" I suggest. The line was quiet for a moment and then she was back.

"You're a genius Brooke and Mom said that would be fine since it's not a big thing New Years over here. Oh I can't wait to see you guys. I miss you"

"We miss you too, but actually Peyton I'm going home for New Years, but the girls will be there and I'll see you guys back at school"

"Okay that's cool Brooke"

"Peyton..."

"Oh crap its Jennifer my cousin. I have to go Brooke. I'll text you and thank you again" I said my goodbyes and hang up happy that I could suggest such awesomeness to help my friends.

I walk back over to the group and Lucas hangs his arm around my shoulder then kissed the side of my head "everything okay Butterfly?" I nod and glance over at Jake who seemed to be on the phone. A huge smile was plastered on his face. I guess Peyton was too excited to surprise him.

We spent the rest of the evening going on rides and Lucas won me a stuffed teddy bear which was super cute. We were now walking towards town and over to the cafe. Nathan and Haley parted from the group about 10 minutes ago heading home and Rachel persuaded Owen to go somewhere with her Lucas and I continued to walk with Jake still on the phone.

We reached the cafe which was obviously closed. Lucas and I stopped and Jake has just gotten off the phone. He placed it in his pocket and turned to us.

"Well tonight was fun, but I should head home. The rents are gonna kill me for breaking curfew by half hour" I raised my eye brow and Jake laughed "I joke Brooke, but I should get home before I'm locked out for the night" he goes to walk away, but stops and turns towards us again "oh and Brooke"

"Yeah?" I look up and see a smile on his face.

"Thank you for what you did. It was the beat Christmas present ever" he runs up and gives me a quick hug before parting from me and walking off.

"Don't mention it Jake" I shout to him and see him running off home. At least he seemed happier now than ever.

"What was that about?" Lucas asks entwining out gingers as we head off back to his house.

"Oh I just called Peyton and suggested that she spend New Years here in Tree Hill with Jake" Lucas looked down at me and smiled then kisses me softly on the lips "what?"

"You really are amazing you know that Brooke Davis" I give him a dimpled smile back.

"I do try my best Luke" he laughed and I brought his arm around my shoulder again this seemed to be one of my happiest times in my life right now and let's hope it stays that way.

 **So the next couple of chapters will be Christmas and then Brucas will be going to Brooke's home town for New Years... I know you guys can't wait to see what happens when Brooke goes back home for the first time after going away to rehab and then straight to college.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	27. Lucas 13

**Hey Guys, so this chapter is Christmas with Lucas's family. After this chapter we are going over to Brooke's home town and see what happens when Brooke brings Lucas home.**

 **Anyway ENJOY!**

"Mama, Lucas, Brooke!" I stirred awake and saw that Brooke was dressed sitting at my desk brushing her hair "everyone come on Santa came. He came" It was Lily shouting from down the hall.

It has been three days since Brooke and I cleared the air with things and everything has been great. We went Christmas shopping yesterday to finish getting things on Ma's list for Lily and Brooke wanted to get presents for Ma and Lily too and I brought Brooke a couple too because I know she's brought me presents. I saw the tags and her hand writing when input hers under the Tree. Christmas was going to be perfect.

And now today it's Christmas day and Lily is shouting like she has done ever since she has been able to speak and get excited about Christmas and Santa bringing her presents. She sounded super excited this year though especially since she has warmed up to Brooke super quick.

"Morning Butterfly" I smile pulling the cover away from my body and getting out of bed "you look pretty. I could get used to waking up to the everyday" she laughed and gave me her dimpled smile "Sorry if Lil woke you"

She waves it off "she didn't. I was already awake" I lean down and kiss her cheek "you get ready Luke and I'll go entertain Lily until your finished" she stood to her feet and slipped her slippers on.

"You really are super prefect Brooke" she gave me a cheeky wink and left my room heading down the corridor.

Once I had my shower and got dressed I head down the hall to hear Ma in the living room with broke and Lily. They were talking about Santa.

"And Ma said if your very good and you sleep ever night that Santa will bring you presents on Christmas" Lily days to Brooke. She was sitting on Brooke lap as broke day cross legged on the floor by the tree and Ma was sitting on the sofa "Lucas finally. Now Ma can we open presents please?" Lily begged making everyone laugh. I came in and Sat down beside the sofa on the floor and next to Brooke. She gave me a smile and life seemed happy again.

"Okay Princess, pass the presents around, but only a few now and the rest after dinner okay" Lily nods in excitement and gets ready to pass round the presents.

"This one is for Mama" she passes it to Ma and then goes back to the tree "and this one is for Lucas" intake the present from her "and this one is for Brooke, it's from me" Lily giggled "and this one is mine" we all Sat there with our presents "okay we can open them now can we Ma?" Ma nodded and we all opened our presents.

"Oh Lily thank you sweetheart" Brooke says kissing the side of her head "this is a pretty scarf" Lily smiles proud of herself for picking it out for Brooke.

25 minutes later and Ma stopped Lily from passing out any more presents so we all got up and sat on the sofas in the living room.

"I'm gonna go start dinner" Ma says standing to her feet and then walking to the kitchen.

"Brooke will you watch the Grinch with me, it's my favourite Christmas movie" Lily asks running to the dvd cabinet and pulling out the film "pretty please" Brooke smiled and looked to me. I nod with a small sigh and she smiled.

"Wanna know a secret Lily?" Lily nodded and moved towards Brooke when Brooke signalled for her to come closer "The Grinch is my favourite Christmas film too" Lily's eyes widened in excitement. Brooke's phone rang and she pulled it out looking at the caller "oh Lil I need to take the, but put the movie on and I'll be back real soon okay" Lily nodded and went to sort the movie out "it's home. El probably just misses that I'm not there, I'll be back soon okay" I nod and she leans down placing a kiss to my lips.

"I really like Brooke Lucas" Lily states when Brooke leaves the room. She climbs up on the sofa and sits on my lap "she's super nice and very pretty"

"And I think she really likes you too Lil"

"Really? You think? That's cool" Lily leans back into me as the movie starts "I'm glad your home for Christmas Lucas. I missed you"

"And I missed you too Princess" I kiss the top of her head and wrap my arms around her.

20 minutes had passed when Brooke came back into the living room and laid her phone into her jumper pocket "you okay butterfly?" she nods, but I could see that she had been crying by the stains on her face, but I didn't want to pry into it. She Sat down beside me and Lil was still laying on my lap. Brooke snuggled into me and this is what I would call perfect.

Throughout the day Ma would come in and check on us to make sure we were okay. Both Brooke and Lil fell asleep during the movie which was sweet, but now we were sitting at the dining table about to demolish Ma Christmas dinner. It looked amazing.

"Karen this all looks great" Brooke admires receiving a smile from Ma.

"Thank you Brooke" Ma stood and carved the turkey and then we all dug in "So Brooke you looking forward to going home tonight?"

Brooke finishes the mouthful of food she shuffled into her mouth then wiped her mouth with the napkin and nodded "Yeah I mean I miss Mom, El too and of course Tegan, she's like my baby sister too, but the people from my home town I don't miss so much. I'm just glad Lucas agreed to come with me. His the only thing that will get me through it" I put my cutlery down and squeeze her leg in comfort "thank you for having me for Christmas. I appreciate it so much letting me barge in on your family time"

"Oh sweetie don't mention it. I was surprised when Lucas rung and said he was brining someone back home with him, but I was happy too because he sounded so much happier than he had been before, I mean after Keith and Bella I never thought I'd get to see my old son come back and you brought that back Brooke so I'm grateful to you and if you make Lucas happy then in my eyes you have become family. Our family" Brooke smiled at looked too me "and I hope for many more visits like this one in the future"

"Me too Brooke. I really like you" Brooke looked to Lily and gave her a wink.

"I really like you too Lil"

After that we all managed to finish our dinner. Brooke insisted that she helps Ma with the dish washing even though Ma told her she didn't have too, but Brooke was stubborn and wouldn't take no for an answer, so she's in the kitchen helping Ma wash up while I finish clearing the table.

"Lucas..." I turn to Lily who was still sitting at the table "will you and Brooke come and visit again because I'm going to miss you when you leave" I stop what I'm doing and sit down next to her opening my arms for her to climb onto me which she does.

I move the hair from her face and kiss her for head seeing the tears in her eyes that I knew where going to drop at any minute. It was always hard leaving her, when I went to rehab it was hard, but I did it for her because she became scared of me and I didn't like that. Then when I left for college she cried and it broke my heart just like seeing her like this is breaking my heart all over again "I promise I will always come back and visit when I have holiday from college okay" she nods.

"And Brooke too"

"Well... I don't..."

"Of course Lil, I'll miss you very much" we both look up and see Brooke leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed and a small smile on her lips "you are a very special little girl Lily"

"Brooke you all packed, we need to go meet the others before we leave. Our flight is in 2 hours" Brooke nods and walks over to us taking Lily from my lap.

"I gave Mom my number and my Skype address okay Lil, so anytime you want to call me or Skype with me you can okay" Lily nods and wraps her arms around Brooke neck "you be a good girl and we'll come see you again soon okay" I could see Brooke's eyes water and the scene in front of me what sweet and u was just so happy that Ma and Lil took to Brooke so quickly "I said my goodbyes to your Ma Luke, maybe you should go and say bye too" I nod and head down the hall to the kitchen.

"Ma..." she was by the sink drying her hands on a kitchen cloth "Brooke and I are heading out. We have to go meet the others before our flight" she turned around tears in her eyes as she looked at me "oh Ms please don't cry" I brought her in for a hug and kissed the side of her head "I love you Ma. Thank you for everything you've done for me and thank you for making Brooke feel so comfortable"

"She's a lovely girl Lucas, you are very lucky to have her" Ma says like I don't already know that. I hit the jackpot with Brooke. I knew that "I can see how happy you two make each other. Young love is amazing so enjoy it, but just don't forget me and Lily okay and come visit us soon" I nod and kiss we cheek "be safe Luke and I love you too" I nod and head back down the corridor to Brooke and Lily still talking.

"You ready butterfly?" Brooke nods and Lily kisses her cheek "come here Lil" she jumps down from the chair and runs over to me, I catch her and she hugs me tight "you be good for Ma and I'll take you away in the summer on holiday okay" her eyes widen in excitement.

"Really Lucas?" I nod.

"And Brooke will come too?"

"Of course" Brooke says with a smile "Luke we should go" I put Lily down and kiss her cheek.

"I'll FaceTime you Lil okay" Lily nodded.

Brooke and I went to my room to get our suitcases. We said our goodbyes again and then headed out for the walk to the cafe to meet the others. When we arrived the whole gang were already there sitting in the usual booth at the back. Brooke and I head up to them. Smiles formed on their faces.

"So you are heading to the airport?' Nathan questions when seeing our suitcases.

"Yeah Man, it's Brooke's turn to show me around now" the table laughed "we came to say our goodbyes and too have a good new year and we'll see you back at campus"

"Call us Brooke?" Rachel says scooting out of the booth with Haley giving Brooke a long girly hug "we'll miss you"

"I'll miss you both too" they slide back into the booth and Brooke turns to Jake "tell Peyton I said I'm sorry I couldn't see her, but I want all goss back at school" Jake nodded looking more happier now that he knows Peyton will be with him soon.

"Thank you again for that Brooke"

Brooke waved it off "anything for a friend to be happy at New Years Jake. I couldn't let you go into the New Year sad"

"Your just awesome Brooke" everyone agreed.

"I do try" they all laughed

"Okay well we have to jet, but we'll see you guys soon" we waved bye to everyone.

"Have a good New Years guys and I'll call FaceTime you" and then we were on our way to the airport.

Let's hope the visit to Brooke's home was as homely and perfect as it was back at mine.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all Roch xoxo**


	28. Brooke 14

**Hey guys, so im back with the next chapter. I've written a few chapters so you I will hopefully update again tomorrow. Sorry i haven't update ive been busy getting things sorted for my holiday to America in three weeks.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Getting off the plane in my home town felt amazing. Having Lucas beside me made it even better, but seeing my baby sister standing in the airport looking for me made it so much better. I didn't realise how much I missed her until I actually saw her check her watch with her phone clutched in her hand.

Ellison finally caught my gaze and a big smile formed on her lips. She then took off in a tin towards me. I let go off Lucas hand and caught her just as she collided with me. She wrapped her arms around me and I felt her sink into my body. She seemed more relaxed now. God how I've missed her.

"El I didn't expect you to be here" I say once she finally pulls away from me "how did you get here on Christmas night anyway?"

"Sean's brother brought me"

"Sean?" yeah she nods over to a guy standing behind her "my boyfriend. Brooke this is Sean, Sean this is my big sister I was telling you about"

"So the soccer player has a name now" I give him a smile "El this is Lucas, Luke this is my baby sister and her boyfriend Sean"

"Nice to meet you Ellison and you too Sean" Ellison gives Lucas a big smile then gives me a cheeky wink making me laugh.

"So we going to head out or spend all night in the airport?" I ask wrapping my arm around Ellison "I've missed you Kitten"

"As I have you Cookie" She snuggled into me for another hug "Tony had to go back to his girlfriend's so we'll get a cab okay" I nod and we all head out the airport to catch a taxi back to town.

The journey to town was Ellison asking Lucas questions about the past week back at his town with his family and then she asked me a bunch of questions while Sean and Lucas spoke about soccer and the fact Lucas was star basketball player back in high school before things went south after Bella cheated on him.

The taxi pulled up outside my childhood home and I paid the man giving him a little tip he thanked me and then we got out and grabbed dour bags from the booth. Ellison walked up to me and stood in front of me with a small smile on her face.

"You ready for this Brooke?" I took a deep breath and nodded. We were heading put tomorrow to Grandma's for Boxing Day dinner and staying there until Lucas and I catch our flight back to college. Ellison took my free hand and led me to the front door. I stopped for a moment and turned to Lucas.

"You ready for some extra craziness Luke?" he gives me a smile and walks towards me placing a soft kiss to my lips giving me his answer "and promise no matter what you hear over this week you'll let me explain and you won't judge"

"I promise butterfly. Now we should go inside and go see you Ma" I turn on my heels and follow El into the house.

Nothing had changed. It was the same old house that I grew up in and it still had the homely feeling and smell. It smelt like Christmas. The lights were dimmed giving the fresh feeling of home. Sean shut the door after himself and he joined El on the couch she sat on.

I watched as Lucas looked around at the pictures of me as a little girl and the family unit we were. I heard dishes clutter and feet moving around in the kitchen. It must be Ma, but before I could go and say hi she appeared in front of me.

"El baby is that you, I thought you and Dean were gonna get..." she stopped when she looked up and her eyes connected with mine. Her eyes filled with tears and a big smile formed on her face "oh my baby is home. Oh Brooke" she engulfed me in a big motherly hug that I've missed so much "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow. I thought you was meeting us at Nana's"

"I changed my mind" I tell her "I did tell El to tell you"

Mom turned to Ellison who smiled sheepishly "surprise!" Mom rolled her eyes and engulfed me into another sweet hug. She smelt like heaven. I've missed this.

Once Mom pulled away I turned to Lucas and went to stand beside him "Mom this is Lucas my boyfriend" Mom smiled and stepped towards Lucas bringing him in for a hug too. He engulfed her and then they pulled away.

"So you're the reason why my baby is all happy and smiling and back on Facebook too Ellison tells me" Lucas looked to me and took my hand in his.

"If Brooke is happy then I'm happy and I'm glad I can make her happy" he kissed my cheek and I snuggle into him feeling him kiss the top of my head.

"Have you guys eaten?"

"Yeah Karen cooked dinner for us before we left" I answer sitting on the other couch across from Ellison and Sean pulling Lucas down with me "so how are things with you Mom?"

"Oh things are good. The shop is doing great and I'm thinking about opening another one down town and having Maddie run it for me"

"Auntie Maddie would love that. She'd have Chantelle working there every Saturday" Ellison days with a laugh "Chantelle being our cousin Lucas. She's the same age as Brooke and instead of going to college she thought she'd go new York to be an actress, but that failed and now she lives back here with her Mom and Aunt Maddie spends most of her time here" Lucas nodded understanding.

"No way I thought she was meant to be going Yale for business" I state shocked with how much I missed.

"She was meant to, but she got in with Chloe and her grades went down and she didn't get into college so she thought she had a back up plan and that failed too" Mom explained. Chloe was a life wrecker after all, I mean she turned my upside down "when you left for..." Mom looked to Lucas then to me "does he know?"

"Yeah he knows all about me going away before college" Mom nodded with relief then continued.

"When you left Chantelle swooped in and took your place in the crowd with Chloe and that horrid ex boyfriend of yours and Maddie was not happy, but Chantelle done whatever she wanted and now she lives at home and Auntie isn't happy"

"Well I think the shop idea is perfect Mom and you get to expand your business and you and Auntie are bestfriends after all"

"I'll talk to Sara and get the ball started" Mom stood to her feet "having you home Brooke makes me happy. Having my girls together again makes me happy" I give Mom a smile "I'm gonna go finish up in the kitchen. You kids talk among yourselves"

"So where's T at?" I ask confused "I thought she was spending it with us?"

"Yeah she did this morning, but Kyle came by and she's with him at his house until tomorrow then she'll come with us to Nana's house"

"Kyle?" I easier my eye brow kinda hating how much I was out the loop.

"My twin brother, not identical though" Sean says like that clears up everything, but he carries on when he sees the look on my face "Tegan is dating him"

"Since when has Tegan got a boyfriend El?" I ask turning my gaze to my sister.

"Since the beginning of school starting" Ellison answers "sorry we didn't tell you. It was new for her and she didn't want to jinx it"

"Anything else I should know El, you guys get a tattoo? A piercing? You or she pregnant? Married?" I stand to my feet and grab hold of my suitcase "come Luke let's go to my room"

"Brooke it really isn't that big of a deal" Ellison says standing to her feet to go follow me.

I swing around and stop in front of her "I thought we told each other everything has that much changed since I left?" El looked away from me and fiddled with her sister bracelet on her wrist. Yeah it was a family trait when you feel uncomfortable or nervous "you know what don't worry about it. I'll just... We'll just see you in the morning. Night" I turn back around and head towards my room feeling Lucas following me.

I shouldn't be so mad at her or Tegan for not saying anything to me, but for some reason I couldn't help it. I was mad, just like when I got mad at Lucas for not telling me about Dan or Keith. I had to let it go again and I will, in the morning.

"You okay butterfly?" Lucas asks once we were in my old room with the door shut.

I slump on my bed and let out aloud sigh shaking my head. Lucas Sat down beside me "it's just... I didn't realise how much I'm missing or have already missed. I mean I get that their lives don't stop just because I'm not here, but I just though... I don't know. I just thought everything was still the same with El and Tegan and I just found out it isn't. Everything is different now"

"That doesn't mean Ellison and Tegan don't still love you a Brooke because I'm sure they do. It's just... High school is still new to them and they're growing up that's all" Lucas says wrapping his arms around my waist bringing me closer to him "Lily changed so much when I went away, she started talking more and she became funnier and more carefree and it hurt me so much that I missed out so much on her growing up, but baby we have to deal with the consequence of our actions. It was my fault that I screwed up"

I look to him and he kissed my nose "I don't know what I'd do without you Luke" I wrap my arms around him and snuggle into him feeling safe being in his arms "thank you for being here with me"

After a long time of us just being in silence. A comfortable silence. I could feel Lucas fidget next to me "Brooke..."

"Hmm?"

"I love you" I pull away from him and look up at him smiling down at me. He placed a soft kiss to my lips.

"I love you too Luke" I reply before snuggling back into him.

Maybe this visit is going to be good. I just have to control my emotions and not over react for no reason.

Step one apologise to Ellison tomorrow.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all xoxo**


	29. Lucas 14

**Hey Guys, I know I was meant to upload yesterday, but my sister was on her laptop and my brother broke mine and I'm waiting for his payment to get a new one so I can upload more frequently.**

 **So this story seems to be a long one with the chapters and the way it's going. The next few chapters will be the rest of the winter holidays and New Years where you all get to meet Felix and Chloe. Excited?**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter. ENJOY!**

I woke to the sound of music playing. I looked to my left and saw it was half 9 in the morning. I looked to the right and saw that Brooke wasn't there. I sat up on the bed and she was nowhere to be seen. I quickly went and took a shower and then got dressed and headed down the stairs still hearing the music playing. It was coming from the kitchen.

I slowly walk down the corridor and push the kitchen door open. The sight in front of me made me smile. Brooke was dancing around the kitchen with Ellison and their Ma singing to an old song on the radio. I think it was Whiney Houston dance with somebody.

"Ready El it's our bit" Ellison nodded and then when the song picked up they started to do some routine that had me laughing and clapping along with their Ma and Sean who was sat at the table on the corner of the kitchen.

"Oh my god it's our song" a red haired girl shouts as she walks pass me with a guy behind her. I'm guessing that is Tegan and Kyle. He walked over to Sean and sat down with him. The red haired girl joined in on the dance.

Once the song came to an end the three girls finished and laughed hugging each other. We all clapped and that's when Brooke noticed me. She skipped over and bowed in front of me then pecked me lightly on the lips.

"Now I can see why you were a cheerleader. You're a good dancer" I comment wrapping my arms around her waist "good morning butterfly"

"The cheer outfit suited me well too red and white. Red is so my colour"

"I agree" she laughed and turned around in my arms.

"Oh my god Brooke is this him?" the red haired girl asks "he is better looking in person" she waved giving me a small smile. I smiled back and waved Brooke laughing at the girl's expression.

"Tegan babe you can close your mouth now. I am right over here you know" Kyle rolled his eyes and everyone else laughed.

"Don't mind her Lucas she's just a fish by nature" Ellison teased nudging Tegan.

"Alright everyone we leave in an hour to Nana's. I want everyone packed and in the van by half 10, 10:45 the latest" Brooke's Ma says wiping her hands on her apron she was wearing "who wants breakfast first" we all called out and she smiled setting the table with the food she has just made.

By 11 we were on our way. Everyone packed into the van chatting amongst them. Broke squeezed my hand getting my attention. I turned and looked at her she smiled "what's wrong?" she asks

"Nothing's wrong I'm happy to be here with you and your family" I say and I was. It was fun this morning watching her having fun with her family "you and Ellison made up?"

Brooke looked to her sister who was laughing at something Sean had said to her and she nodded "Yeah this morning"

"That's good then" I reply and then we fell into a silence.

"Brooke, Lucas you gonna come with us to that thing they always do at Nana's?" Tegan shouts from the front of the van where she was seated.

"The lovey dovey thing that couples tend to go too?" Brooke questions with a raise of her eye brow. Tegan nods and Brooke rolled her eyes with a shake of the head.

"But you went with Felix the year before last" Brooke looks to me and then back at Tegan "I guess you don't have to go this year" Tegan sunk into her chair and turned back to the front of the van.

"Is there a reason you don't want to go to the lovey dovey thing?" I ask after a moment or two.

Brooke turns to me and shakes her head "it's not that I don't want to go with you Luke... It's just not my scene"

"But like Tegan said you went with Felix" I say knowing it was a soft spot, but I also wanted to know what the difference between me and this Felix dude is or was.

"It's not like I actually wanted to go with him, I was... He forced me to go with him. Like I said it's not really my thing. All the hearts and crap"

"If you don't want to go truly Brooke then we don't have too. I'm sure we can find something else to do" I wiggle my eye brows at her and she laughs smacking me on the chest as she covered her eyes with her other hand. Lucky for us the rest of the car or van wasn't listening to us.

We finally arrived at our destination. Every squealed in excitement. The house was huge. It looked like one of those old fashion houses you see in the films with the big drive way and the double gates with a buzzer and intercom. Brooke's Ma spoke into the intercom and within seconds the gate opened to let us in.

"Grandad and his brother built it for Nana. She designed it and they built it. This land is theirs" Brooke says as I look out the window with amazement. It was a long drive up to the actual house. Loads of green and trees filled the empty space "did I not mention that..."

"Your wealthy" I finish off her sentence and she laughed as the van came to a stop. Everyone pulled out the van grabbing their luggage as they did. There were cars parked in the driveway "who is here exactly?"

"My cousins and their families and my Aunties and Uncles too" she answers taking my hand in hers "don't worry so much Luke. They'll love you" she leaned up and kissed my cheek "just like I do"

"They really ain't all that bad Lucas" Tegan assures me as she walked pass with Sean and Kyle.

"Just watch out for Chantelle, she's always wanted what Brooke has and that excludes the guy" Ellison warns "so expect some heated discussions with she and Brooke" Ellison then patted me on the shoulder "but honestly stick with Brooke and you'll be okay" she gives a assuring smile and then feel Brooke squeeze my hand this time.

"I promise you'll be fine Luke" I nod and we follow the others up the few steps and into the big house "just remember I love you" I lean down and place a soft kiss to her lips to assure her that no matter what I'm not going anywhere. She understood my message and smile back at me.

"Brooke darling, my you've grown" an older brunette lady says walking up to Brooke and I "oh and this must be Lucas. I've heard so much about you. Victoria just hasn't stopped talking about the guy who has tamed her daughter. How is college darling?" she engulfs me in and hug then kisses both my cheeks.

"Hi Auntie Sally. College is good. It's good to be back home though" she nods and gives a smile.

"Oh it's good to have you back sweetie. Well I'm gonna go say hi to your mother. Have fun kids" she gives Brooke another hug and then walks off.

"See they love you already" Brooke says pulling at my hand "let's go mingle"

"Oh my god is that really Brooke Davis back from rehab so soon" Brooke stopped and I watched as her whole mood changed. Brooke turned around and her eyes locked with a red headed girl who started to walk towards us "I heard that you were coming home for winter break, but I never actually thought you would"

"Chantelle" it was Ellison's voice that warned Chantelle not to start with Brooke, but she didn't seem to listen.

"Chloe and Felix are gonna love New Years when they come down with their families. Little Brookie is back"

Brooke said nothing she just stared down at Chantelle, but I could see her anger boiling up. She was going to explode at any moment. I took hold of her hand and she seemed to calm at my touch "baby she isn't worth it" I whisper to her "Butterfly"

"And who's the hottie?"

"Chantelle Melissa Davis you better not be causing trouble" We all turned around and saw another red headed lady walking towards us an older version of Chantelle "oh hello Brooke darling. I've missed you" she comes and cuddles Brooke into a big hug "I'm so glad you made it back home. Is Chantelle being a witch again? I've told her constantly to change her ways. That Chloe girl has changed her for the worst I swear it" then her eyes turned to me "oh Vicky is this the boy you were telling me about last night" Victoria nodded "oh he is a looker isn't he"

"Auntie Maddie" Brooke laughed "how I've missed you" Brooke hugs her Aunt again "maybe you should send Chantelle to boarding school" everyone laughed, but Chantelle.

"I didn't even want to come here" she shrieked giving Brooke a dirty look then stomping off.

"Welcome to our family Lucas" everyone laughed including Brooke.

Brooke gave me a cheeky wink and I just smiled back at her. This was going to be interesting that's for sure.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	30. Brooke 15

**Hey Guys, so writing this story is awesome. I have so much joy writing it and how much in love Brucas are. It reminds me of the show sometimes like in season one where Brooke was so in love with Lucas.**

 **Anyway sorry for waiting for long to upload. Work is tiring and i have no energy to upload after it lol.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chantelle's little performance was the talk of the family for about an hour. I listened as they talked about it, but she didn't faze me. I was in a good place with Lucas by my side. She was right about something though, Chloe and Felix will be here at New Years with their families. I forgot about that annul New Years Party we had at my Nana's every year, well until I got the annul invitation before winter break.

That has been my fear, seeing them again after what happened, but having Lucas beside me makes it all a little better. I wasn't facing them alone.

"Oh is that my little cookie" Came Nana's voice. She waddled up to me and grabbed me by the arm pulling me into a hug "oh how you've grown so much"

"Nana's I haven't grown that much" Nan scoffed and I laughed.

"How are you after everything sweetie?" Nana knew what had happened, but she like Auntie Maddie never treated me differently unlike the others. No one wish to speak of the events that happened and Chantelle wanted to throw it back at me like it was all my fault when she knows it was all her new BFF's fault "tell me how's college. Your Mother spent her days there and she loved it"

"It's really good and all the teachers are nice and my classmates are great too"

"Made any friends? Your mother was just telling me about a boy your dating as the kids say these days" I laughed and nodded.

"I made a group of friends and their really cool Nana and the boy Mom is talking about is great too"

Nana frowned at that "Chloe nice or Tegan nice because Tegan is such a treasure"

I found it funny how everyone uses Tegan to sum up if someone is nice or not. I laughed and Nana smiled too "Tegan nice Nana"

"And this boy Cookie is he nice to you?" I nodded glancing over at Lucas who gave me a small wave and a smile melting my heart. He was talking with a few of my male cousins that were a little older than me.

"He is really nice to me Nana" Nana smiled and gave me a hug again.

Nana looked down at our hands and then her eyes travelled back up to mine "I worry about you Cookie"

I take her hand in mine and bring them to my lips giving them a reassuring kiss "please don't worry Nana, I'm much better now and Lucas he keeps me happy. I'm happy Nana" it broke my heart that she worried about me. It broke my heart to see that look in her eyes. I didn't want her to feel like that "I will never do that to any of you again Nana"

"Promise Cookie" she held up her pinky. We used to promise like this when I was a little girl too. My eyes filled with tears as I nodded and linked her pinky with mine.

"Promise"

"Okay good" she kissed my cheek and then flattened down the bottom of her dress "well Cookie I'm gonna go check on the food, but I will want to meet this boy later okay" I nod and watch as she headed back to the kitchen.

I was now glad that I came back for the rest of winter break. Just seeing my Nana showed me what I was giving up if I relapsed. Nana as well as Lucas, Ellison and Mom showed me why I shouldn't and are the only reason why I would never do that again.

"Come with me" I lean up and whisper to Lucas once Nana had gone back to the kitchen I walked over to Lucas when my cousins left him and ran my hand down his arm linking his fingers with mine.

Lucas turned and looked at me with that sweet Scott smile I've grown to love "where to?"

I bite down on my bottom lip and start to walk backwards looking at him "it's a secret" I put a finger to my lips and Lucas laughs as I pull at his hand and we leave the family room.

I let go off Lucas's hand when we make it out to the garden. The garden was very big, but I practically grew up around here every Christmas, my cousins and I would play hide and seek in these gardens. I know them very well.

I start to walk through the garden losing sight of Lucas, but I could hear his foot steps trying to follow me "Brooke" then came his voice "Butterfly I've lost you"

I started to laugh which he could of course hear me "Brooke baby" I weaved around the garden behind him still laughing until we finally reached the destination I had planned for us. Lucas stepped into a secret passage way that I opened before going back to follow him "Brooke" the passage door shut, but the lamps were on lighting in the secret garden spot I found when I was 6.

I came out of the trees and sat down in the swing Papa had built for me when I showed him my favourite spot. He was the only one that knew about this spot. He put in the lamps, the swing and put in the lock so no one else would find it. It was well hidden when locked.

"Hey Luke" I pushed my self on the swing as Lucas turned and his smile grew.

"This is your spot?" I shake my head and jump off the swing walking towards him until I'm in front of him with a smile on my face.

"This can be our spot if you want"

Lucas wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer so our bodies touch in grasped my the impact our bodies made, but it felt good being so close to him. He wanted down and captured my lips with his as my hands roamed through his hair.

"I think we can make this our spot butterfly" I smile up at him "I also think we should christen our spot"

I kink my eye brow up at him and smirk "I like the way you think Scott" I turn him around and start to walk him to the swing and he sits down on it as I climb into his lap straddling him "I love you Lucas Scott"

He leans up and kisses me softly on the lips again "I love you too Brooke Davis, so much" and we christened our spot and it was perfect.

"You know Brooke I've never met anyone like you before" Lucas says as he buttoned up his shirt again.

"And I've never felt this way about anyone before Luke" I tell him pulling my winter dress back over my head smoothing it down with my hands "can you spot my..." I looked to Lucas seeing him holding my panties "can I have those back please?"

Lucas smiled and chucked them my way. I then started putting my leggings back on and redo my hair "You're amazing you know that butterfly?" I walk over to him and straddle him once more.

"Your just amazing Luke" I lean down and kiss him softly on the lips "but we should really head back before we go round 4. Lucas laughed and agreed with me. I climb off him and pull him to his feet "dinner is probably ready by now" I giggle and he laughs as we head back to the house. I lock up our secret spot and then head back.

"There you two are" Mom says standing at the door way to the back garden "dinner is ready, where you guys been?" I looked to Lucas and laughed.

"I was just showing Lucas around the gardens" I reply swinging out hands.

"Okay then, well go freshen up for dinner" I nod and pull Lucas with me "oh and Brooke" I turn around to face Mom "you have a few leaves in your hair" my cheeks flushed pink and Lucas laughed and Mom smiled "see you guys in 10" we nod and head up to our room.

"You look cute when you're embarrassed" Lucas says as I close our bedroom door after we walk in. He snakes his arm around my waist pulling me into him "round 4"

I shake my head and pull myself away from him "we really need to get ready for dinner. Mom won't be happy if we make them wait longer" Lucas groans, but nods and we both begin to get washed and dressed for dinner.

Lucas entwined our fingers as we walk down the corridor and down the spiral staircase towards the dinner room at the far end of the house by the kitchen. I knew this house like the back of my hand so I knew all the shortcuts and passageways which got us downstairs and seated at the table faster.

"Ahh Brooke there you are" Nana says flashing me a smile "and is this the boy that everyone has been talking about" Lucas looks to me and I nod taking the napkin from the table and placing it on my lap. I knew how Nana liked everything including how things were done at the table. I looked to Lucas and he followed what I had done.

I looked around the table noticing Auntie Maddie and Chantelle were not at the table. I looked to Ellison who has always sat opposite me since she could walk that is. She shrugged her shoulder as did Tegan from beside El "Auntie Maddie not joining us?" I ask Nana.

"Maddie said to start without her, Chantelle is playing up again" Mom says walking in through the doors and taking a seat next to Aunt Sally.

"That child should be punished for her behaviour. Dropping out of college and roaming around with those horrid friends if hers" Nana says with a disgusting look on her face "Brooke darling would you carve the Turkey" I gave Nana a smile and stood to my feet taking the carving knife and folk and started carving.

Dinner was going great. Light conversation throughout each having their own conversation and laughter brought the room to life. Lucas was telling me stories about when Lily was born and everyone just seemed so happy and things were content. I liked it this way.

Auntie Maddie soon joined us without the presence of Chantelle. No one said anything, but I know why she was acting up. She and I never saw eye to eye even when I was a cheerleader she hated that Chloe and I were Bestfriends and I was daring Felix. She hated that I was spooler and she was on the side lines so when everything went down hill she was laughing at me in the background waiting to swoop in and take my place which she done for the rest of High School and now her adult life too.

Chloe and Felix will drag her down with them and to fair it would be her own fault. She saw what they did to me and I was meant to be Chloe bestfriend since we were 5 and Felix was my boyfriend for 3 years, you'd think she would learn, but obviously not.

After dinner Ellison pulled me to the side. I told Lucas to go on and I'll come find him in a little while. El looked around to make sure no one was around "Auntie Maddie said she was sending Chantelle away like Mom sent you. Not to the same place, but some sort of camp. Apparently you have her the idea" I laughed at that. Chantelle wouldn't last one second at one of those camps. She's a mouthy little witch and those camps knock that right out if you. I would have loved to see her face when Auntie Maddie told her "that's what all the screaming was about earlier"

"Screaming?" Ellison nodded kinking is n her eye brow when she saw I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Oh right you disappeared" my cheeks flushed a light pink "outside Brooke. Kinky I just say"

"El!" I shriek clearly embarrassed.

Ellison laughed and I rolled my eyes "anyway Chantelle is going after the break ends. Mom was saying Aunt Maddie has had enough"

"Yeah well maybe Chantelle will learn this way" I shrug.

"Aunt Maddie can only hope. I mean being sent away worked for you didn't it?" I rolled my eyes and El smiled "I love you Cookie"

"As I do you El" I give her a hug and then we return back to our better half's for the rest of the night.

New Years was gone be integrating... I can just feel it.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	31. Lucas 15

**Hey ya'll... So to start of... 24 days and then its time for America... Excited isn't even the word! Just wanted to put my excitement out there lol.**

 **Anyway now I've bragged about that... New Years is coming up... in the story not in Life and ya'll will soon meet Felix the guy who ruined Brooke Davis and almost took her life. I know you guys are all waiting to meet Felix and Chloe and soon you will.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter... ENJOY!**

Brooke laid beside me asleep her chest rising and she looked so peaceful. It was early morning and I decided to go for a run around the gardens since it was big enough. I get dressed in my joggers and a t-shirt and put my trainers on. I grab my phone and headphones and I'm out the door. I remember how to get down stairs by following the hallway down the hall and exit down the spiral staircase to the kitchen and slip out the back.

I run to the far end of the garden and take a break by a lake I spot at the bottom. I take a seat on the beach to catch my breath. Music still playing I look put over at the back watching as the sun come up. This winter break had been nice with Brooke at my house and now at hers. It's nice to see Brooke really enjoying herself around her family and it's extra nice them treating me like family too.

Just last night before we headed to bed Victoria told me that I was family as long as I kept making her daughter happy. Just hearing that warmed me that it wasn't only me or Brooke that could see the happiness we made each other, it was others too.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Chantelle standing behind me. It was cold because it was of course winter, but the girl was wearing a short skirt, no leggings and a tight top without a jacket. Her cheeks were red from the cold as so was her nose. She flashed me a smile trying to fight the fact that she was cold.

"Chantelle aren't you cold dressed like that?" I ask raising an eye brow.

"Looking good doesn't depend on the weather Lucas.

"Yeah it really does Chantelle it's freezing out here" I tell her "what are you doing out here this early anyway?"

"I saw you from my room and I was up anyway so I thought I'd come and hang out with you" I remember Ellison saying something about Chantelle wanting everything that Brooke has including me.

"I wasn't hanging out. I was running and I'm gonna run back to the house in a bit anyway"

"I'll run with you" I raise an eye brow and look at her outfit once more and then her shoes.

"Not in those shoes" she looked down and smiled.

"You like what you see?"

"Not unless your Brooke and you're not Brooke" I stand to my feet "I'll see you later Chantelle" her face dropped at the mention of Brooke and I could see her getting angry.

"What's so good about Brooke anyways?" she shouts stomping her foot in frustration.

I hold the headphone to my ear and stop before putting it in "she's my girlfriend, that's what's so good about her. I get to call her mine and I've been warned about you Chantelle and I'll be dammed if I let you ruin what I have with Brooke" I don't wait round for her reply I simply put my headphone back in and run back to the house. Back to my sleeping beauty, the girl I've fallen so in love with.

I slowly open the door to out room and peak inside to see Brooke still sleeping peacefully on the bed. She stirred a little and settled back into slumber. I put my phone and headphones the bedside and climbed back into bed.

"Lucas..." came Brooke sleepy voice that I loved so much. She turned over and snuggled into me laying her head on my chest and laying her arm over my stomach.

"Hmm..." I relax next to her wrapping my arm around her waist loving the feeling of her snuggled into me.

"Have a nice run?" she mumbles sleepily.

"How did you know I went for a run?"

"I felt you shift out the bed" she says moving her head to look up at me "what was Chantelle doing out with you this early?"

"You saw that?" she nods and looks away from me running a circle on my stomach "she tried flirting, but I shot that down. There's only one girl for me baby" she looked up and smiled at me "I love you and only you Brooke" I lean down and kiss her nose softly.

"I love you too Luke" she then snuggled back into me and fell back to sleep as did I.

This felt right and I would be the happiness Man if this is what my life looked like forever.

"So tonight we are going to the love fair, you sure you don't want to join us?" Tegan says sitting on Kyle's lap as we all sat in the study talking about school and New Year.

"Thanks Tegan, but I don't think Brooke..."

"I changed my mind, let's so it" Brooke says lying on the sofa with her legs draped over mine "fancy it Luke?"

I tapped her legs with my fingers "only if you want to Butterfly"

"That's settled then" Tegan says rather happily "you guys are so cute together. Everyone thinks so" Brooke's cheeks flushed a light pink "it's gonna be super cool"

"So Lucas what are your intentions with my sister?" Ellison asks making everyone laugh at the way she sounded all grown up.

"Well lately I've realised that I can't picture my future without Brooke in it" everyone cooed at that and Brooke smiled "it's been 3 months and I feel likes I've known her a lifetime. She makes my world better and I don't ever want to be without her" I looked at Brooke as I said all that and my heart melted by her smile "she makes me whole and I've never loved someone in such a small time like I love your sister"

Ellison had tears in her eyes when I finally looked back at her as did Tegan "that was beautiful Lucas. I give you my permission to marry her"

"Me too" Tegan says wiping at her eyes

"Marriage? Oh girls I don't think Lucas was proposing" that has crossed my mind. I mean yes it has only been 3 months, but I really can't see a future without Brooke in it and I don't want to ever lose her and I would put a ring on her finger, but I don't know if she would want that. I've seen people get married after a few weeks of meeting and being together.

"Is it really that crazy a thought?" I question. Brooke sits up and looks at me as if to say are you really asking that.

"It's only been 3 months Luke" I nod and she smiles "I do love you so much"

"I'm not going to ask you this very second, but could it be on the cards for us?" she moves closer to me and pulls my face to hers with both her hands and kisses me softly on the lips.

"I would love to marry you Lucas" I smiled and she snuggled next to me.

"Not now Ellison, but it will happen and when it doesn't I'll make sure you know about it first, both of you" I tell my soon to be giddy sister in law's. Yes including Tegan.

"So on a different note we should get going before the shops close and it's time for the fair" Tegan says standing to her feet and pulling on her coat.

"You gonna be okay while I'm gone?" I nod and kiss her goodbye.

"We'll look after him for you Brooke" Sean and Kyle say together. Brooke thanks them and then the girls leave and it's time to bond with the male side of Brooke family.

A game of football and beer is just great.

The afternoon I spent sitting with Brooke cousins and uncles watching the football game and drinking beer. A little conversation was conversed and then we all watched and celebrated when someone scored on the team we were cheering for.

Kyle was into the game, bur Dean was Sat on his phone messaging Ellison half the game and then the rest of the game he joined in with us.

"So Lucas you ready to be part of the family?" one of Brooke Uncles asked. I think his name is Harry and his married to Brooke Aunt Sally. He was sat back with a beer in his hand.

"I'm happy as long as Brooke is happy" I reply taking sip of my own beer "and I'm. Happy being here with Brooke and meeting all of her family, so I'm ready for anything"

"The girls in this family are all very familiar" Harry says "they're all so bubbly and always happy and smiling and they get on really well. Chantelle on the other hand isn't included in that" everyone laughed including me "If they are happy then we are happy right guys?" the men nodded and I agreed "you'll fit right in accepting that, but know if you hurt her, the girls stick together" I can only imagine what they did to Felix.

"So this New Year Party is happening in 2 days. It's traditional for the suitors to buy their date a present that matches their dress that they wear on the night" Brooke never told me that. I wonder why.

"And the hard part is that your date won't tell you what colour they're gonna wear" Sean says "Ellison told me months ago when we started dating about it. I've been trying to concentrate on what she wears and her favourite colour"

By hearing Sean say favourite colour I already knew what colour Brooke would choose. If I got it right then I know my girl.

"Have you decided what you're buying her?" Kyle asks his brother.

Sean shakes his head "I don't know what I'm going to buy her, but I know it's going to be Blue to match her eyes and the long gown in remember she showed me last month"

"What about you for Tegan?" another cousin of Brooke's asked. I think his name is Bradley, Brad for short.

"Oh that's easy... Purple. Most of her wardrobe is that colour and she hinted a few times" He sounded very confident

"Well then I think you boys will all fit right in with the Davis Clan" Harry chuckles.

And then like on cue the girls stumble into the living area where we were finishing our beers as the game ended a few minutes ago. Brooke bounces her way over to me and plonk herself down in my lap "how was your guy time?" she asks eyeing her cousins who held their hands up vowing their innocence.

"His a fine Man Brooke" Harry compliments and the other guys agreed "you two make a good couple. Just remember what we said Lucas" I nod and kiss Brooke softly on the cheek.

"How was shopping?"

"We brought the last bits for our outfits for New Years and Tegan brought a matching bag to her dress" Ellison says holding up the bags.

"Speaking of New Years, why didn't you tell me about the traditional gift giving?" Brooke shrugs her shoulders.

"I was grateful enough for you to come with me Luke; I don't expect you to participate in our traditions too"

It was really sweet of her, but if I'm going to do this then I'm going to do it right. I am going to join in with any traditions her and her family have and I am going to show Brooke what it is like to have a faithful, good, loving and caring boyfriend because she deserves that and so much more.

"Tomorrow I'm going out to get your gift, I already know what dress colour you'll wear" she smiles, a real smile lighting up her beautiful eyes "and New Years will be a good night. I promise"

"Okay guys as cute as this is we need to get going to the Winter Love Fair" Sean and Kyle stood to their feet and took gold of their girls hands and they headed out. Brooke stood up and I followed her and we all headed out to the fair.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all always. Roch xoxo**


	32. Brooke 16

**Hey guys, so I've been so tired at work lately, but I've had enough time to write out two chapters, so you guys are lucky and get a bonus chapter tonight. Excited? I know you are lol.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter... ENJOY!**

We got to the fair and decided to split up and do our own things and then join back together in about an hour to grab a bite to eat. El and Sean headed to the tea cups. Tegan and Kyle headed to the Ferris wheel and Lucas grabbed my hand and we headed for the love cave where you sit in a carriage and go through a cave of Love.

The fair wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I've never had this much fun at one of these. Usually Felix would drag me there and around the place forcing me on rides as he laughed and joked with his friends. I never had fun and then he'd bash me about embarrassing him in front of his friends before dropping me home leaving me a crying mess on my door step.

I laughed at something Lucas had said as we walked off another ride. I looked up and my whole body froze. My eyes connected to the bleach blond petite girl standing just meters away. The friend she was with had said something to her and her eyes met mine. A smile formed on her lips, but fell when she saw the actual look on my face.

"Brooke you okay?" I heard his voice, but didn't respond. My eyes glued to Chloe standing meters away from me. Finally able to control my body I look away and turn around and start to walk away.

"Brooke. Wait... Brooke" it wasn't Lucas who was calling after me. I felt him beside me and his comfort was the only reason my legs didn't give way beneath me "Brooke please. Just..." I spin around shocking Lucas and Chloe "Brooke..." she steps forward and I take a step back.

"Why are you here Chloe? You aren't meant to be here until Saturday"

"My Family came earlier because Nana invited us a few days earlier. I didn't think you'd come to the fair this year considering..."

"Considering you and Felix ruined my life"

Chloe looked to the floor and played with the end of her jumper "Brooke I wouldn't say we ruined your life, but..."

"But nothing" I interrupt "you and Felix ruined the rest of high school for me. You destroyed everything I thought I knew. You destroyed our friendship and you destroyed my reputation in our town. You and Felix are bad people Chloe and I'm not doing this with you again" I turn around and walk away with Lucas following me again.

"Brooke..." Chloe calls after me. I turn around and look at her once again "you haven't returned my messages and I know you've received them"

I scoff at that and cross my arms "you can't actually be serious Chloe"

"I said I was sorry. You're Mom and Ellison didn't exactly make it easy for me after you left"

"Oh I'm sorry am I meant for feel sorry for you" I raise my eye brow and shake my head "I only came back because of Mom and Ellison, if it wasn't for them I would never come back here"

"Brooke I know what we done was wrong and I can't apologise enough to make it okay again"

"Your right you can't" I turn around again and this time I continue walking until I can't hear her voice anymore.

"Brooke..." I carried on walking "Butterfly slow down" I finally came to a stop by the exit. I turned around and buried my face in Lucas's chest. He wrapped his arms around me making me feel safe as comfort "baby its okay. I'll all be okay" he kisses the top no my head and I feel him arms tighten slightly around me.

"I just wasn't expecting it" I mumbled into his clothing "I'm just so grateful that you were here Luke. I don't think I would have had the strength to walk"

"I'm gonna be here always baby. No matter what. I promise"

I said nothing after that, but his comfort was all I needed. Soon after I saw El run up to us with worry on her face "Brooke what's wrong?" she says when she seems me snuggled up to Luke with tear streaks down my face.

"That Chloe girl took her by surprise. She wasn't ready for it" Lucas answers for me when he realises I can't answer.

"Chloe? She's here?" Tegan asks looking around trying to spot the bleach blond bitch.

"Oh I'm going to go scratch her contacts out her eyes" I lean up from Lucas and raise an eye brow "what? We all know she has brown eyes and not blue" Ellison states frustrated "I'm seriously gonna harm the bitch" El goes to walk away when I reach out and grab her hand.

"She isn't worth it El, she ruined things once... Don't let her ruin things for you too"

She let's out a long sigh "okay fine, but if they do one thing on New Years I will hurt them... Both of them" we all laugh and nod. Ellison wouldn't harm a fly no matter how much she wishes she could, but it was sweet of her to be protective of me.

"Anyway you guys have fun?" Changing the subject has been my speciality since going to rehab.

"So much" Tegan squealed entwining her fingers with Kyle.

"Yeah so have we" Ellison smiles kissing Sean on the cheek "and you two before Chloe and that drama?"

I look to Lucas and he gives me that smile that I've fallen so much in love with "we were and there will be so many more moments of fun in the future" Lucas states kissing my nose "so... Who's up for pizza?"

Everyone cheered and head out the fair to the local pizza joint for some much needed food.

"I had fun today Brooke" Lucas says climbing into bed next to me. I cream my body like always and then slip under the covers "Your family are truly great"

I give him a Davis smile and kiss him softly on the lips "they think your great too. Cream?" Lucas shakes his head.

"Brooke..."

"Hmm..."

"You have told me everything to do with Felix right? Like your not hiding anything"

I paused mid creaming myself and thought about it for a moment. He knew the awful details about Felix and Chloe, so I'd say yes he knows all about him.

"Of course" I say with my back to him "he ruined my life, there isn't more to tell than that"

"Okay then" he mutters not saying anymore to that subject.

I finish creaming myself and put everything away. I pad over to turn the light off and then walk back to our room. I slide in next to Lucas and lay my head on his chest and wrap my arm over his waist feeling that special comfort.

Lucas is my future and I'm happy again. I can get through this with him by my side.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	33. Brooke 17

**Hey Guys, I'm back with another chapter after a long day of 12 hours at work. I've written this chapter in the space of that 12 hours and that's because i love you guys millions.**

 **Ooooo exciting! 20 days until I'll be in America going to visit a friend I have not seen in 4 years... I'm so excited! Sorry for sharing, but I just have to lol.**

 **Anyway it's the moment that you've all been waiting for... ENJOY!**

In less than four hours I will be face to face with my ex bestfriend and ex boyfriend who destroyed me and everything around me. That's right... Today is New Years which means tonight is the party. I have been on edge since asking up this morning.

Lucas went out with the guys yesterday to get the gift for me and I spent the day in my room on a four way conversation with the girls. I missed them so much and it's just not the same without them.

Jake was super happy when Peyton flew over for New Years thanking me again by text. Peyton sounded really and happy and so did Haley and Rachel and then they had to go because they were going out for dinner and I was sat there going through Facebook looking at how my life used to me.

I do not wish to go back because then I'd be in that awful relationship with Felix that I just couldn't pry myself from and the toxic friendship I couldn't see was toxic until he destroyed me emotionally and almost physically. I just miss cheerleading and the girls that went with the job.

Now I'm sat on my bed with my knees up to my chest staring at the red dress in the plastic protective cover and resting my chin on my arms as I wrap them around my knees.

The door to the bedroom opened and in walked Mom. She took a look at me and sat on the edge of the bed. She reached out and placed her hand on my arm.

"Honey what's wrong?" tears filled my eyes and all the memories of what happened flashed back to me and I bury my head in my arms "Brooke honey talk to me"

"I saw Chloe" I mutter looking back up at Mom. Her eyes softened and she scooted closer to me "at the fair with Lucas. She was just there and then I felt like I was the same girl back then and I had to fight not to show it" Mom wrapped her arms around me and I nestled into her comfort "Felix is going to be there tonight Mom, I'm just scared again" I started to cry and Mom rocked me back and forth like she did when I was a child.

"Shhh baby" she cooed "it's going to be okay. Nana will understand if you don't go tonight" I pulled back and looked up at Mom's face. She didn't look disappointed.

"But Lucas went out and got my gift and you brought my dress for me" I wipe at my eyes and Mom stands up and grabs me some tissues "I'm just doing it again and letting people down" I frown crossing my legs and placing my hands in them.

"You've never let people down Brooke. I don't blame you for what happened. I just wish you talked to someone about it that's all. I didn't realise how bad you felt or how bad it really was. Lucas will understand and I do too"

I nod and Mom kissed my forehead "I'll leave you alone now, but just know I'm here this time to talk to okay" I nod and give a weak smile. She then leaves and shits the door behind her.

What do I do now? Do I bail on the party or do I suck it up and brace it? I guess I have 3 hours and 45 minutes to decide.

I told Lucas earlier that I wasn't going to attend. He nodded accepting that and said we would just hang out just the two of us and watch films, but I persuaded him to go without me. He left about an hour ago. I could hear the music playing from my room.

I got up from the bed and looked out the window at the courtyard across from the house where the party was hosted. Elegant dresses and tuxes being worn by my family and family friends. I turn around and glance at my beautiful long elegant gown Mom brought me from France and then I looked at the beautiful red Ruby shoes Lucas had brought me to go with my dress along with the Ruby necklace he said was a bonus for just being me.

And then it was decided I was going to the party. I had a quick shower and then slipped into my dress. I curled my hair and then pinned it up in a bug having little ringlets frame my face. I put light makeup on and slipped my feet into my Ruby shoes. Grabbing my black jacket and my bag I head put if my room and down the hall.

I walked across the grass carefully making sure I didn't fall over and entered the venue. The music was playing and my head thumbed in my chest. I scanned the room for my boyfriend, but couldn't see him anywhere. Taking a deep breath I head over to the bar and order three tequila shots. The barman nodded and placed threw shot hassles in front of me and poured my shot. I down all three and ordered three more doing the same.

Having liquid courage was the only way to get through tonight.

I couldn't find Lucas again as I scanned the room, but I did spot Chloe in her baby pink long maxi dress which was strapless and looked a little tacky if you asked me. She says something to her date and then they both look towards me. My heart sunk when I noticed it was Felix she was talking with.

My stomach churned and I suddenly didn't feel very well. Damn it, I thought I could handle it. I held onto the bar to keep me from falling to the floor. The tequila shots threatening to make a reappearance I keep my mouth shut hoping it would pass.

I turn around and will my legs to move thanking them when they do. I rush to the entrance of the venue and leave. I wasn't ready. I saw Lucas talking with a girl up on the hill laughing at something she had said. I ignore it and will myself to go back to the house.

I didn't get very far when I felt a hand on my shoulder stopping me in my tracks. I had to go this. I had to show everyone that I was strong. That I was over whatever had happened and that rehab has really helped me. I turn around balancing myself on the grass so I didn't fall over. Felix and Chloe were standing behind me and my heart picked up it's pace.

I saw Lucas looking over and his face turned worried as he made his way over to me. I say nothing as I stare back at them. Felix flashed me his million dollar smile that used to make my legs turn to jelly. Thoughts went back to when we first met all those what's ago, when I thought he was a nice guy and I was the luckiest girl to have him by my side, but now looking at him I really didn't know what I saw in him.

"Butterfly you okay?" I felt Lucas snake his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him automatically making me feel safe again.

Felix turned his nose up at Lucas entering our space "who's this loser?" I went to answer, but Lucas got there first.

"I'm her boyfriend" he says kissing my cheek "and you are?"

"Felix, the love of her life if you must know" Felix says looking to me "isn't that right baby?"

I scoff and roll my eyes "you were my boyfriend Felix that's all and I'm not your baby" I correct him. Having Lucas beside me made me more confident that I will be able to get through this night "you were never the love of my life"

Felix laughed "just because his here Brooke doesn't mean you need to put up a front. We all know you've been waiting for this day" I roll my eyes and play with my bracelet on my wrist "did you get my gift I sent you"

"You mean the box weeks ago?" he nods with that smile still plastered on his face "I burnt the whole thing to a crisp" his smile faltered "I didn't even think twice about it"

"But that was meant to make you relive us" he states sounding like he actually cared about me. It was sickening.

"Why would I want to relive us Felix? Reliving us isn't something I ever want to do. You ruined my life. The relationship we had was toxic. You are toxic" the anger I felt the whole while I was in rehab came back to the surface and I could feel my body shake with how frustrated I felt, Lucas's arm around my waist was the only thing keeping me standing up right now.

"Butterfly let's go get you a drink or something" Lucas says nuzzling his nose into my hair. He smelled really good.

"I haven't finish speaking, so why don't you go and Brooke and I can talk some more" Felix says to Lucas.

"I wouldn't leave my girlfriend in your presence alone; she doesn't want to know you so how about you walk away before I make you"

"Oh yeah and how you going to do that buddy?" Felix stepped to Lucas, but I wrapped my fingers around his arm stopping Lucas from doing anything stupid. Felix isn't worth it.

"Felix maybe we should go get a drink or go mingle. Ashton arrived like an hour ago" I forgot Chloe was standing behind Felix; she was so quiet playing with her necklace. She did that when she was nervous.

"I'm not going anywhere without talking to Brooke some more" Felix states and Chloe says nothing and steps back "I need you to understand Brooke"

I laugh and shake my head stepping towards him, but feeling Lucas behind me keeping me comfort "there is nothing to understand Felix. I was worried about seeing you and Chloe again after everything, but being here in your presence right now just shows me how much I've moved on and how much you both are stuck in the past" I look between Felix and Chloe "Mom sent me away for the rest of school and the summer to get better and I did. I had to go through so much therapy and medications to get pass what you done to me and my life. I had to go to college in another state because of you two and I see my future is bright, but because of you both I almost didn't have a future. So you can both screw each other like you've done plenty times before and leave me the hell alone" I then grab Lucas by the hand and match pass them both feeling proud of myself for being that strong.

I walked and walked with Lucas in tow. I felt his Irene behind me and the comfort of his hand in line sent a calm sense over my body. I didn't say anything and I kept walking until I feel Lucas stopping us and pulling me into him. He wrapped his arms around my body and I didn't even notice the tears falling until I felt his shirt begin to get wet.

He rubbed my back making me feel safe again. I snuggle into him and he kissed my head "its okay Butterfly I'm here"

Once I felt myself calm down I pull away from him and wipe under my eyes "you know I wouldn't have been able to do that without you here with me Luke"

"Oh I don't know about that Brooke" he gives me a smile "you held yourself pretty week against them, I'm proud of you" he cups my face in his hands and kisses me softly on the lips "I really am the luckiest guy here" I blush and he smiles "why didn't you say you were coming tonight?"

"I felt brave enough to just make an appearance" I reply "it felt good being confident like that again"

Lucas kisses me again an d then drapes his arm over my shoulder and we walked along the grass for a little longer an d then Lucas stopped and cursed to himself "shit I left something back at the party, I'm gonna go back and get it you head up to our room and I'll meet you up there" he kisses my pouting lips and smiles as he turns around and heads back to the party.

He was wrong... I'm the luckiest girl alive.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love you all Millions. Roch xoxo**


	34. Lucas 16

**Hey Guys, it's even more your lucky day as I've got another chapter coming your way. I was on a roll and managed to write this chapter for you last night.**

 **I got your reviews and I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. If not do write to me and I'll try and answer some of your questions.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter... ENJOY!**

"Lucas... There you are. I've been looking for you after you just left me standing there" Kelsie says stopping in front of me.

When I arrived at the party I was talking with Brooke'S cousins, but then they went off with their dates and I was standing alone so Kelsie one of the guests here decided she wanted to keep me company since Brooke decided she didn't want to come tonight.

"Oh sorry Kelsie, I had something to sort out" I reply "it was nice talking to you tonight, but I really have to go"

"Go..." she raises her eye grow "go where?"

"Brooke is waiting for me and I left something back there"

"Brooke? As in Brooke Davis?" I nod and she laughs "why would you be going back to her?"

"Because she's my girlfriend" I state not liking the fact that she laughed "now if you excuse me"

"But I thought we were having a good time?" she steps in front of me again.

"We were just talking Kelsie, I was just passing the time, but now I'm heading back to my girlfriend"

She scoffs "back to Brooke Davis the train wreck"

"Don't talk about her like that Kelsie" I defend Brooke "she is not train wreck, she is the love of my life"

She shakes her head with an eye roll "if you wanna call her that then that's what you can do, but just remember you could have had me for the night" she then storms off pass me over to the next guy I don't know.

What is wrong with girls throwing themselves at me...? First Chantelle and now Kelsie.

I carry on walking through the tent and finally see what I came back for. I quickly go over to my jacket and pick it up checking that everything was there. It was. I sigh in relief and turn around about to head back out and over to the house when Felix stops me and stands in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I question really not in the mood for this bullshit.

"I thought you left with Brooke" he days gulping at his drink. I could tell he was tipsy by the way he would wobble in front of me.

"Yeah well I forgot my jacket, but if you'll excuse me" I reply going to walk pass him, but he stops me again.

"You think you're so great just because you have Brooke, but listen here Lucas I had her first. I was going to marry her" he was going to what? Marry Brooke. What? "She said yes and I gave her a ring and we were going to get married after graduation" he slurs

I don't say anything I just look back at Felix not knowing if he was telling the truth or not, but why wouldn't Brooke tell me she was engaged. Why would she leave that little bit out?

"And the baby... We ere going to be a family. I just screwed up. I screwed up really bad. So count yourself lucky Lucas that I screwed up otherwise you and Brooke wouldn't be together. I would still have her"

Baby? My head was spinning. Marriage... Baby... There was still part to the story that Brooke left out. Why would she leave those parts out? Important parts to her story. I told her everything including about Dan and Keith and she got mad at me about not telling her when in reality she hadn't told me everything.

I don't want to let in that I don't know any of this "I do count myself lucky Felix" I then spot Ellison and Sean by the bar talking "I have to go, but this conversation was so nice" i say being sarcastic. Felix tries to grab onto me, bur I curve out the way and he falls to the floor with a thump.

I head over to Ellison and she smiles when she sees me "hey Luke, where's Brooke?"

"She went back to the house. She faced off Felix and Chloe" Ellison nods in understanding

"Is she okay?" Ellison asks looking worried

"Yeah, i think she isn't going to worry about Felix or Chloe anymore" I tell her seeing her smile.

"I'm so proud of her" Ellison smiles

I nod also proud that Brooke dealt with her past ghosts, but what Felix has said still played on my mind. I needed to know if he was right "El... I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me" she nods. I lean into her and whisper "was Brooke engaged to Felix?" I didn't want anyone else to hear.

She looks at me and just by her facial expression I knew the answer, but what I don't know is why she never told me. Why did Brooke not tell me?

I lean into Ellison again and whisper "was she pregnant with Felix's baby?" again by her facial expression she answer my question. I nod my head and go to turn around when Ellison grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Lucas it was a long time ago" she says and I know that, but it still doesn't stop the fact that Brooke did tell me. I told her everything about me and when I didn't tell her about Dan and Keith she got mad at me about it when she knew she didn't tell me everything about her and Felix.

"I have to go El, I'll see you tomorrow before we head back okay" she nods giving me a sad smile.

I put my jacket on and head out the party and back over towards the house. I looked up and saw our bedroom light on so I know Brooke is up there. I slowly make my way up the stairs and down the hall to the room. The door was open so I push it further open and see Brooke sitting on the bed with her legs crossed.

"You were gone a while" she says playing with the hem of her dress "I saw you talking to Kelsie earlier and then again when you headed back"

"She was passing the time since you weren't there Brooke" I admit "and then she came looking for me when I left her to come save you"

"Thank you for coming to save me Lucas" I nod and take my jacket off and place it on the chair by the door. I walk over to the window and place my hands in my trousers pockets.

"Luke... What's wrong?" Brooke asks shifting herself on the bed.

"I ran into Felix on my way back" I say turning round to face her "he was drunk, but I ran everything pass Ellison just to be sure before I came back here"

"Lucas..." she stood up in front of me and grabbed my hands in hers "whatever he said I'm sure it was all lies"

I shake my head and pull my hands away from her "Ellison might not have verbally confirmed everything, but she's like you Brooke you can tell by the face that it was true"

"Okay Lucas let me just..."

"You got mad at me because I didn't tell you everything about me, but you never told me everything about you and Felix" I bark back at her "you were engaged to him Brooke. Engaged!"

"Okay Lucas look..."

"And you were pregnant... You were having his baby and you thought I didn't deserve to know any of this. You thought it wouldn't come up tonight"

"Lucas your right I should have told and I'm sorry. I just..."

"You said he wasn't the love of your life Brooke, but you don't say yes to marriage unless you see a future with the person" I grab my jacket from the chair "I need some fresh air. Don't wait up" in the leave the room and head down the hall.

Should I be this mad that Brooke never told me any of that or am I over reacting? Either way I'm still walking around the grounds of this big ass house alone with so many thoughts wandering around my head.

The party was still going on, so I stayed away from that part of the grounds and found my way into the maze Brooke showed me when we first arrived here. I found a little bench and decide to take resident there for a little while to just think.

I reach into my jacket pocket and pull out the little black box and open it up to reveal a 25 carat Ruby on a gold band with diamonds on either side. It was my grandmother's wedding ring and I asked Ma for it before we left because I thought Brooke was my one... The one.

Memories of she and I flashed through my mind and I smiled at how happy things have been since she entered my life. Lily absolutely adores her and Ma totally loves her and I think her family are happy with me and her Mom did give me her permission at the party when I spoke to her before Kelsie and before Brooke came down and I know Ellison and Tegan like me and would love this.

And for all those reasons her engagement to Felix and the baby thing suddenly didn't really matter anymore. I had Brooke. She is with me. She loves me and I love her and I really can't see my future without her. I stand to my feet and attempt to leave this maze when I heard footsteps getting closer to me and then I saw Brooke standing just meters away.

"I came after you, I know you wanted to be alone, but I just needed to explain..." I don't say anything this time. It was only fair and right if I let her explain "I found out I was pregnant weeks before everything happened and Felix was over the moon but I wasn't. I didn't want the baby, I was too young and our relationship was toxic and having a baby into a toxic environment wasn't fair, but he told me I had no choice and then a week later he put a ring on my finger and told me we were getting married because it's the right thing to do. I didn't know what to do and I didn't want to make him mad so I said nothing and went with it and then I lost the baby a few weeks after that and that's when everything started to go down hill because Felix thought I did it on purpose, but he didn't understand that you can't help a miscarriage and that it wasn't my fault so he treated me worse and destroyed my life"

I walk towards her and wrap my arms around her tiny frame and she snuggles into me. I stroke her hair and kissed she top of her head "it's okay baby and I'm sorry I didn't let you explain"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Lucas. I just tried so hard to block that part out of my head" she cries into my shirt "I love you Lucas"

"I love you too Butterfly"

And then we could hear commotion happening at the far end of the grounds. I take out my phone and see that it is almost midnight "count down from 5 baby and close your eyes" I tell her. She raises her eye brow in confusion, but doesn't it anyway.

"Five..." I take the ring box from my pocket again.

"Four" I get down on one knee

"Three" I open the box to reveal the ring.

"Two" I look up at my beautiful girlfriend knowing that I am the luckiest guy alive right now.

"One" cheers were heard from the party. Brooke slowly opened her eyes and looks down at me. Tears form in her eyes as she acknowledges what was happening.

"Happy New Year butterfly, will you marry me?"

A tear slowly slides down her cheek "Yes... Yes Luke I'll marry you" she jumps at me and I lift her spinning her around and then putting her back down I slide the ring onto her finger "oh Lucas it's beautiful"

"It was my grandmothers. A beautiful ring for a beautiful girl" she then leans in and placed a soft kiss to my lips "I love you Lucas Scott"

"And I love you too Brooke Davis soon to be Scott" she beamed a smile at me and then I knew right here and now that...

She was my one... She was The One.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!  
Love you all Millions. Roch xoxo**


	35. Brooke 18

**Hey guys. I don't think I've uploaded so much in a week like I have this week, but sadly this is the last chapter for this story, but turn those frowns upside down... There will be a squeal, but not until after I have finished the story idea I promised someone I would write for them. It's a Brucas story and has been asked to me from** **dianehermans.**

 **I want to thank all my followers and who have added this story and me as an author to their favourites. I appreciate the love from you all.**

 **My Fanifc fans are what get me through hard times as well as writing for you all. Through the good reviews and the bad reviews.**

 **Anyway here is the next and last chapter to this story. ENJOY!**

I don't think I've ever been on cloud nine before. I have literally been floating. I lay tangled in the sheets next to Lucas with a big smile on my face. I raised my hand and admired my ring once again. It was so pretty and so shiny. I loved it.

Lucas stirred besides me lying on his stomach with his head facing towards me. I turn my head and smile when he blinks his eyes open "Morning Butterfly" he grumbles his morning voice sounding so sexy.

"Morning fiancée" I reply trying not to squeal like last night "I like the sound of that" I lean down and kiss his lips softly. I pull the sheet with me and cover up my naked body and head to the ensuite bathroom and run a shower "what time is our flight again Luke?" I call from the bathroom.

I heard shuffling coming from the room and then felt a body collide with mine and turn round to see Lucas standing behind me looking all handsome "our flight is at 14:00" he says leaning in to kiss me "so we should probably hurry and go down for breakfast with your family" Lucas says as he starts to kiss down my neck and his arms snake around my waist "even in the morning after sex you smell good butterfly" I just kiss him and then we continue.

"So you're packed right?" Lucas asks walking out of the bathroom in his jeans using a towel to dry his hair.

I pull my red jumper dress over my head and flatten it down "yes I've packed" I answer "are you packed?" I pull on my white fleece tights and pull them all the way up "Luke?"

"Yes baby I've packed" he pulls a white shirt on and does up the buttons "Ellison is going to freak when she finds out about us being engaged"

"Ellison is and so is Tegan that's for sure" I smile glancing at my ring once again "so you ready to head down?" Lucas nods and takes both our cases in each hand "you want help baby?" he shakes his head and we head out of our room and down stairs where everyone else is.

"Ahh there you guys are" Mom says standing from her seat to greet us "so have you got everything ready for your flight?"

"We have" I nod as Lucas puts our cases by the front door then joining us.

"Oh do you have to go back so soon Cookie?" Ellison asks bringing me in for a hug "this visit has gone too fast"

"It'll be summer before you know it El" she nods wiping at her eyes. I hate these goodbyes.

"Oh cookie I'm so glad you came back to visit" Nana says bringing me into her arms "and I'm so glad you are happy now" I nod looking over at Lucas "you're lucky to find love cookie. Papa would have been so proud of you"

"Oh Nana" I hug her again and wipe at my own eyes "we'll come and visit again at summer" she nods and kisses my cheek.

"Oh my god!" Ellison squeals making everyone jump. I jump back and glance over at her.

"What's going on?" Sean asks his girlfriend

"Brooke..." everyone looks at me "Your finger" I look down and I almost forgot about the Ruby ring on my finger.

"Oh my god!" It was Tegan who squealed this time jumping up from Kyle's lap "is that what I think it is"

I smile and Lucas walks over to me and wraps an arm around my waist "we're engaged" I hold up my hand and everyone grasped.

"Yay!" Ellison clapped and bounced over to me flinging her arms around my neck squeezing me tight followed by the same from Tegan "let's see the ring properly" I hold out my hand and they admire my ring with big googly eyes "oh it's so pretty"

"Congratulations Man" Uncle Harry pats Lucas on the back. Lucas thanked him and flashed me a smile.

Mom then walked over and embraced me in her arms "Congratulations darling" she kissed my cheek "Are you happy honey?"

I nod "I am Mom" I glance over at Lucas seeing him smile at something the guys were saying "I'm really happy" she kisses my cheek again.

"Then I'm happy for you baby girl" I wrap my arms around my Mom and linger in her arms for a while before pulling away.

The rest of the time we sat down and ate and then we talked a little about what kind of wedding and everyone was totally excited about it. Ellison and Tegan had already decided they were going to be my bridesmaids and El pointed out that Lily could be my little flower girl and i just nodded along enjoying how excited everyone was about our wedding. Lucas squeezed my knee under the table and gave me a cheeky wink.

It was finally time to leave for the airport. I hugged my family and said my goodbyes as my heart broke that we're living them all once again.

"Make sure you do no wedding stuff until the summer Brooke" Ellison says pulling herself away from me.

"I'm not getting married until after graduation El" that was one thing I was sure about.

Lucas and I climbed into the back of the can Mom called and waved to everyone as the can started to move. I was excited to see everyone again. There was is much to talk about now.

"I think this has been the best holiday ever" I beam a smile and snuggle into Lucas as were seated in our seats and wait for everyone else to board the plane "I'm so glad everyone loved everyone"

"So am I Butterfly" Lucas agrees fastening his seat belt "Lily is so excited for our wedding" Lucas states "you should have heard her on the phone when I told her. She was so excited"

"She is very adorable your sister. I swear if I could have brought her back with us I would have" I love Lily. She was so cute and I adored her so much.

"Oh I'm sure if she could have fitted in your case she would have" Lucas laughed.

"So about this wedding... You don't mind waiting until after graduation?"

Lucas takes my hand in his and looks down at my ring "I didn't propose to get married straight away Brooke. I asked you because I love you, if you want to wait three years until we get married then I'm happy with that" he kisses my nose and I smile placing a kiss to his lips "I'm happy when your happy"

"And what about after graduation?" I question. I know it was too early to talk about everything, but I didn't want to live in moment with our future. I was scared to live in the moment.

"What do you mean after graduation?"

"Do we move to Tree Hill or stay here or move somewhere and start our own life?"

He wraps his fingers around mine and kisses the side of my head "how about we get through college and then we can decide what we want to do?" he suggests and I nod agreeing with him. I knew I loved him for a reason. He knew how to deal with me, better than anyone else.

The rest of the flight I watched a film and Lucas fell asleep. I admired my ring once again then glanced over at Lucas and my heart melted with how happy I am. He makes me super happy and I can't wait for graduation to plan our wedding.

We landed and went through security and then waited for our bags. Lucas entwined our fingers as we watched bag after bag come through.

"We meet the guys here?" Lucas asks and I nod.

"Then we take the car back to campus" I add just as our cases are seen. Lucas and I grab them and then we head for the exit "they should already be here. Their flight landed an hour ago"

Lucas nods and we walk hand in hand through the exit looking out for our friends. I was so excited to see them again. It's been a week and I missed them all like crazy. We have so much to catch up on. I scan the crowd of people for the gang and then I spot Rachel and Owen walking back towards the others.

"Over there Luke" I point to the others and he nods as we headed over to them.

Peyton notices us first "Brooke!" she squeals bouncing over to me holding her arms out and engulfing me into a bear hug "oh I've missed you" I hug her back flinging my arms around her tight.

"Hey man" the guys greet each other with their manly hug pat on the back thing.

"Brooke!" Haley and Rachel come over to meet and we go into a four way hug. How I've missed my girls.

We pull back and my ring shines when the light hit its "Oh my god!" Rachel grasps taking my hand in hers "Are you... are you engaged?" I nod and she smiled bringing me into another hug.

"Oh my we have so much to talk about" Peyton says also hugging me again.

"Wait guys" they look at me "we aren't getting married until after graduation. There isn't a rush" their faces fell making me laugh a little "I know your excited so am I, but it's only three years away. So much can happen in three years"

They all nodded and we all grabbed our cases and head for the car that was waiting for us. We scrambled inside and the driver moved out onto the road.

"I have some news for you guys" Haley says entwining her fingers with Nathan's. We all look at the two and they smile at each other.

"Well are you going to spill guys?" I ask waiting for them to tell us.

"I'm pregnant" Haley says turning from Nathan to us. The car went silent for a moment and I caught Rachel's eye for a moment.

"Congrats man" Owen's says breaking the silence.

"Yeah dude that's just wow" Jake adds

"Yeah congrats Nate. That's big news" Lucas added on but we girls stayed quiet for a second longer.

"Oh my god were gonna have a baby in the group" Peyton squealed with excitement "Congratulations guys"

A smile forms on my lips and I take Haley's hand and give it a little squeeze "congratulations Hales" she gives me a smile and then turns to Rachel.

"A baby Lee in the group... Congrats guys" Haley relaxed into her seat and then we began talking about the baby and how far along she was. It turns out she's three months. She fell pregnant the first time she slept with Nathan. Haley explained how they told their parents and they weren't exactly happy, but her parents took it better than his. And Nathan explained how happy he was leaving Tree Hill for a while before going back at summer.

They seemed happy and if they are happy about it then so am I.

We got back to campus and Peyton and I got settled back into our dorm. I kissed Lucas bye and he headed up to his form with Nathan. I unpack my things and fling myself onto my bed that I've missed so much. I nest into my bed and fell the comfort of being away from home. I feel my bed dip and open one eye to see Peyton sitting on the edge of my bed.

"You okay Peyt?" I ask sitting up crossing my legs.

"Thank you so much for what you did Brooke" I raise an eye brow at her in confusion "ringing me and suggesting the whole New Year thing. Jake was so excited and I never thought of just coming down. You truly are a good friend B"

"I couldn't relax knowing two of my friends are miserable being away from each other Peyt. I was happy and I wanted everyone around me to be happy too"

"And Lucas makes you happy?" I nod and she smiles moving next to me "then I'm happy too Brooke" she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug "you know when I moved down here for college I didn't think I'd gain a bestfriend so suddenly"

"Neither did I trust me. I wasn't looking for friends or a fiancée when Mom moved me here. I just wanted to get through college and graduate, but you and the girls and Lucas all have become such huge parts in my life and I don't see my life without you guys in it, so you P. Sawyer are stuck with me for a long time"

"And I don't think that is so bad" she says hugging me again "because your stuck with us for a long time too B. Davis"

And just like that I felt like this is where I belong. This is where I was meant to be after having my life crash around me. I was meant to come here and find these amazing people and bump into Lucas and have him in the end. My life was turned down the better road eventually and I wouldn't change it for the world. Lucas and the gang are part of my family now and that's how I want it to stay.

 **To be continued.**

 **So that is the end of this story, but the squeal will be coming soon. Thank you guys all so very much with the reviews and I love you all.**

 **Look out for my next story that will be coming soon.**

 **Roch xoxo**


End file.
